The Adventure's Opening 2014 edition
by matthewseed740
Summary: After leaving her old home the Dumping Ground behind Lily Kettle journeys down to the village of Living in Liverpool city, along with her family. There in the village Lily meets a mysterious new friend called Razz Kevins and together they get caught up in ever so many wonderful adventures together. Their adventures include them fighting to protect each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Adventure's Opening**_

 _ **(2014 edition)**_

 _ **Series one Episode one**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **The red Kettle family car took to driving away from the Dumping Ground for what seemed to be the last ever time. Tears of sadness rolled down Lily Kettle's face from her wet tearful devastated eyes. Lily was ever so upset right now, because she was leaving her friends behind in the home that she had known called the Dumping Ground for what she believed to be the finale ever time.**_

 _ **Goodbye Mike, farewell Carman and so long Dumping Ground, Lily thought to herself as she took one last good long hard look over at her old care home, as she sat in her dad's car slowly making her way away from it.**_

 _ **Right now this very minute, Lily Kettle is sitting in the back right seat of her dad's car taking a ride away from her home town for what she believes to be the last time. Lily and her dear loving family are moving down South in the country England to Liverpool from the North East of Newcastle, and this in order for them to run a family business in a café' by the seaside there in Liverpool. Steve Kettle who is driving his car turns around for a minute to face his fifteen year old daughter.**_

" _ **Lily are you sure now that this is what you really want in life? Lily are you sure that you really want to move away with me and Shannay?" He questions her checking for one last time that she's happy with the great big Kettle family move.**_

 _ **Lily then nods her head in response to her dad's question. She wasn't that sure before when she was having a barbeque back with her friends earlier that day in the garden of the Dumping Ground, that she really wanted to say goodbye to them all, but now however with being with her dad in his car Lily knows that she's actually feeling quite excited by heading into this brand new beginning along with her dear loving family.**_

" _ **Yeah thanks for checking on how I'm feeling right now dad, but I'm really sure about this dad, and this really means a lot to me the decision that we're all making by leaving our old lives behind, and I'm feeling really excited about the future that we're all heading into," she tells him in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **Lily then takes a look out of the car window that she's sitting beside, and she wonders about what her best mate Carman Howle is doing right now. The last Lily saw of Carman was that they were stood in the back garden of Ashdene Ridge house together, and Carman had told Lily that she wasn't going to either watch her go or say goodbye to her, and so the only people who waved Lily off from the care home were her care workers who were both Mike Milligan and May Li. Lily wonders whether she'll ever see her friend Carman again. It's just Lily and her dad Steve in the car, and this is because that both Shannay and her son Jonah are getting a lift down to where their new destination is in Liverpool by Shannay's sister who is Kerry Ravens. Shannay, her sister and Jonah had set off already in Shannay sister's car earlier that day, but the reason why Steve and Lily are just setting off to Liverpool now is because Lily needed to say a proper goodbye to her good old Dumping Ground friends. Is it just goodbye for now or does the question remain is it in fact farewell forever?**_

" _ **I'm sorry that you needed to say goodbye to Carman!" Steve apologies to his daughter, having been realising just how hard that could only have been for her.**_

 _ **Lily closes her eyes; she knows now that her decision to leave Carman behind will grow easier for her over the course of time, after all every single difficult decision that she has already made so far in her life has. Steve turns on the radio in his car, and music immediately begins to get the attention of both Steve and Lily. Lily smiles, because she knows that her dad is going through the exact same feelings that she herself is going through right now. Lily knows that Steve has just had to leave a life behind within the North East of England.**_

" _ **What was it like when you told the people who helped you out in order to help you get over your drinking problems, that you weren't going to be attending any more meetings?" She questions her dad while sitting behind him in the back seat of the car.**_

 _ **Steve takes a look back at Lily in response to her question to him, and this is just for a moment because he pretty soon returns his eyes on concentrating on the road.**_

" _ **I'm just really pleased to be rid of those meetings Lil," he tells her in response to her question that she's just asked him about within a truthful tone.**_

 _ **Those meetings to help with his alcoholism were starting to get on Steve's nerves quite a bit. Steve has been attending alcohol meetings to help him not to take to drinking again, and this had been ever since he had been reunited with his daughter Lily again, and this had been when he had met her along with her careworker Tracy Beaker in that restaurant which was quite a few years ago now. Steve's car continues to head fast down the main road.**_

" _ **Oh I, sorry Lilo I mean we need to fill up on some petrol Lil," he tells his little girl.**_

 _ **Steve's car then suddenly pulls up into a petrol station that is a TESCO express station in order for it to fill up on some petrol.**_

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _ **Steve Kettle's car pulls up outside a café' by the seaside in Liverpool. It had been rather a long drive for both Steve and Lily since leaving the TESCO express station, and the red car had just about rang out of petrol once again now. Steve and his daughter then both depart from his car together. Rain spills down on the two Kettles' from the high heavens. Steve and Lily then take to hurrying rather hastily into their brand new café' together, in order for them to get into somewhere both dry and warm to escape themselves from the harsh cold rain outside, and there they find the café' bursting away with noisy customers. Behind the counter in the café' they find that both Shannay and her sister Kerry are busy serving out food and drinks to their brand new customers, but however Kerry has served out products to most if not all of these customers before in the past, because after all Kerry has worked in this cafe' for quite a long time now. Steve and Lily make their way over to see the two sisters together, to where they are standing together behind the counter in the cafe'. Shannay grabs Steve when she sees him, and she shares out a loving kiss with him upon the lips.**_

" _ **How was your journey over here hun?" Shannay questions Steve who is her one true love.**_

 _ **Steve pulls Shannay into a loving hug after their shared kiss.**_

" _ **Traffic was hell darling!" He informs her in response to her question.**_

 _ **Kerry gives Lily a warm hearted smile.**_

" _ **I have something for you!" She informs her.**_

 _ **What Kerry has just informed her about has just made Lily rather troubled. What could Kerry possibly have for her? Kerry then proceeds to hand a key over to Lily.**_

" _ **Welcome to the café'," she says to her sounding kind hearted.**_

 _ **Lily smiles back at Kerry.**_

" _ **Thank you," she says to her sounding rather grateful.**_

 _ **Kerry shakes her head at Lily in response to what she has just said to her.**_

" _ **No thank you," she tells her sounding incredibly grateful, because Kerry understands that Lily has just given up an awful lot of things for her.**_

 _ **Kerry then pulls Lily into a loving hug.**_

" _ **Thank you for coming here to help me run this place," she says to her thanking her for everything she has just given up for her, and everything that she has agreed to do for her.**_

 _ **Lily is pleased to be here right now knowing that this is the beginning of her new life working in this café' by the seaside in the outskirts of Liverpool city, along with her family working along with her. Lily is pleased to finally put her old life about being in the care system behind her now, because she is ready to claim to herself that it is all in the past now. This is a brand new start for Lily, and she's really determined to make the very most out of it. After all both Lily and Steve are hoping for a better fresh start together in their life as father and daughter, and it really helps that situation that they are now both within a brand new city along with each other.**_

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _ **Lily Kettle makes her way into her brand new home for the very first time in her life, and she is happy to find that it is just around the corner from where she is now going to start working in her family's new cafe'. Lily is ever so happy with her new home, because it truly takes her fancy after all, and it seems perfect for Lily, her dad Steve, her dad's girlfriend Shannay, her little brother Jonah and her three legged dog Shadow to start living in together. Lily's new home really looks the part with everything it really needs inside it. Lily makes her way up the stairs along the landing into her new bedroom in her new home, and there she finds her younger brother Jonah. Jonah is much younger in age then in comparison to what his big sister Lily is. Jonah is jumping excitedly up and down on Lily's bed when she makes her way into her new bedroom and Jonah waves happily up at his big sister from where he's jumping up and down on her bed. Lily gives her little brother a loving happy smile.**_

" _ **You and me we're the new future of that café'!" She informs him believing this to be true within its detail.**_

 _ **Lily takes a look round her new bedroom with her two eyes. Lily's left happy with the actual size of her new room in her new house. The wallpaper of the room is brown, but Lily knows that she'll soon be able to turn that into either the colour pink or the colour red. Lily crosses her room over to the window there, and she takes a look outside of it. Lily's bedroom window overlooks the public street outside, and the street actually seems to be rather busy indeed, with people keep moving up and down it from all directions surrounding it. Lily can hear loud music coming from her new neighbour's house on the right hand side next to her own house. The music seems to be pumping rather loudly, and then that gives Lily a hinting idea that a boy lives in that house, because that's the sort of music a boy would listen too.**_

" _ **LILY! JONAH!" Steve Kettle rages from downstairs in their new house.**_

 _ **Lily knows that her dad must be calling both her and her little brother for one thing only, and that is off course for their tea, because Lily knows that if their father was to be calling them to do a job, then he wouldn't call for both her and Jonah, because Jonah is far too young to be helping round around the house, and so for that reason both Steve and Shannay land all the jobs and tasks that needed to be done in the old house all on Lily, Shannay more that Steve so it seemed to Lily, and so Lily is aware that her dad and his girlfriend will be continuing to issue her out orders for jobs that need to be done inside this new house, but however very luckily Lily doesn't mind at all doing the jobs that both her dad and Shannay need her to do, because of the reason that she loves her dad to pieces, and Lily is now becoming quite fond of Shannay too, but however unfortunately Lily doesn't always see eye to eye with Shannay on things. Lily coughs by taking to clearing her throat. It was after all quite dry.**_

" _ **COMING DAD!" She cries back rather loudly.**_

 _ **Lily then turns to face Jonah.**_

" _ **Come now we better go and see what he wants," she tells him rather within a command.**_

 _ **Lily is coming to love playing the part of the big sister to Jonah, because she finds that she can be both lovable towards him as well as being that mean part that every sibling needs to act out to one another upon occasions. Since Lily is much older than what her little brother is she finds that she has the higher authority in the family in comparison then what he does. Lily then offers her little brother her hand down to him to take hold off, and Jonah takes hold off his big sister's hand, Lily then helps Jonah down off her bed. Lily and Jonah then hurry out of Lily's bedroom together, closing the door behind them.**_

 _ **Chapter four**_

 _ **The Kettle family made up out of dad Steve, his girlfriend Shannay, his daughter Lily and his Jonah Kettle all sit down for dinner together in their new kitchen around their new table in their new house. The table is round. The colour of the table is dark brown. Everyone is sitting in proper chairs around the table, apart from little young Jonah off course who is sat right now in a high chair around the table. Steve takes a sip out of his bottle of beer, Shannay takes a sip from her glass of wine. It is white wine that she is drinking tonight. Shannay then gives Lily a loving smile.**_

" _ **So what do you think of the café'?" She asks her eagerly awaiting her opinion on it just whatever it maybe.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head in approval in response to what she's just been asked by Shannay.**_

" _ **I can tell that it's a busy place, and I can also tell that I'm going to have a lot of fun working there," she tells her in response to her question.**_

 _ **Lily then turns to face her dad Steve quickly.**_

" _ **Just so long as I get paid a lot of money from working there!" She tells him reminding him off the condition to why she has agreed to work in the family's new cafe'.**_

 _ **Don't get her wrong however off course Lily wants to earn a bit of money from working for her dad, but doesn't every son or daughter who agrees to helping their parents out, but Lily also wants to work in the cafe' to both help and support her family out. Shannay smiles back at Lily in response to her words ignoring what she has just told Steve.**_

" _ **You will have a lot of fun working there trust me when I tell you that, because your Aunty Kerry still has a lot of fun working there, and she's been working there for just over twenty years," she says to her in response to her words.**_

 _ **Steve then takes a look at Shannay in response to what she has just told his daughter.**_

" _ **Kerry isn't Lily's Aunty yet since we're not married yet," he reminds her.**_

 _ **Shannay turns to face Steve in response to his reminder.**_

" _ **Funny you should say that, because if you asked me then I would happily marry you," she tells him in response to his reminder half hinting him to ask her the question.**_

 _ **What better night is there for Steve to pop the question to Shannay then tonight when they're just entering into their new lives together. Steve then takes to winking lovingly over at Shannay as he gets up off his chair, and he kneels down before her on bending knee. Oh he's doing it! Steve then proceeds to pull a red coloured velvet box out of his jacket pocket. Steve takes to opening the box, and inside the box there's the most amazing looking golden ring that you'll ever see, it has a dark blue shiny real diamond on it. Steve then proceeds to take a look up at Shannay lovingly in the eyes.**_

" _ **Will you marry me?" He questions her hoping beyond all hope that she really will say the simple yes word to him, and luckily for him she does.**_

 _ **Lily smiles in great delight when Shannay proceeds to say yes in response to her dad's question. Lily knows that she is now much more both prepared and ready to call Shannay her new mum. Lily loved her old mum to bits, but she had her time in their family, and Lily will never ever stop missing her mum, because after all she is the very reason to how she is both alive and here today, but Lily knows that her mum would have wanted both her and her dad to find happiness with another woman in their little family. Steve then places the ring on one of Shannay's fingers. Shannay kisses her future husband Steve lovingly on the lips. Lily now knows that she'll soon have a new mum.**_

 _ **Chapter five**_

 _ **Lily Kettle steps out of her new house into her new garden for the very first time, at the exact same time as the door of the next house along the street from her own also opens up its front door, and Lily then watches while standing stone still in her garden as a boy about her own age steps foot out of the house. Lily can't help but take a good long hard look at the boy. This boy's good looks immediately takes to capturing Lily's immediate attention. The boy then realises that Lily's looking at him as he catches her staring over him out of the corner of his eye. The young boy takes a look over at Lily taking in her beauty for the very first time in his life. This young man loves the sight of Lily's long blonde hair. A girl with long blonde hair is what this young man tends to go for, but however there is just so much more to this young lady this young man can see from just her long blonde hair. This young man much approves of Lily's brown coloured eyes, and he likes them.**_

" _ **Talk to her! Go on speak to her!" A voice inside this young man's head pressures him into beginning to speak to Lily.**_

 _ **Razz Kevins smiles over at Lily Kettle.**_

" _ **Ah, hello, have you just moved in?" He questions her speaking to her for the very first time in his life.**_

 _ **Lily nods her head at the boy in response to his question to her. Miss Kettle loves the sight of this young man who she doesn't know yet is called Razz Kevins smiling over at her, but however she is ready to do what any young girl would do in this situation and be rude to him. Lily folds her arms and she pulls a sharp face over at Razz.**_

" _ **Yeah obviously!" She snaps back at him in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **The boy continues to smile over at Lily however now appearing to be a little bit taken aback by what she has just snapped out at him.**_

" _ **Well in that case I'd like welcome you to Elmtree lane, and to introduce myself to you I'm Razz Kevins," he tells her.**_

 _ **The word Elmtree captures Lily's attention. She hadn't realised that her street was known as Elmtree until now. Lily is more than familiar with the name Elmtree, because that's the name after all of her old carehome before she moved with people she used to know in care to Ashdene Ridge house in a big transfer changing over of care homes.**_

" _ **Your family owns that café', don't they?" The boy questions Lily.**_

 _ **Lily's surprised to discover that this strange boy already knows so much about her without her even telling him things. Lily now knows that she's got to try and impress this boy to make him continue to talk to her.**_

" _ **Yeah my family does own that café', how about you stop by the café' sometime, and I can give you free discount on some off the food! When you go into the cafe' just tell the person behind the counter unless it is me off course that Lily Kettle, that's me by the way, said that you could have five percent of some of the food products," she tells the boy explaining to him.**_

 _ **The boy shakes his head in response to what Lily has just said to him, he knows that he too feels the need to be rude in a situation such as this.**_

" _ **Ah no sorry I can't stand café's pet!" He tells her in response to her words sharply.**_

 _ **The boy then proceeds to disappear back into his house. Lily's left feeling disappointed that she failed in trying to impress this boy.**_

 _ **Chapter six**_

 _ **A certain Razz Kevins has just met the young lady the same age as him off his dreams in his garden. Razz hopes that meeting was just the first of many to come between both him and Lily. Razz dashes into his bedroom feeling really excited. The image of the young lady that he has just seen plays in Razz's mind. Even though he told her that he wouldn't visit her café' Razz is much more than determined to visit Lily's family's café. Razz paces his bedroom excitedly, going from one end to another repeatedly. Razz just really wants to see Lily again. Razz looks up at the clouds in the bright clear blue sky, and he's aware that the new girl who's the new keeper of his dreams is only a short distance away from him, with now living in the exact same street as him.**_

 _ **Lily Kettle makes her way wandering down Elmtree lane. She has still got the image of the strange young man she's just met playing around in her mind. Lily can't deny that the young lad she's just met is good looking, and that she'd like to meet him again. At the bottom of Elmtree lane Lily turns right into Archridge drive. At the very bottom of Archridge drive which isn't that big a street there are some gangsters selling drugs, on the corner. Lily decides to walk on the other side of the street where there are no drug dealers, so that she can't get herself into trouble with them. Lily however is then sighted by a drug dealer. A lad in his early twenties rounds on Lily, and he smiles a cheeky smile at her after he has raced up to her presence on the street.**_

" _ **Heyho, what ave we ere then? Who the hell are you pretty lady, and since when did you just happen to move into the area?" The lad questions Lily.**_

 _ **Lily can smell the man's disgusting breath on her face. She smiles coldly back at the lad in response to his question's to her.**_

" _ **I don't have to answer to you!" She snaps back sharply at him in response to his question simply.**_

 _ **The lad quickly grabs Lily firmly by her arm, and he holds on tightly to her arm, refusing to let go off it even when Lily tries to push him away from her.**_

" _ **Well I can make you answer me, but I don't wantta harm a hot bird like you!" The lad hisses out at Lily.**_

 _ **Lily tries to struggle her arm away from the lad's arm continuously, but she finds that she can't, because he's holding onto her arm too tightly. Lily realises that she has no other choice but to tell this lad her name.**_

" _ **My name's Lily, and that's all the information that your getting about me!" She snarls out in anger at the great big hard tough lad.**_

 _ **The lad smiles coldly after hearing Lily's name.**_

" _ **A good name for a tough cookie!" He tells her.**_

 _ **The lad then places his own head against Lily's head.**_

" _ **Now tell me if you're new to this area!" He snaps out at her in a demanding tone.**_

 _ **The lad is starting to really frighten Lily now.**_

" _ **Let go off my arm please, PLEASE!" Kettle tries to beg the drug dealer in a tone of mercy.**_

 _ **Another drug dealer rounds on the drug dealer who's busy interrogating Lily.**_

" _ **Hey what are you to that girl mate? Let her go!" He commands him.**_

 _ **The drug dealer who has been interrogating Lily then pushes her roughly away from him.**_

" _ **Go now before you get hurt!" The drug dealer yells out at Lily scaring her away from him.**_

 _ **Lily doesn't need to be told twice for she then takes off running as fast as she can down the street away from the lad's, and at the bottom of the street Lily realises much to her horror that her mobile phone's no longer in her jacket pocket, and neither seems to be her wallet. Lily then realises that much to her anger and shock that while the drug dealer was distracting her by asking her questions, and holding onto her arm he was also mugging her busying himself with his other free hand. Lily can't contain in her anger, and she lets it out all of a sudden by kicking out at a nearby garden wall feeling anger boiling up inside of her.**_

 _ **Chapter seven**_

 _ **Lily's dad Steve Kettle makes his way into the kitchen in his new home, and he finds both his future wife Shannay in there along with her sister Kerry. Steve turns to face Shannay.**_

" _ **Have you seen Lily, she's not in the house?" He questions her sounding concerned.**_

 _ **Shannay shakes her head back at him looking alarmed in response to his question to her.**_

" _ **No isn't she in her room?" She asks him in response to his own question also sounding concerned, believing simply that she must just be in the house without him realising.**_

 _ **Steve shakes his head in response to Shannay's question.**_

" _ **No the only thing I found in that room was Shadow laid down on her bed," he tells her in response to her question to him.**_

 _ **Kerry proceeds to giving both Steve and Shannay a reassuring smile.**_

" _ **I'm sure that Lily will turn up soon!" She promises them both believing herself that Lily can't have gone far, and maybe perhaps she has just gone for a little explore on her own around the village.**_

 _ **Suddenly the doorbell rings out loudly throughout the house. Steve smiles to the two sisters.**_

" _ **Sooner than expected it seems," he tells them both happily knowing that it is Lily who is calling on their door.**_

 _ **Shannay then disappears out of the kitchen to answer the door. Steve remains in the kitchen along with Kerry. Suddenly when Steve hears Shannay opening the front door of his house he can hear his daughter crying bursting with tears. A few minutes later Shannay returns to the kitchen with a tearful Lily. Steve heads straight over to his fifteen year old daughter as soon as he finds her crying before him. Steve pulls Lily into a loving hug. Steve is ever so shocked to find his daughter all of a sudden crying before him like this. Lily trembles in fear in her dad's arms.**_

" _ **What's the matter love? What's happened?" Steve questions her sounding concerned about her.**_

 _ **Lily wipes the tears away from her eyes using her soft white clean hands. The drug dealer who attacked her had horrible unclean and dirty hands like he hadn't washed them in a long time.**_

" _ **I've been mugged dad! A man stole my wallet and phone!" Lily informs Steve in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **Steve's left horrified by Lily's information to him.**_

" _ **Love I must call the police, I just simply have to, and I'll want you to explain everything to them, but don't worry you'll be alright, and the police will soon deal with whoever attacked you! Are you alright to talk to the police?" He questions her sounding alarmed.**_

 _ **Shannay quickly turns to face Steve.**_

" _ **I'll call the police hun you see to Lily," she tells him after she sees Lily nodding her head in response to her dad's question to her.**_

 _ **Shannay then goes disappearing out of the kitchen to call up the police to the scene that has occurred.**_

 _ **Chapter eight**_

 _ **The drug dealer who's just mugged Lily Kettle who is called Daniel Kevins, yeah that's right Razz's brother comes returning home to his house which is actually unfortunately for everyone right next door to Lily's house. Dan comes bursting through the front door of his house. The house seems to be deserted. Daniel knows that his dad will be at work down at the police station right now, and that his little sister will be seeing to her horses inside her stable yard at the moment, but however Dan knows that his little brother never goes far, and so Daniel knows that Razz will be shut up inside his bedroom now watching TV just like every lazy teenage boy does.**_

" _ **Is that you bro?" The voice of Daniel's little brother rings out throughout the house coming from upstairs.**_

 _ **Daniel clears his throat.**_

" _ **Yeah it is mate come down here bro got something for ya!" He calls back up the stairs to Razz standing at the bottom of them now.**_

 _ **Daniel then makes his way into the living room in his home, and there he finds much to his horror two police officers eagerly awaiting him. When Shannay gave the description of the drug dealer that Lily had given her to the police they knew him by his description straight away. Lily didn't need to explain anything to the police luckily, because they just knew what this man was capable of. Razz then hurries down the stairs into the living room in his house, and he is left shocked to find two police men stood before both him and his big brother in their living room.**_

" _ **What's going on in here?" Razz shouts out in a tone of shock at both Daniel and the two officers.**_

 _ **Daniel rounds on his younger brother in response to his question.**_

" _ **Yeah I'd like to know that myself," he tells him in response to his question.**_

 _ **Daniel should now that they are here for him, but however he knows that there's no guarantee that they are here today to fetch him, for all Daniel knows Razz could have done something committing a crime against the law to upset the police. A police officer however steps forward to face Daniel.**_

" _ **I think you know deep down what's going on sir! Mr Kevins earlier this evening did you or did you not take a young girl called Lily, mobile phone and wallet from her?" He questions him demanding him sharply for an answer.**_

 _ **The police officer then withdraws both Lily's phone and wallet from his jacket pocket, and he shows them both to Daniel. Daniel's left shocked to discover that the girl he stole from took to snitching on him. The police officer then unlocks the password on Lily's phone, and he proceeds to show Dan a picture of Lily on the phone. Razz also takes a look down at the picture of the girl on the phone, and he's left horrified to learn that the new keeper of his heart the girl he's been chatting to himself today has been mugged by his own criminal big brother. Razz rounds in anger on Daniel after seeing the picture of Lily on her phone.**_

" _ **What the bloody hell were you thinking?" He snaps out at him in a sharp tone.**_

 _ **Daniel smiles coldly back at his little brother in response to his question.**_

" _ **That we could get some cash to pull some more birds that we like!" He informs him in response to his question.**_

 _ **Razz then without controlling himself takes to lashing out and punching his big brother full on in the face, nice one Razz.**_

" _ **The only bird that I have eyes for is Lily!" He informs him in a truthful tone in anger for what he did to her.**_

 _ **Razz has only just met Lily once earlier that very day, and so therefore he has only just talked to her once, but however he believes that she's been the keeper of both his heart and dreams for a thousand million years. Razz knows that both he and Lily were just simply destined to be with one another. Razz takes to watching as the two police officers then slap a pair of handcuffs roughly down onto Daniel's arms.**_

" _ **Mr Daniel Kevins we're arresting you for stealing from a young lady you may not say anything, but it may harm your defence if you don't say something now that you later relay on in court!" They yell out at him as they arrest him, Daniel didn't even confess himself up to them for his crime, but however they are just aware that he did go for Lily.**_

 _ **Razz steps forward to face the police officers.**_

" _ **Hand the phone and the wallet over to me, and I'll see to it that they're both returned safely to Lily!" He promises them both.**_

 _ **A police officer then shakes his head at Razz in response to his promise that he has just given to them.**_

" _ **No I'm afraid that my associate and I can't trust you to live up to your word, and therefore I myself will be seeing to it sir that both the wallet and the phone are returned safely to the hands Miss Lily Kettle, good day sir!" He informs him in response to his promise.**_

 _ **The other police officer then rests his eyes on Razz.**_

" _ **Members off our team will be around later to search your house for anymore stolen goods!" He tells him in a warning tone.**_

 _ **The two police officers then lead Daniel roughly out of the living room in his house before Razz's two very own eyes.**_

 _ **Chapter nine**_

 _ **Razz Kevins knocks loudly on the front door of Lily Kettle's new house on Elmtree lane. Steve Kettle takes to answering the` front door of his new house. Steve takes a look at Razz with the look off suspicion in his two eyes.**_

" _ **Who are you?" He demands an answer sharply from him.**_

 _ **Steve knows that there are some people that both he and his family can't simply trust in this new village that they've just moved up too. Razz smiles at Steve in response to his question.**_

" _ **I'm a new friend of your daughter Lily!" He informs him in response to his question.**_

 _ **Steve folds his arms in anger in response to Razz's information.**_

" _ **And I'm supposed to believe you? My daughter's only been living in this area for not even a whole day!" He snarls out at him.**_

 _ **Lily herself then appears by her dad's side by the front door off their house. Lily smiles in great delight when she sees her new found friend Razz standing before her in her new garden. Lily then takes a look at beside her at Steve.**_

" _ **It's alright dad this lad is my friend," she tells him having overheard the conversation that has just gone on between both her dad and her new mate.**_

 _ **Steve then gives Razz a little smile.**_

" _ **Well in that case you have my apology, come in you must be freezing to death out there," he says to him sounding warm hearted.**_

 _ **Steve then proceeds to show Razz rather kindly into his family home. Lily grabs her dad firmly by the arm.**_

" _ **Disappear! Now!" She commands him.**_

 _ **Steve then quickly retreats back into the kitchen in response to his daughter's command to him. Lily then turns to face Razz smiling at him.**_

" _ **I didn't expect to see you again so soon," she tells him in a truthful tone.**_

 _ **Lily is still a little shaken after getting mugged earlier that day. Razz gives Lily a cheeky smile in response to what she has just told him.**_

" _ **Are you alright?" He questions her sounding concerned about her.**_

 _ **Lily shrugs her shoulders in response to Razz's question to her.**_

" _ **If you count getting mugged as being alright then yeah I am," she tells him in response to his question to her.**_

 _ **Razz then steps closer to face Lily.**_

" _ **It was my brother! It was my brother who mugged you, you have my absolute apologies!" He informs her sounding upset to have a big brother such as Daniel.**_

 _ **Lily's left shocked by Razz's information that he has just given to her.**_

" _ **What? Are you being serious? You seem normal to me? You don't seem to me like you have a criminal big brother!" She interrogates him rather angrily.**_

 _ **Razz gives Lily a little sweet smile.**_

" _ **I'm sorry but yeah I am being serious, but Lily believe me when I tell you that I'm nothing like what my big brother is! I'll never ever do to you what he did to you" He promises her begging her to trust him in his word to her.**_

 _ **Lily rounds in anger on Razz the young lad who she actually believed for a moment she had feelings for.**_

" _ **I don't know how I can trust you then if you have a brother like him!" Lily snaps out in a sharp tone of anger at Razz.**_

 _ **What she has just told him upsets Razz greatly. Lily then pushes him roughly towards the door of her new house.**_

" _ **GET OUT!" Lily thunders out at Razz in a terrifying tone.**_

 _ **Razz pins himself to the spot facing her.**_

" _ **Lily please!" He begs her.**_

 _ **Razz looks back at Lily trying to plead with her with a look that he's nothing like his big brother, and that he's not going to hurt her. Lily pushes Razz roughly out of her house, and she slams the front door sharply in his face. Lily has managed to scare Razz away from her, but she immediately regrets it kind of.**_

 _ **Chapter ten**_

 _ **Steve Kettle sits down by the table in the kitchen in his new home with his future wife Shannay sitting beside him in the room. Steve is drinking a bottle of beer while Shannay is holding a nice glass of red wine in her hand. Steve gives Shannay a little smile.**_

" _ **I don't believe that all off the people around here in this village are like that Daniel bloke who mugged our Lily, I've just met a lovely young lad who is a new found friend of Lily's, and he seems to be really nice, a good kid, and so I'm thinking about holding an open garden barbeque for us to introduce ourselves to all our new neighbours here in this village," he explains to her telling her.**_

 _ **Shannay quite agrees with her future husband's words to her, and she takes to nodding her head in agreement to his words.**_

" _ **Oh what a lovely idea, STEVE!" Shannay cries out in great delight.**_

 _ **Steve is now determined to organise an open garden barbeque for both him and his family to introduce themselves to all their new neighbours, in their new back garden.**_

 _ **Ending**_

 _ **Lily Kettle hurries into her bedroom in her new house. Lily's really happy to find her bedroom deserted when she gets there, her little brother Jonah is no longer jumping up and down excitedly on her bed, and nor is her three legged dog Shadow laying down upon her bed. Lily sinks down on her bed, and she sinks her face deep into her pillow, and she begins to weep silently into it, breaking her heart down once again. Lily is ever so sad to have learned that Razz Kevins has a criminal for a big brother. Lily really wished that Razz would make a move on her, and that he would begin a relationship with her. The words that keep floating around inside Lily's head are, "just because Razz's brother is a criminal that doesn't make him one, Razz maybe a good man and very much unlike his brother!" Lily wishes more than anything to believe those words, but unfortunately she just doesn't know how she can. Despite everything however, despite getting mugged by that criminal and meeting Razz Lily is much more than happy to be here in her new bedroom in her new home in her new village in her new city Liverpool, and Lily's now ready to put her old life of living in care at the Dumping Ground behind her, and she's now going to move on from it! Lily will miss her best mate who is back at the Dumping Ground Carman Howle, but she's excited with the hope that she'll meet some new mate's here in Liverpool! Will Lily ever come across both Razz and his big brother again? Read onto find out if she does!**_

 _ **To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Adventure Opens_**

 ** _(2014 edition)_**

 ** _Series One Episode Two_**

 ** _Introduction, a recap to what happened in episode one:_**

 ** _Both the young lady from the Dumping Ground, who is Lily Kettle and also her dad Steve moved away from where they lived in the North East of England to a small village by the seaside in the great city off Liverpool, because Lily's family now owns a café' there, thanks to Steve's girlfriend Shannay's sister Kerry Ravens._**

 ** _The Kettle family made up out of father Steven, his daughter Lily, his girlfriend Shannay, his son Jonah and his dog Shadow managed to settle comfortably into their new home in which they are all more than happy with, delighted in fact they are all delighted with it._**

 ** _There in their new house at dinner, Steve popped the question out proposing with a golden real diamond ring to marry his girlfriend Shannay, and luckily she agreed with this, furthermore Steve then went onto giving Shannay the golden ring by placing it on one of her fingers._**

 ** _Lily Kettle herself took to meeting a young man about her own age who is called Razz Kevins, and who she began immediately to flirt with, but however soon Lily saw a much different light to Razz, and this happened after Razz's big brother called Daniel took to mugging her on a street. Daniel managed to steal himself both Lily's mobile phone and wallet from her, but when the police men arrested him they managed to safely return the stolen goods to Lily. Lily however now unfortunately doesn't trust Razz, due to what his big brother did to her._**

 **** ** _Steve Kettle took to deciding along with his new fiancée Shannay to hold an open garden barbeque, in order for them to introduce themselves to all their new neighbours who live in the same street as them in the village, and this is where our story shall continue!_**

 ** _Chapter one_**

 ** _The Kettle family today are holding an open garden barbeque in order for them to introduce themselves to all their new neighbours, and so right now this very second Mr Steve Kettle is standing behind a barbeque in his back garden serving burgers to all his new friends, and neighbours, his eldest daughter Lily is sat very near to the barbeque in her back garden munching away on a rather tasty chicken burger, along with her little brother called Jonah who has sat himself down upon her knee. Naughty Jonah is cheekily but accidently slopping bits of his own chicken burger all over his big sister, but however luckily Lily doesn't mind that in the slightest, because due to the fact that she just knows that young Jonah doesn't mean to make a great deal of mess all over her, and that she can just wipe it all off her later on._**

 ** _A man makes his way over to where Lily and Jonah are sat down together in their garden having sighted them both from a short distance away. There seems to be an empty chair beside Lily's chair. Shannay was sitting on that chair earlier, but now she has gone off to serve out drinks to all her new neighbours. The man smiles down at Lily while he points at the seat beside her after making his way over to both her and Jonah. Jonah jumps down from where he has been sitting on Lily's knee, and he rushes over across the busy garden to his family dog Shadow, ready to play with him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Excuse me I was wondering is anyone sitting there?" Lily's new neighbour questions her in her new garden._**

 ** _She then proceeds to shake her head in response to the man's question to her; since Lily knows that Shannay won't mind her giving up the chair that she had been sitting down on earlier for one of their new neighbour's to take a seat down on. The man takes a seat down on the chair beside Lily's chair, and he gives her a very warm hearted smile. Instant impressions Lily gets of this new neighbour of her's is that he seems to be a kind hearted middle aged man._**

 ** _"_** ** _I just wanted to introduce myself to you darling; I'm Kyle Kevins Razz's dad!" The man informs Lily introducing himself to her._**

 ** _Lily is left really shocked by Razz's dad's information to her, and it changes the impressions at once that she has just got of him._**

 ** _"_** ** _He must be a bad man if he has raised a bad son!" A sharp voice appears inside Lily's head warning her._**

 **** ** _Suddenly she doesn't want this man to be sitting next to her anymore. Lily smiles back at Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh nice to meet you, but sorry though I've just remembered that seat that you're sitting on belongs to my dad, and he'll be coming over soon to sit there!" She tells him in response to his information rather hastily trying to urge him away from her, but however now the man ruses to budge from his chair._**

 ** _Kyle continues to smile in response to Lily's information that she has just given to him, and he shrugs his shoulders at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh well your dad seems to be rather busy serving out burgers over there, but if he does come to sit back down here then I'd be very more than happy to give up my seat for him, since he is my host for the afternoon after all, but right now my dear I'd like to talk to you about both of my son's who I believe you have come to know!" He says to her in response to what she has just told him._**

 ** _Lily knows that there's no way for her to avoid having this conversation with Kyle Kevins even if she wanted to, but something has suddenly made her wish to hear him out, and that is off course curiosity. Lily is curious to know what sort of a man her new found friend Razz really is, and she needs to know once and for all if he's anything like what his big brother Daniel is, but however Lily wonders if she can really trust anything at all that Kyle is about to tell her? What if every member of this Kevins family that she has just met are bad people? Kyle coughs in order to clear his throat before continuing on to talk to Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Firstly I just wish to apologise for what my eldest son did to you!" He apologises to the young lady._**

 ** _Lily shrugs her shoulders in response to Kyle's apology._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shit happens!" She tells him in response to his apology to her._**

 ** _Kyle nods his head in agreement to what Lily has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well yeah unfortunately sometimes it does, but I want you to know that I no longer think of Daniel as my son, and likewise neither my son Razz or my daughter Hannah think of him as their big brother! We've disowned him Lily for what he did to both you and other people very much like you who have suffered by his hand!" He explains to her in agreement to her._**

 ** _Kyle continues to give Lily a smile, luckily he seems to be on her side rather than on his own son's side._**

 ** _"_** ** _The other thing I wanted to say is that my youngest son Razz is nothing like my eldest son Daniel! Razz was completely heartbroken the other day when you kicked him out of your house believing him to be just as bad a man as Daniel! Please apologise to Razz for him, me and yourself for what you did to him the other day!" Kyle takes to telling Lily in a truthful promise._**

 ** _Lily however just doesn't know now whether Kyle is lying to her or not. Mr Kevins takes a look beside him at Miss Kettle with mercy in his two green eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please don't ruin your new friendship with my son Razz for what my son Daniel did to you! Even though he has just met you twice Razz really likes you!" Kyle takes to begging Lily to trust his youngest son in a tone of mercy._**

 ** _Lily then therefore decides there and then while sitting on her chair to make an apology to Razz for not trusting him, and to believe absolutely everything that Kyle has just told her. Lily takes a look back at Kyle in response to what he has just begged her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Can you give me Razz's number please?" Lily questions Kyle begging him now for his help._**

 ** _Kyle takes to nodding his head in response to Lily's question to him before looking up his youngest son's mobile phone number on his own mobile phone before showing it to her, and so that she can put it into her own phone. Lily now has Razz's number in her phone. Kyle rises to his feet up off the chair before taking one last look back at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come around to mine and see Razz sometime, I'm sure he'll really like that!" He tells her before wandering away from her across the garden._**

 ** _Lily takes now to searching through her mobile phone for Razz's number, and when she finds it she presses the green button on the phone, and she places her phone beside one of her ears._**

 ** _Chapter two_**

 ** _Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins are making their way together now into Lily's new bedroom in her new house in the small village by the seaside in Liverpool. Both Lily and Razz managed to make up with each other over their phone call, and so Lily invited Razz over to her house to enjoy the rest of the open garden barbeque. Razz is feeling quite impressed with Lily's room now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nice room, do you know that all the years I've been living next door to this house I've never once been inside this room before?" Razz tells Lily._**

 ** _Lily gives Razz a warm hearted smile before taking a seat down facing him on her four poster bed._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going to keep my room like this; no I'm going to decorate it soon. I'm not a fan off the colour black which is why I want to change the colour of my wallpaper to either pink or red," she tells him._**

 ** _When Lily's friend Kerry owned this house before both she and her family moved into it, Kerry never once used this room, and so she didn't bother painting it back when she moved into it, and so the colour of this room is still the same colour as to when Kerry first bought this house, the colour black that represents dull.._**

 ** _"_** ** _Started working in your family café' yet?" Razz questions Lily taking a seat down beside her on her bed._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head in response to Razz's question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _No I start working there next week!" She informs him in response to his question to her._**

 ** _Razz then takes to giving Lily a rather cheeky smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll declare that I told a lie to you when I told you that I'm not a fan of café's, because I really love café's, to be perfectly honest with you I really love absolutely anywhere that sells food," he tells her._**

 ** _Razz isn't fat, he's just like any young man off his age he likes a good meal. Lily hands a CD over to her new friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you like the Wanted?" She questions him._**

 ** _Lily herself is a great big huge fan of the wanted. She has been to many musical festivals and concerts in her time with her two old friends Tee Taylor and Carman Howle to watch them singing. Razz shrugs his shoulders in response to Lily's question to him while taking a look down at the CD in his hand that she has just handed over to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't mind them," Razz says to Lily truthfully in response to her question to him._**

 ** _Lily gives Razz a loving smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _I could play some Wanted for us now on my CD player if you'd like," she tells him sounding casual._**

 ** _Razz then shakes his head however in response to what Lily has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nar you're alright thanks, I'd prefer to just talk to you if you don't mind," he says to her._**

 ** _Lily then places her CD down upon the floor off her bedroom before taking a look back across her room at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _So what college are you applying for?" Lily questions her new mate._**

 ** _Razz takes a look back across the room at his new friend in response to her question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _The army college in Haraget!" He tells her in response to her question to him._**

 ** _Lily's suddenly left frightened by what Razz has just told her about what his intentions for the future are._**

 ** _"_** ** _You could get hurt!" She warns him sounding suddenly frightened for him, and this pleases the new Razz that his new friend is showing her concern for him._**

 ** _Razz shakes his head in response to Lily's warning to him however._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nar I'm a skilful warrior nothing harms me baby," he tells her in response to her warning that she has just given to him._**

 ** _Lily quite admires Razz's use of words that he has just given to her, and she respects him for them saying them. Razz is troubled however._**

 ** _"_** ** _What about you Lily what college are you applying for?" He questions her out of curiosity._**

 ** _Miss Kettle takes a look back at Mr Kevins in response to his question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't really know, but however I want to learn a lot more about the subject of catering in order for me to start working in my Aunty's cafe'!" She informs him in response to his question to her._**

 ** _Lily wants to do a catering course at a college here in Liverpool, because pretty soon she'll start to work in her family café'._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can see you as a chef, you'll be absolutely fantastic working in that cafe' of yours," Razz tells Lily in a truthful tone._**

 ** _Lily smiles in response to what Razz has just said to her, what she has just heard from him has really taken to making her day._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you really think so?" She questions him longing for the correct answer from him._**

 ** _Razz winks at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can see you being anything that you want yourself to be babe, because everything just fits so nicely with your name! Lily Kettle, that's a great name" he tells her in response to her question to him._**

 ** _Lily rises to her feet up from where she was sitting on her bed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you want to go out for a walk with me?" She questions Razz._**

 ** _Kevins half nods his head and half shrugs his shoulders in response to Kettle's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah alright I will do if you want me to," he tells her in response to her question to him._**

 ** _They are really falling in love with one another now. To fall in love with someone is a great honour, and a fantastic privilege. Razz and Lily then disappear out of Lily's new bedroom together hand in hand._**

 ** _Chapter three_**

 ** _They disappear away from their street now together both the new happy couple who are Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins. Razz suddenly has an idea of where they could both go together as he takes a look beside where he is wandering at Lily who is walking by his side._**

 ** _"_** ** _Want to come with me to my sister's stable yard with me? You'll love it there. The horses there are fantastic!" Razz questions Lily sounding troubled._**

 ** _Actually funny enough Miss Kettle used to horse ride at a stable yard called Murton Equestrain centre, and she was there for about four years, and she really enjoyed it. Lily smiles back at Razz in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I would like that, I love horses," she tells him in response to his question to her._**

 ** _It takes them both about half an hour to walk to the stable yard in Living village together, and when they arrive there Lily discovers that the stable yard is actually much bigger than she can remember Murton Equestrian centre is, and Living Equestrian centre has a lot more lively horses than Murton does._**

 **** ** _Both Razz and his new friend Lily head into a small hut in the Equestrian centre which is known as the classroom, and there they find Razz's younger sister Hannah having her pony club lesson in the classroom along with some of her fellow stable yard friends. Hannah is actually the same age as both her big brother Razz and Lily are, but however Razz is actually slightly older than his younger sister Hannah is by just simply a month and a half._**

 ** _Hannah heads over to see both her big brother and his new friend in the classroom after she has watched them enter into it together. Hannah gives Lily a little smile when she sees her standing before her in her classroom. Hannah knows who this is._**

 ** _"_** ** _You must be Lily, Razz has told me a lot about you," Hannah says to Lily as she holds out her hand for her to take._**

 ** _Lily takes hold of Hannah's hand, and the two girls shake hands with each other. The leader of the pony club heads over to face the three of them Hannah, Lily and Razz in the room. There's a badge on the leader's jacket, and Lily learns from reading that badge that the leader's name is Janet. Janet gives Lily a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Janet Velvin," she tells her as she introduces herself to her sounding both warm hearted and kind._**

 ** _Lily then gives Janet a little smile in response to hearing her name from her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily Kettle," Lily says to Janet after hearing her name introducing herself to her._**

 ** _Janet then proceeds to give Lily a nice little friendly pat on the back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very nice to meet you Lily, actually Razz has told me all about you, because as well as being Hannah's riding instructor I'm a friend of their family," she tells her._**

 ** _Janet continues to give Lily a warm hearted smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome to Living Equestrain centre," she says kindly to her welcoming her into the stable yard._**

 ** _Hannah then links arms with Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now I'll show you properly round the yard," she tells her sounding excited for her to be here with her._**

 ** _Hannah and Lily who seem to be the two new very best of friends then disappear out of the classroom into the yard outside together to take a look around the yard. Janet then winks at Razz after Lily and Hannah have left the room together._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're doing well for yourself there my son, asked her out yet?" She cries out at him sounding excited for him._**

 ** _Razz wishes in response to what Janet has just said to him that Lily actually becomes his new girlfriend. Razz would much rather have Lily in his life than Daniel._**

 ** _Chapter three_**

 ** _Hannah Kevins takes to showing her new friend all around the riding school, and they stop for a little friendly chat together inside the indoor riding school._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're using the indoor arena at the moment, because it's too cold with it being winter for us to use the outdoor arena," Hannah explains to her new friend about her stable yard._**

 ** _Both the indoor and the outdoor arena seem to be more or less the same in size, and Lily knows that this is very unlike the old stable yard that she used to ride at back at Murton. Lily gives Hannah a sweet little smile in response to what she has just explained to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I used to go horse riding myself back in this place near to where I lived before back in Newcastle called Murton Equestrian centre," she tells her._**

 ** _Hannah smiles in great excitement at Lily having been really interested in response to what she has just been told by her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Learn to horse ride again! I'm riding without a friend here at the moment, because my boyfriend Lewis Briggs who used to horse ride here along with me moved down to Newcastle more or less about the same time as you yourself moved up here," she says to her begging her to start horse riding at Living Equestrain centre._**

 ** _Lily is ready to take Hannah's words into consideration. A big fat man then comes stumbling into the indoor riding school while leading a horse by a rope roughly behind him. This man Hannah knows is called Mr Allen Longdale, and he turns sharply to face the two girls in the indoor arena when he has made his way into it._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are you two doing in here? Up to no good are you? Well Hannah if you're not doing anything then Beth's stable could really do with a good cleanout!" Allen snaps sharply out at the two teenage girls really taking to scaring them both silly._**

 ** _Hannah then gives Lily an apologetic smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry mate I must return to work! Duty calls so it seems," she says in an apologetic tone to her as she turns to disappear out of the riding school._**

 ** _Lily then follows Hannah out of the indoor riding school._**

 ** _"_** ** _No worries my friend you really must return to work, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me, and if I were you then I wouldn't get on the wrong side of him." She tells her following her in her path._**

 ** _Hannah then races off in a direction of a stable where there's a horse leaning out of the stable taking a good look at both her and Lily. This horse so it seems is trying his very best to escape himself from his stable which has been locked up tight. Lily herself also heads over to the stable intending to give Hannah a hand. Hannah has now made her way into the stable, and there she's started to clean the horse Beth with a brush, and she'll do this before she cleans all the dirty hay out of his stable. Lily stands just outside Beth's stable taking a look inside the stable at Hannah._**

 ** _"_** ** _So you work here then what's the pay like?" Miss Kettle questions Miss Kevins sounding both curious and rather interested._**

 ** _Lily knows that if the pay working here turns out to be good then there's no reason why she herself can't start working here. Hannah then takes a look out of the stable at Lily while continuing to brush Beth with a firm brush, and she shakes her head at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I won't work here and I don't get paid anything from helping out here, I work here for free, helping out is what I do here in this stable yard, but I don't mind doing that, because I love the horses," Hannah tells Lily in response to her question to her._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head at Hannah._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you don't get paid anything and you offer up your own free time to help out at this stable yard then that riding instructor should treat you a little better in my opinion! He seems to be very nasty towards you!" She snaps out at her feeling kind of sorry for the way by which she is treated towards here._**

 ** _Hannah's suddenly troubled by what Lily has just snapped out at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Which riding instructor?" She questions her new friend in response to her words._**

 ** _Lily takes a look back at her new friend Hannah in response to her question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _That man we just met back in the indoor arena," she tells her in response to her question to her._**

 ** _Hannah suddenly remembers meeting the man she really doesn't like Allen just a couple of minutes ago._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh Lily that's Allen Longdale! Both he and Janet Velvin are the joint owners of this very place that we're in Living Equestrain centre," Hannah says to Lily._**

 ** _There's a moment of silence while Lily starts having doubts on wishing to start horse riding here._**

 ** _"_** ** _I may not wish to return to this place if this place is ran by a man like him, because he really seems to be one of those men who just wants other people to look up to him and to respect him, because he owns an Equestrain centre, and he gets a lot of money from people who come here to horse ride," Lily tells Hannah._**

 ** _Kevins then takes a look back at Kettle with mercy in her two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please come back here to Living Equestrian centre Lily! I really want us to start horse riding together! You and me could become the very best of friends!" She begs her in a tone of mercy in response to her words that she has just shared out with her._**

 ** _Razz then appears by Lily's side just outside Beth's stable. Razz smiles into the stable at his younger sister._**

 ** _"_** ** _Spoken to Dan since he's been inside?" He questions her sounding troubled._**

 ** _Hannah shakes her head in response to Razz's question that he has just given to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, I want nothing more to do with him!" She tells him in response to his question._**

 ** _It appears that just like both her dad Kyle and her older brother Razz Hannah is not yet ready to forgive Daniel for how he attacked Lily. Lily then looks from Razz to Hannah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Daniel's your brother you shouldn't turn your backs on him! Redemption's maybe still possible for him," she says to them both trying to persuade them to forgive their big brother for what he did to herself._**

 ** _Lily then gives Razz a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _If I can find it in myself to forgive Dan then so can you!" She tells him._**

 ** _Lily then rounds on Hannah._**

 ** _"_** ** _And so can you!" She informs her._**

 ** _Lily knows that family's need one another, and so therefore Daniel needs Kyle, Razz and Hannah to love him and to offer their supports to him, on him hopefully becoming a much better and braver man. Razz knows deep down in his heart that his new friend Lily's right, and so does Hannah. With being the youngest member of her family Hannah just looks up to both her dad Kyle and her brother's Daniel and Razz for both help and support. Razz then takes a look back into the stable at Hannah._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm going to walk Lily home now!" He informs her._**

 ** _Hannah nods her head in response to what her big brother has just informed her about before giving Lily a little smile in response to her brother's information._**

 ** _"_** ** _See you again Lily, please come back here to horse ride!" She begs her trying to plead with her._**

 ** _Lily then waves goodbye to Hannah, and she promises her that she will come back here to horse ride, because Lily realises that it doesn't matter if she doesn't like Allen, because Hannah's her mate, and it's going to be really fun for her learning to ride with her, and Lily's sure that Janet's going to make her feel really welcome here in Living Equestrain centre._**

 ** _Chapter four_**

 ** _Both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins make their way into the Kettle family's café' together which remains just by the seaside in Living village. Steve Kettle and his future sister in law Kerry Ravens are taking to serving out drinks behind the counter in their café'. Lily and Razz make their way over to the counter together, and there Steve takes a look across the counter at his young daughter and her new young friend. Steve gives Razz a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _You alright there mate, feeling hungry?" He questions him sounding troubled._**

 ** _Razz takes to nodding his head in response to Steve's question to him._**

 ** _Yeah I am Mr Kettle to be rather honest, he tells him in response to his question._**

 ** _Steve then fetches Razz a big slice off chocolate cake, and he hands it over to him across the counter. Razz takes a look down at the cake which is now in his hand appearing to be rather troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _How much do I need to pay you for this sir?" Razz questions Steve._**

 ** _Mr Kettle then shakes his head in response to Mr Kevins' question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nothing my good man on the house, all to do with the curtsy that your dad's a new mate of mine," he tells him in response to his question._**

 ** _Razz then smiles back at Steve in response to his words to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks Mr Kettle, you're alright," he says to him in response to his words to him._**

 ** _Steve then shakes his head at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _You don't have to call me Mr Kettle it's Steve," he tells him._**

 ** _Lily gives Steve a smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks dad," She says to him._**

 ** _Steve then pulls a face at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know why you're looking so pleased with yourself Miss you're not getting one," he tells her._**

 ** _Steve gins happily at his daughter, and Lily smiles delightfully up at her dad who she is just about taller than now. Lily and Razz then disappear out of the café' together. Razz turns to face Lily just outside the café'._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your dad's well sound," he says to her._**

 ** _Lily smiles back at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _My dad's just doing a favour for me by impressing you," she tells him in an honest tone._**

 ** _Razz is troubled by what Lily has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you saying that you want to impress me?" He questions her sounding troubled in response to what she has just told him._**

 ** _Lily then nods her head in response to Razz's question to her. Razz then winks lovingly at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _You already do impress me believe it or not!" He informs her in a truthful tone._**

 ** _Lily then grabs Razz, and she roughly pulls him towards her. Lily kisses Razz lovingly on his lips. Razz off course immediately returns the kiss just as soon as Lily's stopped kissing him. Mr Kevins and Miss Kettle have now realised their love for each other._**

 ** _The end_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_The First Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _(2014 edition)_**

 ** _Series One Episode Three_**

 ** _Chapter one_**

 ** _Both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins are stood directly facing one another in Lily's bedroom, in her new home, in Living Village which is within Liverpool city. Suddenly they grab one another, and they pull one another into a loving embrace. They then take to sharing out a loving kiss together on the lips. Little Jonah Kettle then comes excitedly bursting into his big sister's room along with their dog called Shadow. This dog sadly only has three legs._**

 ** _"_** ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" Jonah cries out in a tone off happiness up at his big sister, while standing before her in her bedroom._**

 ** _Lily and Razz then exchange looks off anger with one another, because after all they would much rather be alone together, and not in the company of both the three legged dog and the one year old toggle, but Lily respects Jonah for coming here to wish her a very happy birthday however, and for that reason she's prepared to give him a little bit off attention. Today is Lily's sixteenth birthday. Her dad Steve believes that she is growing up way too fast, and the reason to that is because she is now bringing boyfriends with her into their home. Razz winks down at Jonah with a smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _How are you doing today little man?" He questions him sounding kind._**

 ** _Jonah is getting to quite like Razz now, but however he didn't really approve of him at first, and the reason to that is because Jonah wanted his big sister Lily all to himself, he didn't really want to be sharing out time to be spent with her along with some boyfriend of her's. Jonah smiles back up at Razz in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm feeling excited today, because today is the day off Lily's surprised birthday party!" He shouts out at him in an informing tone in response to his question._**

 ** _Lily then bursts out into giggles of great excitement in response to her little brother's words. What Jonah has just informed Razz about has greatly excited Lily, and she now bends down, so that she can be face to face with Jonah. Lily gives her little brother a warm hearted smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't think that you were really meant to tell me that Jonah, and so if I were you I wouldn't tell either my dad or your mum that you told me about that," she says to him in response to what he has just shouted out at Razz._**

 ** _Razz then shakes his head in response to what Lily has just said, and also nods his head in agreement to what she has just said to her little brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh no, I don't think he was either," he says in agreement to what she has just said to her little brother._**

 ** _Razz then begins to play with the dog Shadow. He gives him a great big starch on his tummy, and this is after Shadow has laid down on his back, and his panting excitedly up at Razz. Razz has come to quite love Shadow, all the years while he's been living within this area he's never seen a three legged dog before. Three legged dogs are quite rare, and the reason to that is because quite often vets believe that their no god without four legs, and so they're just put to sleep, but Shadow had the whole force off Lily's old home the Dumping Ground behind him, both supporting him, and also protecting him from being put down. Shadow briefly for a short time belonged to one of Lily's old friend's back at the Dumping Ground called Frank Matthews._**

 ** _Chapter two_**

 ** _Razz Kevins hands a birthday present over to Lily Kettle in the kitchen in the Kettle family's new home in Living Village within the city of Liverpool._**

 ** _"_** ** _How do you know what I like? You've only known me for five minutes!" Lily questions Razz as she unwraps the birthday present to reveal a new pair off horse riding boots._**

 **** ** _Lily is off course joking about saying that Razz has only known her for five minutes, because when in truth they have actually known each other for a couple of days now. Razz smiles back at his new girlfriend in response to her question that she has just asked him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hannah gave me an idea to what you might like," he tells her truthfully in response to her question to him._**

 ** _Lily then pulls Razz into a loving embrace in order to properly thank him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks hun," she says to him sounding happy with him for being such a good and well behaved boyfriend._**

 ** _Razz then shares a loving kiss with Lily on the lips. Kerry then makes her way into the kitchen in her sister Shannay's new home. Kerry is carrying a big present with her. Kerry gives both Lily and Razz a smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey you two, how's it going?" She questions them both, feeling rather embarrassed with herself for intruding in on the two of them while they were kissing one another, but however neither Razz or Lily seem to mind that Kerry has just interrupted their little romantic moment._**

 ** _Razz nods his head back at Kerry in response to her question; he has known her for quite a few years now, because this house used to belong to her before the family that she is a part of the Kettle's moved into it._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm fine thanks, how are you?" Razz asks Kerry in response to her own question that she has just asked both him and Lily about._**

 ** _Kerry smiles back at Razz in response to his question that he has just asked her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm very well thank you for asking," she says to him in response to his question in a big white lie._**

 ** _Razz then looks from Kerry to Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll give you two a moment alone," he tells them both._**

 ** _Kerry smiles in response to what Razz has just told her, because she wants a moment alone with Lily to tell her something really important. Razz disappears out of the kitchen into the deserted back garden of the house. Kerry turns back to face Lily in the kitchen in her old home._**

 ** _"_** ** _You alright Aunty Kerry?" Miss Kettle questions Miss Ravens._**

 ** _Kerry smiles in sadness in response to Lily's question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry Lily but I'm not your Aunty yet, and sadly I'll never will be, because do you want to know the reason to why I sold this house to your dad and Shannay? Well it's because my days are running short now, they are numbered, and the reason to that is because I'm suffering from cancer! Specifically breast cancer, and sadly my illness will only get worse for me over time, and unfortunately it won't start to get better! I'm dying Lily, but I've come here to tell you that I'm so proud of you, and I want you to always remember that! I've only met you a couple of times, but if I was still to be alive when your dad and my sister get married which I unfortunately won't be then I'd be much more than happy to call you my niece, because that's what I already see you as love!" She informs her in response to her question._**

 ** _Lily's left utterly shocked by Kerry's words that she has just informed her about, and much more precisely she's left horrified by her breast cancer that she is unfortunately suffering from! There's a moment of silence while Lily really struggles to take in what her friend has just told her about on the day of her birthday. Tears of sadness start to rush down Lily's face from her once again tearful eyes. Finally Lily has the strength again to speak to Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _Does Shannay know that you have cancer?" She questions her in response to her information sounding incredibly concerned about her now._**

 ** _Kerry nods her head in response to Lily's question that she has just asked her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I've already told both her and your dad Steve, and they offered to me to tell you themselves about my deadly condition, but I thought that maybe it were better for me to tell you in person," she says in response to her question that she has just asked her concerning about._**

 ** _Lily is in full tears now; she can't stop herself from crying. Kerry then places the present that she's brought for Lily on the kitchen bench, and she then proceeds to pull Lily into a loving hug to comfort her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do not pity me Lily, I've had a good life, I've spent my life well working in that café'," Kerry says to the young lady that she loves very much deep down in her heart as a niece._**

 ** _Lily wipes the tears of sadness away from her wet tearful eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry Kerry, I really am I know that you didn't want to see me in this state, but let's just say that your news came as a bit of a shock to me, and it wasn't what I was expecting on a day like this when I'm just so happy," Lily says to Kerry in response to her words that she has just said to her about._**

 ** _Kerry regrets now having told Lily that she's dying on the day of her birthday, but she knows that she couldn't keep this news from her any longer, because it was wrong for her too. Lily then remembers that Kerry has placed a birthday present from her to her on the kitchen bench. Lily smiles from Kerry to the present._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you mind if I open that?" She questions her after noticing the present._**

 ** _Kerry shakes her head in response to Lily's question that she has just asked her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _No not at all it's addressed to you after all," she tells her in response to her question._**

 ** _Following Kerry's words Lily picks up the present from the kitchen bench, and she proceeds to unwrap it. It's a new DVD player. Lily looks down in sadness not happiness surprisingly at the DVD player. Lily is so unhappy with this present, because she knows that she unfortunately can't use it, because Lily doesn't have a TV to go with this DVD player. Lily decides to put on a smile which she does, and Lily also decides not to tell Kerry that she unfortunately can't use the present that she's just given to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Happy birthday love," Kerry says to the young lady who's like a new found niece to her._**

 ** _Lily smiles back at Kerry in response to the birthday wish that she's just received from her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you Aunty Kerry," Lily tells her in response to what Miss Ravens has just said to her._**

 ** _Lily then shares another loving hug with Kerry._**

 ** _Chapter three_**

 ** _After saying happy birthday to Lily Kettle and given her her birthday present Kerry Ravens heads for the bus stop in Living village. Kerry is aware that she'll soon be dead, her time is running short, and she'll soon be standing in her grave. In her own special way Kerry has said farewell to her family members, and now Kerry wishes to head away on a bus to a forest to die alone there, and that is exactly what she's going to do. Kerry waits at the bus stop in Living village for the bus to arrive. Finally at long last Kerry's bus pulls into the bus stop, and Kerry boards the bus there. Kerry pays the fair to the driver, and she takes a seat on a passenger seat on the bus. The bus then pulls away from the bus stop. Kerry is already out of breath from her walk here from Lily's house, and she's feeling exhausted._**

 ** _Meanwhile, Lily Kettle heads away from her house in the street Elmtree Lane with her new boyfriend Razz Kevins. Lily and Razz are holding hands together. Razz is shocked to discover that Lily's appearing to be really upset when he takes a good long look at her. Razz is troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Love what's wrong? What's the matter?" He questions Lily._**

 ** _Lily looks back at Razz in response to his question, and when she sees his face smiling back at her she bursts into great big tears of sadness._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kerry's got cancer, and she'll soon be dead!" Lily cries back at Razz in tears of sadness in response to his questions._**

 ** _Razz and Lily then stop stone dead in their tracks together, and they turn to face one another. Razz then pulls Lily into a loving embrace to comfort her from crying. Lily then cries silently into Razz's open arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah Lily I'm so sorry," Kevins says to Kettle in response to the news that she's just given him._**

 ** _Razz then gives Lily a loving kiss on her head, because he loves her to bits._**

 ** _"_** ** _Did Kerry tell you that she had cancer when I left the kitchen?" Razz questions Lily._**

 ** _Kettle then nods her head in response to Kevins' question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah she did, and what makes it sadder is that she bought me this DVD player for my birthday, but I cannot unfortunately use it because I don't have a TV to go with it," she tells him in response to his question._**

 ** _Razz then takes a look at Lily directly in her eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do not fear my love I'll find you a telly to go with your DVD player," he makes a promise to her._**

 ** _Razz then places his arm gently around Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now we must go to your dad's café'," he tells her._**

 ** _Razz then leads and helps Lily his new found lover gently down the street._**

 ** _Chapter four_**

 ** _A bus stops at a bus stop near to a dark forest, and Kerry Ravens departs from it there. Kerry is ready to meet her end in the dark forest. Kerry is ready to die. Kerry makes her way away from the bus over to the dark forest. She then bravely enters the black, dark green and misty brown forest. Kerry wanders feeling quite brave for miles and miles into the quite large spooky forest. Finally after walking for an hour the middle aged lady aged fifty sinks down onto a large log in the forest. Kerry lays down on the log, and she begins to close her eye lids. All of a sudden Kerry can hear a sharp bat zooming above her and hooting madly at her, and this makes Kerry snap her eyes sharply open. Kerry gazes up at the dark black bat with fear in her dying eyes. The bat takes a look down at the dying lady, and suddenly it transforms into an old man. The old man falls down from the air, and he manages to land safely on his two feet just before where Kerry is laying dying on the big fat log. The man nods his head at Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've been watching you for a while Miss, you've been asleep for nearly thirty minutes," he tells her._**

 ** _Yeah Kerry is off course amazed by what she has just seen a bat transforming into an old man who is off course much older than her, but also fit and well, but Kerry is much more amazed at the man telling her that she has been asleep for nearly thirty minutes when she thought herself that she had just rested her eyes for not even three minutes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thirty minutes you say! And why were you watching me for that long?" The dying Kerry Ravens bravely demands an old man that she been perving on her for the last half an hour it appears._**

 ** _The man leans closer to Kerry to face her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've been protecting you from the dangers that surround this forest!" He informs her._**

 ** _Kerry suddenly feels a sharp pain coming from her chest, and this leads her to make a sharp jolt backwards stumbling into the log._**

 ** _"_** ** _You alright Miss? Did I get here too late to protect you?" The old man questions the dying middle aged lady._**

 ** _Kerry tries to round in anger on the old man in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _What I need protecting from my good sir is death nothing more nothing less! So unless you can protect me from death then piss off or I'll use my last dying moment to kill you!" She warns him sharply in response to his question._**

 ** _Kerry then goes to faint, but she falls into the old man's arms. The old man then uses something that could only have been the powerful thing in this universe known as magic to cure Kerry from death, and he sends away her cancer from her. Kerry Ravens is now no longer dying thanks to this old man who's now her hero, and she's now no longer suffering from any form of cancer. Kerry is now a healed woman. Ravens is now aware that she's no longer got cancer, and that she's no longer dying. Kerry then rounds on the old man instead of thanking him._**

 ** _"_** ** _How the hell did you do that? How the bloody hell were you able to save me from death?" She demands answers from him sharply._**

 ** _There's a moment of silence. The old man then shakes his head at Kerry; he's not prepared to answer her questions._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's just say that you're welcome!" The old man snaps out at Ravens in response to her questions._**

 ** _The old man suddenly vanishes on the spot in front of Kerry. Kerry Ravens then faints in astonishment in response to the old man's magical actions._**

 ** _Chapter five_**

 ** _Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins make their way into Steve Kettle's new café' together. When they arrive there they find a large crowd of excited people waiting for them there, cries of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY," greet Lily when she makes her way into her family café'. All the people in the café' are wearing party hats on their heads, and their all holding party poppers in their hands. Shannay is stood in the centre of the crowd of people holding a big birthday cake in her two hands. The icing on the cake is off Lily standing with both Steve and Shannay holding hands happily with them both. Lily can see her dad standing behind the counter in the café' munching his way through a rice crispy cake. Lily shakes her head in disgust at Steve when she sees him standing before her enjoying himself._**

 ** _"_** ** _YOU LOT ARE UNBELIEVABLE! AUNTY KERRY'S DYING, AND HERE YOU LOT ARE WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD HOLDING A BIRTHDAY PARTY! YOU LOT MAKE ME SICK! YOU LOT DISGUST ME! DO ANY OFF YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY TODAY WITH MY AUNTY DYING RIGHT NOW? WELL IF YOU DO THEN I'M SORRY TO BE THE BRINGER OR OBVIOUS NEWS, BUT NONE OF YOU KNOW ME VERY WELL!" Lily rages out in sharp loud disgust at Steve, Shannay and everyone else in the café' including Jonah and Razz._**

 ** _Razz then tries to pull Lily into another loving hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now don't be like that Kerry would want you to celebrate your birthday wouldn't she?" He says to her._**

 ** _Lily then pushes Razz roughly away from her, and she storms hurryingly out of the café'. Razz then makes his way over to stand with both his dad Kyle and his sister Hannah in the café'. Hannah exchanges troubled looks with her dad before turning to face her brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's wrong with Lily Razz?" Hannah questions him._**

 ** _Razz then takes a look back at his little sister in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily's just heard some terrible news that's all!" He tells her in response to her question._**

 ** _Shannay disappears out of the café' to see Lily whose now sitting cross legged on the park bench outside crying her eyes out. Shannay takes a look down at the young lady who will soon be like a daughter to her in the freezing cold night._**

 ** _"_** ** _You must be freezing cold because I am love!" Shannay tells Lily._**

 ** _Kettle then takes a look up at the lady who will soon be her mum with anger in her eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _You of all people I don't expect to see celebrating on a dark night like this!" Lily snaps out in a sharp tone of anger at Shannay._**

 ** _Shannay then sinks down on her bottom to sit next to Lily on the hard street. Shannay gives Lily a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know you didn't really know her that well, but I just want you to know that you meant the world to Kerry," she tells her._**

 ** _Lily's left totally shocked by Shannay's words to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Meant! What do mean by meant? Kerry's not dead yet!" She snaps out in a reminding tone demanding her for an answer._**

 ** _Shannay takes a look at Lily with sadness in her eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kerry told me that she was to make this finale day on Jehovah's earth," she tells her in a tone of sadness._**

 ** _Shannay then pulls Lily into a loving hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're all here tonight because of my sister Kerry me, you, your dad, Shadow and Jonah, she brought us all here to Living village, we're celebrating tonight because of Kerry," she says to her._**

 ** _Shannay and Lily then take a look at the café' together._**

 ** _"_** ** _We should make that place work in memory of my dear sister," Shannay tells Lily._**

 ** _Shannay rises to her feet, she takes Lily by the hand and Shannay helps Lily to her feet. Shannay then places her arm both gently and lovingly around Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kerry would want you to celebrate on the night of your birthday," she says to her._**

 ** _Lily then smiles back at Shannay in response to what she has just said to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Then let's celebrate in memory of Kerry," she tells her._**

 ** _Lily then follows Shannay back into the café'._**

 ** _Chapter six_**

 ** _A woman dressed in a dark black cape with long straight dark black hair and a sharp pointy nose is leaning down over the unconsise Kerry Raven, taking a good look down at her in the dark dangerous forest._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wake now my dear! Rise from the blankness of your mind!" The mysterious woman tells Kerry._**

 ** _Ravens then struggles to open her eyes in response to what the mysterious lady has just said to her. Kerry gazes up at the mysterious scary looking lady, and from the first impression that Ravens has of this unknown lady is that she is a witch._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who the hell are you?" The now cured Kerry demands an answer sharply from the mysterious stranger._**

 ** _The stranger is now face to face with Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _There is no need for you to fear me darling," she tells her._**

 ** _Kerry's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?" She repeats her question to this woman._**

 ** _The mysterious stranger begins to walk circles around Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _My name is Cora! Lady Cora you can call me for I am your new mistress!" She informs her._**

 ** _Kerry's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mistress! What do you mean by that?" She commands an answer from Cora._**

 ** _Cora laughs coldly at Kerry in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _I mean by the tone of that my darling is that you're now mine!" She informs her sharply in response to her question._**

 ** _Kerry then shakes her head in dismissal at Cora._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry my friend but I better be going!" she tells her in an urgent tone._**

 ** _Kerry then tries to head away from Cora, but Cora grabs Kerry firmly by the arm to stop her from going any further away from her. Cora then looks directly at Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're here alive and well today snivelling cow because of me! Who do you think sent that man Emrys here to cure you from death it was me dear I did! You owe your life, and Emrys owes me his that's why he serves me!" She informs her._**

 ** _Cora then uses her dark magic to put a dark curse on over Kerry placing her under her own command. Kerry is now forced duty bound to serve Cora because of magic. Kerry's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What would you like me to do?" She questions Cora._**

 ** _Cora the wicked witch takes a look back at her new apprentice Kerry in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Find and bring me Daniel Kevins!" She commands her in response to her question._**

 ** _Kerry nods her head in response to her new mistress's command; she is now ready to obey her wishes to the best of her ability. Kerry Ravens is now determined to find Daniel Kevins._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_The First Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _Series One Episode Four_**

 ** _(2014 edition)_**

 ** _Chapter one_**

 ** _Kerry Ravens is now serving the wicked witch Cora, and so Cora has just turned Kerry into her evil apprentice, and she has sent her out to find and to bring her Daniel Kevins. Kerry is now searching both heaven and earth for Daniel, just more or less around Living village._**

 ** _Lily Kettle and her family Steve Kettle, Shannay Ravens and Jonah Kettle all believe Kerry to be dead unfortunately, and so do their family friends the Kevins family made up out of dad Kyle and his two loving children both Razz and Hannah. Daniel is also a member of the Kevins family, but Kyle is ready to disown him, because of how Daniel mugged Lily a couple of weeks ago._**

 ** _Right now both the Kettle family and the Kevins family are sat down together on comfy chairs in the sitting room in the Kevins' house. Lily is sat beside her dad Steve on the sofa in the room. Shannay is also sat beside the young lady she believes to be like a daughter to her who is Lily upon the sofa. Both Lily and Shannay are crying silently into tissues, because they both sadly believe Kerry Ravens who was their loved one to be dead. Kyle hands a drink of water over to Lily; he's just been to his kitchen to fetch it for her. Lily gives Kyle a friendly smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks mate," she says to him through tears._**

 ** _Razz is sat down at the opposite end of the room to his girlfriend Lily; he is sat down on the other sofa with his sister Hannah. Everyone is sat down now in the sitting room apart from Kyle. Kyle appears to be really anxious about something. Steve takes a look up at his new friend from where he's sat down on the sofa with wonder in his two eyes, picking up on him being worried about something._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's the crack with you mate?" Steve questions Kyle sounding concerned about him._**

 ** _Mr Kevins takes a look back at Mr Kettle in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Daniel's being released from prison today!" He informs him sounding both upset and worried._**

 ** _Kyle's really just worried about Lily right now with what's happening today. Steve's still troubled, because in response to Kyle's words to him he believes that to be a good thing for a father to be reunited with his son. Kyle then stands directly facing Lily, and he looks directly in the direction of her._**

 ** _"_** ** _What if Daniel comes after you?" Kyle questions Lily urgently with sharp panic in the tone of his voice._**

 ** _Razz takes a look up at his father from where he's sank deep onto his sofa._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going to let Dan harm Lily!" Razz promises his dad in response to what Kyle has just asked Lily sounding determined not to._**

 ** _Steve then takes a look up at Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _And neither am I, but if I were you I would forgive your son for what he did to my daughter," he tells him._**

 ** _Lily looks from Razz to Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can protect myself; I don't need you two fighting my corner!" She snaps out at them both in an informing tone._**

 ** _Everyone can suddenly hear the front door of the house both open and close. Everybody believes that Daniel Kevins has just made his way into his home. Lily can feel her heart beating fast, and then it suddenly beats faster and faster when she can hear movement making its way towards the room that she's in. The moment has come Lily knows for her and Daniel to come across one another once again. Both Razz and Steve jump up off the sofa at the same time, despite what Lily has just told them both they are both still more than willing to protect from any form of danger that maybe coming her way. All of a sudden the living room door opens, and Kerry Ravens makes her way into the room. Kerry is carrying both a sword in one hand and a gun in the other. Both Lily and Shannay know that they should be more than happy to see Kerry stood before them both much more than alive and well, but instead they are both left scared by her sudden appearance, because of the weapons that she has brought with her to this house. Kerry stands directly facing Kyle, and she aims both her sword and gun directly at him. Kyle is starting to panic now! The sight of the woman he believed to be dead is scaring him!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kerry lower the weapons, and get the bloody hell out of my house!" Kyle snaps out at his old friend in a demanding tone._**

 ** _Kyle has known Kerry for a long time now, because they have been living on the same street together in the same village for many years._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where the fucking hell is your son?" Kerry commands an answer sharply from Kyle._**

 ** _Everyone in the living room including Kyle now realises that Kerry has come here wishing to locate Daniel for some reason here. Lily looks at Kyle, he seems like a nice sound man, and that he doesn't deserve to die by Kerry's hand. Lily also takes a look at her Aunty Kerry, and she realises that she must only be absolutely hammered or on drugs and unaware of her own actions. Lily realises that it's up to her to sort this situation out. Lily then proceeds to get to her feet up off the sofa, and she heads straight up in the direction of Kyle, rounding on him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why you wanting Daniel Kerry?" Kyle demands an answer sharply from his old friend._**

 ** _Lily then raises one of her hands to silence Kyle from talking further, and she turns to face him._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's alright Kyle I've got this!" Lily informs Kevins._**

 ** _She then turns to face Kerry. Kerry takes a look coldly at the young lady she believes to be like a niece to her. Kerry is unsure of whether or not to start aiming her weapons at Lily, and in the air she ends up aiming her gun at her, but not her sword. Lily shakes her head in disgust at the lady she believes to be like an Aunty to her. Everyone in the living room is now sitting bolt upright neverously watching the situation which is now occurring between both Lily and Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily be careful!" Shannay shouts out to the room warning her soon to be daughter._**

 ** _Lily ignores Shannay and she continues to face the lady who has the gun aimed at her, her Aunty Kerry. Lily looks directly at Kerry with mercy in her eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aunt Ker this isn't you! Aunty Kerry lower the weapons! I don't want to call the police but I will if you don't calm down and lower the weapons!" She warns her in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Lily then quickly turns to face her dad when Kerry continues to point the gun in the direction of her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get out of this room and this house and get everyone else out the house!" Lily commands Steve._**

 ** _Steve shakes his head in response to his daughter's command, he isn't about to leave her in danger. However, Steve knows that Lily's right, and that it is dangerous for everyone to be in this room and in this house. Steve then turns to face Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get Kyle, Razz and Hannah out of this room!" He shouts out at her in a demanding tone._**

 ** _Razz rounds on Steve in response to the command that he's just given to Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shut up! I'm not leaving Lily in danger!" He snaps out sharply at him._**

 ** _Lily ignores all the ciaos that's occurring in the background around both herself and Kerry. Lily continues to round on Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _LOOK AT YOURSELF WOMAN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" She rages out at her in a disgusted tone._**

 ** _Lily then reaches out and she takes her Aunty by her hand, and when Lily grabs Kerry by the hand she breaks the dark curse that the wicked witch Cora has placed over her. A lot of black dust then flies suddenly away from Kerry that was all the darkness leaving her heart. Kerry winks. She seems surprised to find herself in this strange room which she doesn't recognise at first as the Kevins family sitting room. Kerry smiles in great delight when she finds Lily standing before her in this living room._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh Lily I fear that I was being controlled by something," Kerry tells the young lady she sees as her niece._**

 ** _Lily backs away from Kerry; she is actually left a little shocked to discover that she has all of a sudden snapped back to her normal self. The old Kerry Ravens has returned! Lily's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _So the drugs have worn of you have they?" She questions Kerry._**

 ** _Kerry rounds on Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _I haven't been on drugs thank you very much; I've been being controlled by an evil wicked witch!" She informs her in a sharp tone._**

 ** _Lily frowns at Kerry refusing to believe her information._**

 ** _"_** ** _Really Aunty Kerry evil witches don't exist," she tells her in response to her information._**

 ** _Kerry has suddenly realised something very important. Kerry has only just realised that Lily the young lady she believes to be like a niece to her can use magic. Lily has magical powers in her! Kerry smiles at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are one remarkable young lady!" She tells her._**

 ** _Kerry then takes a look across the room at Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _She's a credit to you," she says to him._**

 ** _Lily smiles from her dad to Kerry. Lily places her arm gently around Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now we must get to back to mine," she tells her._**

 ** _Kerry pushes Lily away from her, and she shakes her head at her in response to what she has just told her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah don't worry yourself about me pet, there's nothing wrong with me!" Kerry tells Lily in a promise._**

 ** _Kerry looks at Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well don't just sit there man get me a drink!" She tells him._**

 ** _Chapter two_**

 ** _Daniel Kevins marches away from the police station; he's only just been released from his prison cell inside there. Dan has had enough time to think while he's been inside prison about his actions, and Daniel has finally realised that he was wrong to mug Lily and other people like her, and that he was wrong to live the life of a drug dealer. Daniel is starting to believe that redemption maybe possible for him, because that's what he really wants. All of a sudden, Daniel finds himself face to face with a lady. This lady smiles coldly at Dan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello my good sir would you like to be my new apprentice?" She questions him._**

 ** _This lady is off course the evil wicked witch Cora, and she knows that the lady she tried to make work for her Kerry is now no longer working for her. Cora doesn't know how, but she knows that all the darkness that she placed into it has now left Kerry's heart. Daniel shakes his head at Cora, and he gives her a little smile, because Dan has realised that this is the first step towards changing his darken ways by being nice and friendly towards people._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry love I'm not interested," Daniel tells Cora in response to her question._**

 ** _He then makes to move past her, but Cora then grabs Daniel firmly by the arm to hold him back, and to make him look at her. Daniel now stands facing the evil wicked witch._**

 ** _"_** ** _What more do you want me to say? I've told you that I'm not interested!" He snaps out at her sharply._**

 ** _Cora places her hand gently upon Dan's cheek._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want to you to say to me that you are interested," she tells him in response to his words._**

 ** _Daniel then decides upon himself to hear this odd woman out. Dan takes a look at Cora._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright what does it include then to be your apprentice?" He demands an answer from her._**

 ** _Cora can see right into Daniel's mind, and she can see that he's thinking about changing his darken ways. The wicked witch then shakes her head at the young man who no longer wants to be a drug dealer._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well Daniel firstly to be my apprentice you can continue to be a drug dealer!" Cora tells the young man._**

 ** _Daniel's left both shocked and troubled by what this strange lady who he believes to be a little bit weird has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _How the hell do you know my name? How do you know that I used to be a drug dealer?" Daniel commands answers sharply from Cora._**

 ** _The wicked witch continues to smile coldly at the man who she will unfortunately always see as a drug dealer._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know your name dear, and I know that you used to be a drug dealer, because my honey bunny I see all!" Cora informs Daniel in response to his questions._**

 ** _Because she sees all Cora knows all about Lily Kettle, the young lady who carries magic inside her very own heart, but Cora doesn't know that it was Lily who used magic to destroy all the coldness and darkness inside Kerry's heart. Daniel can unfortunately see beauty staring back at him in Cora's eyes. Daniel grabs Cora, and he kisses her lovingly on the lips. It seems that Daniel has fallen in love with the evil witch without her casting a darkened curse over him. There always both has and will be darkness pure blackness inside Daniel's very own heart. Dan will unfortunately always will be a cold hearted man. Cora doesn't believe that Daniel is a handsome man, but she's ready to use him as a servant. Cora looks directly at Dan in the eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Find and kill Kerry Ravens for me!" She issues him an order that she will forcefully make him to follow._**

 ** _Daniel will do anything for Cora now, because he loves her far too much now, and Daniel is ready to find and kill Kerry for the wicked witch that within minutes of meeting her he has come to love. Cora waves Daniel away from her by using a hand gesture._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go now! Leave me immediately and kill Kerry!" She commands him._**

 ** _Cora then uses her magic to make Daniel disappear suddenly away from her._**

 ** _Chapter three_**

 ** _Lily Kettle and Hannah Kevins are now tending to a horse in Living Equestrain centre in Living village in Liverpool city together. Hannah is mucking the horse's stable out while Lily is stood outside the stable looking in the stable watching her friend work. Hannah takes a look up at Lily from inside the stable, and she gives her a friendly smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _How's your Aunty settling back into the land of the living after spending a short time in the land of the dead?" Hannah questions her new mate._**

 ** _Lily takes a look back at her new friend in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _I told you Kerry isn't my Aunty, and nor do I want to be! I've suddenly seen something dark and different in her," she tells her in response to her question._**

 ** _Its true Lily no longer trusts Kerry or as she is happy to call her now Shannay's sister, because of the little incident before Kerry bursting into the Kevins house armed with weapons. Lily doesn't realise that Kerry was placed under Cora's dark enchantment earlier, because although Kerry has tried to explain everything to her Lily doesn't believe in evil wicked witches or in any form of magic for that matter. Hannah suddenly stops brushing all the dirty horse shit out of the stable, and she makes her way out of the stable to properly face Lily. Hannah gives her new friend a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look I know that Kerry was being a bit strange earlier when she came to my horse, but Lily you must be able to forgive her for the way in which she behaved, and you must be pleased that she's alive! I have no Aunties! I haven't even got a mum! You don't realise just how lucky you are to have Kerry, and I would give anything and I repeat anything to have a person like Kerry in my life," she tells her._**

 ** _Lily listens to everything that Hannah has just told her. After Hannah has finished lecturing her Lily takes a look back at her friend with trouble in her eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you know Razz has never told me about what happened to your mum," Lily tells Hannah._**

 ** _Kettle realises that this must be a sore subject for any member of the Kevins family to discuss, but Lily is also curious to know what happened to the mother of the Kevins family, and curiosity murdered the cat in cold blood after all. Tears have now appeared in Hannah's words, because of what Lily has just said to her. Kettle places her arm gently around her new friend to comfort her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look I realise you may not wish to talk about it or tell me what happened to your mum, but I'm just curious that's all," Lily says to Hannah._**

 ** _Kevins is unfortunately now crying in tears of both pain and sadness, and Kettle pulls her into a hug to comfort her._**

 ** _"_** ** _MY MUM'S DEAD FOR YOUR INFORMATION LILY! MY MUM'S BROTHER, MY UNCLE FRANK KILLED HER!" Hannah rages out at her new friend._**

 ** _Lily suddenly feels so sorry for both Hannah and every other member of the Kevins family, but especially for Razz. Right now Lily doesn't know what to say to Hannah to cheer her up, because she didn't know her mum. Lily would have liked however to have known the mother of both Razz and Hannah._**

 ** _Chapter four_**

 ** _Lily Kettle makes her way into her family café' which is by the seaside in Living village in Liverpool city, and she finds her dad Steve, her soon to be step-mum Shannay and the lady she has come to love like an Aunty (Kerry) there. Lily has come to the café' alone. With Daniel Kevins being released from prison today, his family have set out on a little search to try and find him. Lily is ready to forgive Daniel for mugging her the next time she sees him, because after all both her wallet and phone were returned to her, and when it was returned to her Lily's phone wasn't damaged in any form of way, and no money had been removed from her wallet. Lily makes her way across the café' over to the counter. Steve smiles at his daughter._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright Lil, what can I get you?" He questions her._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head in response to her dad's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nothing thanks I'm alright dad," she tells him in response to his question._**

 ** _Lily then takes a look at Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _Can I have a word with you please?" She asks her._**

 ** _Kerry nods her head in response to Lily's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah off course, would you like it to be in private?" She questions her in a wondering tone._**

 ** _Lily then nods her head in response to Kerry's question. Kerry then makes her way away from the counter over to Lily who is still stood behind the counter, and they find an empty table to sit together in the café'. Lily and Kerry sit down opposite one another facing one another by the table. Lily gives Kerry a loving smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you feeling better now?" She questions her sounding concerned about her._**

 ** _Kerry nods her head in response to Lily's question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Much better thank you love," she tells her in response to her question._**

 ** _Lily continues to smile happily at her Aunt._**

 ** _"_** ** _I realise just so lucky I am to have you," she says to her._**

 ** _Kerry gives Lily a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't tell you just so pleased I was when you agreed to come and live down here in Living village, and start helping me out in my café', are you looking forward to your first shift in the café' tomorrow?" She tells her in both a proud and questioning tone._**

 ** _Lily nods her head in response to her Auntie's question. The truth is that Lily actually isn't looking forward to starting working in the café' tomorrow, because she's had second thoughts. Lily is now starting to wonder whether this is what she really wants to live a catering life. What Lily deep down really wants to do is start to working alongside young children by both teaching them and guiding them towards living a good life. Lily takes a good long hard look at Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want to know what happened to you," she tells her._**

 ** _Kerry clears her throat, she is about to explain every single part of her tale to Lily, because she knows that she can trust her, and after all Kerry knows now that Lily can perform magical powers. Kerry then proceeds to tell Lily all about Cora the wicked witch. Lily listens eagerly to every word Kerry tells her about both Emrys and Cora. Surprisingly, not many people would believe her but unexpectedly Lily believes every single thing Kerry tells her about her tale._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why does this Cora want Daniel Kevins dead?" Lily questions Kerry._**

 ** _Kerry shrugs her shoulders in response to Lily's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know maybe because he's a bad man," she tells her in response to her question._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah but from what I'm gathering by what your telling me this Cora isn't an angel," she says to her Aunty in response to what she has just told her._**

 ** _There's a short moment of silence while Lily tries to picture what Cora may look like inside her head, and try to figure out why Cora sent Kerry out to kill Daniel. Finally after thinking about the wicked witch for a few moments Lily clears her throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _I think that I would like to meet this Cora," Kettle tells Ravens._**

 ** _Lily is now ready to find and to meet Cora in the hope that she'll be able to discover just what her game is when she meets her. Lily looks at Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _I need to go home and walk Shadow," she says to her._**

 ** _Lily then gets to her feet up from her chair. Lily smiles back at Kerry as she turns to leave the table._**

 ** _"_** ** _Have a nice day," she tells her._**

 ** _Lily then wanders away from the table, across the café' and out of the café'._**

 ** _Chapter five_**

 ** _Lily Kettle is now beginning her search for the evil wicked witch Cora, she is ready to search both heaven and earth in the hope of possibly finding her, because Lily believes that Cora is a danger to others, and that someone needs to stand up to her. Lily hurries on down the road away from her family café'. Lily surprisingly comes across Daniel Kevins at the zebra crossing in the village. Daniel is listening to his earphones signing along to some loud pumping music. Daniel doesn't look up when Lily approaches him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I knew that this day would come! I knew that I would meet you again!" He snaps out at her._**

 ** _Lily smiles at Daniel, and she shakes her head at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Listen, I'm not bothered about what happened the last time we met, I love your family, and that should mean that I love you too," she says to him._**

 ** _Daniel raises his right hand to silence Lily, and he rounds sharply on her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shut up!" He commands her._**

 ** _Daniel then withdraws a gun from his jacket, and he aims the trigger of it at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now tell me where is your Aunty!" He demands an answer from her with bitterness in the tone of his voice._**

 ** _Lily now realises that Daniel has been sent out by Cora to find and kill Kerry in the same way that she sent her out to kill him. Lily now realises that Cora is playing a dangerous game by using others to kill people who she doesn't even know. Lily smiles sadly at Dan as she shakes her head at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't tell you where Kerry is sorry," she apologises to him._**

 ** _Daniel rests is finger on the trigger of his gun, and he prepares to pull his trigger. Daniel is now prepared to kill Lily to get to Kerry, but suddenly before he can Cora appears out of nowhere on the street before both Daniel and Lily. Cora rounds sharply on Daniel._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't kill this girl!" She commands him._**

 ** _Daniel then spits out on the street in anger in response to his mistresses command._**

 ** _"_** ** _She's the reason why I was locked up in prison!" Daniel snarls out at Cora._**

 ** _Cora smiles coldly at Daniel as she uses her dark magic to make him disappear away from both herself and Lily. Cora is denying Dan from getting his revenge upon this young lady. Cora then turns round to face Lily. The young Kettle then rounds in anger on the evil witch._**

 ** _"_** ** _Cora I assume!" She snaps out at her._**

 ** _Cora then nods her head in response to what Lily has just said to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _You've assumed correctly, I now take it that I am addressing the young lady whose destined for greatness," she tells her._**

 ** _Lily's confused._**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you mean that I am destined for greatness?" She demands an answer sharply from Cora._**

 ** _The wicked witch shakes her head at Kettle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you sure that you even know anything about yourself at all girl?" She questions her._**

 ** _Cora and Lily now stand directly facing one another. The wicked witch towers over Kettle. Cora is now about to explain to Lily that she has magic inside her heart, and Cora is now determined to persuade Lily that she must join forces with her._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The First Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _Series One Episode Five_**

 ** _(2014 edition)_**

 ** _Chapter one_**

 ** _Lily Kettle stands still bravely facing Cora the wicked witch._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why did you send Kerry Ravens my Aunty and Daniel Kevins out to kill one another for?" She demands an answer sharply from her._**

 ** _Cora has no intention of answering Lily's question to her, but instead she wants to communicate with her by Lily answering a question of her own. Cora takes to clearing her throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you know my dear that you process magical powers?" She questions Lily._**

 ** _Kettle is left shocked by the evil witch's question to her. Lily surprisingly believes Cora, because when she was a young girl growing up living at Elmtree house (the Dumping Ground) she used to turn lights on without flicking the switches of them. Lily is actually shaking with shock, because she never knew that she could use magic until now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well then if I can use magic then I'll use mine a lot different then how you use yours," Lily tells Cora._**

 ** _The wicked witch smiles at Kettle._**

 ** _"_** ** _You fear me don't you?" She questions her._**

 ** _Lily surprisingly then shakes her head in response to Cora's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _I fear no one, because I see no need to fear anyone," she tells her in response to her question._**

 ** _Cora takes a look at Lily with mercy in her two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Join me!" She commands her._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head in response to Cora's command that she's just given her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Never! Listen to me, I don't know what game you're playing, but I assure you that I will not be a part of it, and I will stop you!" She tells her in response to her command._**

 ** _Lily then takes off running as fast as she can away from Cora down the street. Kettle knows that she can't stand up to the evil witch now, but when she learns to master her powers Lily will confront Cora. Right now Lily knows that she needs to find and talk to Razz, because she hasn't spoken to him yet since she had that conversation with Hannah about how his mum was killed._**

 ** _Cora the wicked witch appears out of nowhere in Living Equestrian centre in Living village, and she finds who she was expecting to find there. Cora finds Daniel Kevins in the stable yard. Cora sent Dan here, because she had hoped that Dan would locate his family here, and that he would kill them all in cold blood here, but fortunately for Cora Daniel didn't find his family here. Daniel is sitting in the classroom when Cora finds him in the stable yard. The classroom is deserted like all the Equestrian centre is apart from both Cora and her apprentice. Daniel offers up his seat for his new mistress inside the classroom. Cora takes the seat ungratefully from Daniel._**

 ** _"_** ** _Did you dispose of Lily?" Kevins questions Cora._**

 ** _The wicked witch shakes her head in response to Daniel's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _No unfortunately I spared her life," she informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _Daniel shakes his head in both disgust and anger at his new mistress._**

 ** _"_** ** _What did you do that for? Now that you've spared her life Lily is now going to raise my own family up against me!" He snaps out angrily at her._**

 ** _Cora laughs out coldly at Daniel in response to his words._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why do you even care about your family anyway?" She yells out coldly at him._**

 ** _Cora rises to her feet up off her chair, and she rounds in anger on Daniel._**

 ** _"_** ** _Didn't young Razz give a witness statement against you?" The wicked witch snaps out sharply at Kevins._**

 ** _Daniel then nods his head in sadness in response to Cora's question to him. Cora smiles coldly at Dan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Forget about your family, and continue with your search for Kerry! You must kill her!" She commands him._**

 ** _Daniel nods his head in response to his mistress's command to him as he wanders out of the classroom away from her._**

 ** _Chapter two_**

 ** _Lily Kettle finds who she is looking for she comes across Razz Kevins wandering the streets of Living village along with his dad Kyle and his sister Hannah, when she is out on her travels walking her three legged dog Shadow. Lily smiles over at Hannah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry for asking you that difficult question earlier," she apologises to her._**

 ** _Hannah smiles back at Lily in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh really there is no need to apologise," she tells her in response to her question to her._**

 ** _Hannah then takes a look at beside her at her big brother Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I told Lily about mum," she informs him explaining the situation to him._**

 ** _Lily then takes a look directly at Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've just seen Daniel! He's in a bad way! He's being used by someone! Someone who's trying to cause trouble!" She tells him._**

 ** _Kyle, Hannah and Razz are all left shocked by Lily's words. Lily then takes a look at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll tell you all about this someone when we're alone!" She informs him._**

 ** _Kyle rounds on Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Actually I think you better had also tell me about this someone, because I'm a police officer after all!" He tells her in response to her information in a commanding tone._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head back at Kyle in response to what he has just told her._**

 ** _"_** ** _If I told you about this someone then you would never ever believe me," she says to him in response to his words to her._**

 ** _Kyle's troubled by what Lily has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Is my son in danger?" He demands an answer from the young lady sounding for the first time in awhile actually concerned about him._**

 ** _Lily then nods her head in sadness in response to Kyle's question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah unfortunately he rather is," she tells him in response to his question to her._**

 ** _Kyle is now feeling rather concerned about his eldest son. Kyle knows that he needs to search both heaven and earth to find his Daniel. Lily takes another look at opposite her at Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to find Daniel! We need to therefore spilt up into two separate search parties to find him! You and Hannah look around the village while me and Razz will head further into the city," she informs him._**

 ** _Kyle nods his head in response to Lily's information to him. Kyle and Hannah then head off in a different direction to the direction that both Lily and Razz are now heading off in. Razz takes Lily gently but firmly by the hand, and they head off down the street together. Razz takes a look beside him at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _So who is this someone you're afraid of then?" He questions her sensing that Lily is scared of the person who is taking control over his own big brother._**

 ** _Lily stops stone dead in her tracks, and she takes a look directly at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _You may not believe me, but your brother Daniel Razz is serving a wicked witch known as Cora!" Lily informs her boyfriend in response to his question in an urgent fearful tone, hoping beyond all hope that he'll just simply believe her when she tells him that._**

 ** _Razz is left shocked by Lily's information to him. He didn't even know that evil wicked witches existed, and that led him to simply not believing in them._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're talking a load of crap Lil!" Razz snaps out sharply at his girlfriend in response to her information that she has just given to him._**

 ** _Lily is now left rather upset that her boyfriend didn't believe her when she tried to warn him about the evil wicked witch. Lily shakes her head at Razz knowing that he doesn't believe her about Cora. Lily then heads off storming down the street away from her boyfriend. Razz hurries to catch up with Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry I just don't believe you!" He apologises to her._**

 ** _Lily then shakes her head in disgust at Razz_**

 ** _"_** ** _Leave me alone, because I am much more then capable of finding Dan all on my own!" She snaps out sharply at him in response to his apology to her in a tone of quick sharp aggression._**

 ** _Razz rounds sharply on Lily in response to what she has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Daniel's my brother I warn you not to stop me from going out searching for him!" He warns her in response to what she has just said to him._**

 ** _Tension is starting to heat up now between the new happy couple. Lily actually understands why Razz wants to find Daniel, but she did have to get down on both her hands and knees and beg him to forgive him for how he mugged her._**

 ** _Together Razz Kevins and Lily Kettle board a bus on the outskirts of Living village. This bus is going to be taking them both into the main city centre of Liverpool. Lily takes a seat down beside Razz on the bus. It upsets her that he didn't believe her about the wicked witch Cora, but she doesn't love him any less now, because of how he didn't believe her. It now seems that Lily is a lot more loyal to Razz then what he is to her. The bus pulls away from the last bus stop that it has to stop off in the village, and it heads on its way over to Liverpool city._**

 ** _Chapter three_**

 ** _Daniel Kevins himself comes bursting into the Kettle family café' in Living village, and there he locates both Steve Kettle and his soon to be sister in law Kerry Ravens stood behind the counter there. Dan rounds in anger on both Steve and Kerry when he finds them both stood before him in their café'. The café' is actually rather busy. There are quite a few people here in this café'. Daniel ignores everyone else in the café' apart from Kerry, he even ignores Steve. It appears that Daniel has come to this café' unarmed, but he now withdraws a gun from his jacket, and he aims it directly in the direction of Kerry. Daniel stands directly facing his enemy Kerry inside the café'._**

 ** _"_** ** _Cora has sent me here to kill you!" He informs her in a sharp cold tone of hatred towards her._**

 ** _Daniel now proceeds to load up his gun, and he prepares to shoot Kerry down. Kerry suddenly realises who this strange man is._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're the one who Cora sent me out to kill aren't you?" She demands an answer from him._**

 ** _Daniel nods his head in response to Kerry's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well now I'm going to kill you, because you failed to kill me!" He informs her in response to his question._**

 ** _Steve launches himself in anger between both Kerry and Daniel._**

 ** _"_** ** _NO ONE IS GOING TO BE KILLING ANYONE, AND PUT THAT GUN DOWN SON, BECAUSE YOUR DAD ISN'T TOO PLEASED WITH YOU, AND NEITHER ARE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER! I MYSELF ACTUALLY CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY LITTLE GIRL, BUT I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE HERE TODAY OR ANY DAY!" Steve rages out in anger at Daniel._**

 ** _Daniel suddenly watches as both Steve and everyone else inside the cafe' apart from both himself and Kerry off course simply vanish out of the cafe'. Daniel knows this to be the work of his new mistress's dark magic. He knows that his new lady Cora can sense danger to her puppets from miles away. Daniel now prepares to use his gun to shoot Kerry down dead. Daniel pulls the trigger off his gun, and suddenly a bullet goes zooming rapidly away from the end of his gun, and it hits Kerry hard in the chest, but it doesn't kill her luckily, instead it just simply bounces off her. Miss Ravens isn't a fat woman, but her magical powers managed to put up a protection spell for her against the bullet. Kerry remains unharmed thankfully from the bullet that's just taken to hitting her. Daniel has failed to kill Kerry, what a shame for him, not following his orders correctly, because Kerry too like Lily must have magical powers inside her heart, but she never realised that she could perform magic until now again very much in common to her._**

 ** _Many miles away from the café' on top of the tallest building in Liverpool city the evil wicked witch Cora realises that her faithful servant Daniel Kevins failed to kill her enemy Kerry Ravens. Cora can feel her anger boiling up inside her cold heart ready to explode at any moment. Cora uses her magic to make Daniel suddenly appear out of nowhere before her on top of the building. Dan rounds on Cora._**

 ** _"_** ** _I failed to kill Kerry you have my apology!" He informs her._**

 ** _Cora smiles coldly in response to Daniel's information._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well it seems that our mutral friend Kerry Ravens can use magic," she tells him in response to his information._**

 ** _Below the building where both Cora and Daniel are stood upon a bus pulls up on the street corner, and both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins depart from the vehicle there. Lily takes a look up at the building with her two eyes while Razz takes a look around the street with his two eyes. Lily can see both Cora and Daniel stood on top of the building above her. Lily turns both quickly and urgently to face Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _They're up there on top of that building Cora and Daniel!" She shouts out at him in an urgent tone._**

 ** _Razz takes a look up at the top of the building with his two eyes in response to what Lily has just told him, and when he does Razz realises much too both his shock and surprise that wicked witches really exist. Razz turns quickly back to face his girlfriend._**

 ** _"_** ** _You were right, sorry for doubting you before we need to get up to the top of that building! I need to see my brother!" He informs her._**

 ** _Lily then takes her boyfriend lovingly by the hand, and they hurry as quickly as they can into the building together._**

 ** _Cora smiles coldly at the man she's still stood by her faithful servant Daniel Kevins._**

 ** _"_** ** _We've been sighted from below! Lily and Razz are now making their way towards our location as we speak!" She informs him._**

 ** _Daniel then takes a look back at his mistress in response to her information._**

 ** _"_** ** _Time for us to run away I take it?" He questions her._**

 ** _Cora then shakes her head in response to Dan's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why leave now when the real fun's about to begin? No I have no intention for us to run away! We shall remain here and wait for your brother and his girlfriend to find us, and when they do I shall kill them both!" She informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _Daniel rounds in anger on the wicked witch._**

 ** _"_** ** _I will not let you kill my brother!" He snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Cora slaps Dan hard in the face in response to what he has just said to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _ARE YOU BACKING OUT OF THE ALLIANCE THAT YOU'VE MADE WITH ME? ARE YOU CHOOSING TO SIDE WITH YOUR BROTHER OVER ME? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE THEN YOU WILL DIE WHERE YOU STAND!" She thunders out at him._**

 ** _Daniel suddenly remembers who he serves in response to Cora's words; he has just remembered that he serves her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I will always serve you! What I meant was I will not let you kill my brother when it should be I who kills him!" Dan tells Cora in a promise in response to what she has just said to him._**

 ** _The wicked witch then realises that Kevins speaks the truth, and that he should be given the right to kill his own brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well then Daniel you have the right to kill Razz!" Cora informs her servant._**

 ** _Just then both Razz Kevins and Lily Kettle appear on the roof top before both the wicked witch Cora and Daniel Kevins. Lily rounds in anger on Cora, and Daniel rounds in hatred on Razz._**

 ** _Chapter four_**

 ** _Cora the wicked witch is determined to kill Lily Kettle; she uses her magic to throw her off the roof of the high tall building. Lily goes zooming away from the edge of the roof, and she goes flying down to the ground. Lily suddenly pictures a platform in her mind, and then all of a sudden in response to what she has just thought about a thick black platform appears out of nowhere below her feet on her way falling down to the ground. Lily is now safe and sound standing upon the platform that she's only just used her magical powers to summon to her. Lily then uses her magic to make the platform that she's stood upon start to fly. The platform which is now flying in the air takes Kettle back up to the top off the roof. At the top of the roof Lily takes a jump safely off the platform and onto the roof. Razz is so relived to find his girlfriend stood before him on top of the building alive and well, but Cora is ever so disappointed to find Lily stood before her alive and well. Kettle and the wicked witch once more round in anger on one another. Daniel makes a grab for his little brother, he grabs Razz roughly by the arm, and he throws him down roughly onto the brick floor of the roof top. Dan kicks Razz hard on the face when he's towering before him on the roof top._**

 ** _Cora the wicked witch uses her dark powers to knock Lily Kettle unconsise. Lily collapses onto the hard surface off the roof knocked out. The wicked witch then uses her dark powers to vanish from the roof top with the young girl when she's unconsise._**

 ** _Razz Kevins recovers in time from being kicked full on in the head to witness Cora the wicked witch vanishing from off the roof top with his girlfriend Lily Kettle._**

 ** _"_** ** _NO!" Razz rages out in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Kevins struggles to his feet up from where he was on the ground of the roof top, and Razz rounds in both anger and disgust on his big brother. Razz grabs Daniel hard by the arm, and he pushes him down hard onto the surface off the roof top._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHERE DID CORA TAKE LILY?" Razz roars out demanding an answer from his big brother._**

 ** _Daniel suddenly vanishes from where he was cowering on the hard surface of the roof top, Cora has summoned him to her presence._**

 ** _Chapter five_**

 ** _Lily Kettle struggles to open her eyes, and when she does open her eyes she is horrified to discover that her top has been removed from her, and now she's just dressed in her bra and a pair of black trousers. Lily is strapped down hard onto a bed. Cora the wicked witch is stood by the bed, she is taking a good long look down at the young lady who's now in her mercy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well hello Lily my dear! It seems that your mine now!" Cora tells her new prisoner in a sharp snap._**

 ** _Cora then proceeds to inject a sharp needle into Lily's neck, and this makes our Lily fall asleep. Lily closes her eyes, and she proceeds to drift off to sleep. Daniel Kevins then appears suddenly by his mistress's side inside a small cave. Daniel and Cora take a look down at their sleeping prisoner together. Daniel's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where have you sent Lily in her sleep?" He questions Cora._**

 ** _The wicked witch smiles coldly back at her servant in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've sent Lily back to the good old Dumping Ground!" She informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _Cora then turns back to face Daniel, and she shakes her head sharply at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just go out there and kill Kerry Ravens!" Cora commands her servant._**

 ** _Daniel shakes his head at his mistress in response to her command._**

 ** _"_** ** _No I won't go out there and kill Kerry, because I don't even know where she is!" He informs her in response to her command._**

 ** _Cora rounds on Daniel in anger._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah you will go out there and kill Kerry, and you will find her, because I shall use my magic to send you to her location!" She snarls at him in response to his information._**

 ** _The wicked witch then proceeds to use her dark powers to send her faithful servant to the café' in Living city where Kerry Ravens is._**

 ** _Chapter five_**

 ** _Daniel Kevins appears out of nowhere in the Kettle families café' in Living village in Liverpool city, and there he finds the café' just about all empty. There is however one person inside the café' when he appears in there, and that one person is Kerry Ravens, the woman that Daniel has come here to kill. Dan rounds in anger on Kerry when he finds her sitting before him in the café' drinking a cup of warm tea while reading through a book. Daniel is armed with a knife. A knife has all of a sudden just appeared out of nowhere in his hand, Cora the wicked witch used her dark magic from inside her dark cave to make that frightening looking silver knife appear out of nowhere in Dan's hand. Kerry is sitting by a table completely lost in the book that she's reading through. Daniel sneaks up quietly to where Kerry is sitting reading through her book, and he prepares to kill her. Daniel sinks down into a crouch position just beside Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've found you," he whispers quietly but sounding scary in her ear._**

 ** _Kerry jumps out of her skin in fright when Daniel whispers this into her ear, because Ravens believed herself to be all alone inside her café'. Kerry turns quickly to face Dan in response to what he has just whispered out to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh it's you! Come to try and kill me again have you?" Ravens questions Kevins in response to his whisper._**

 ** _Daniel shakes his head sharply in response to Kerry's whisper._**

 ** _"_** ** _No I haven't come here today with the intention of trying to kill you! I've come here today to your café' with the intention of succeeding in killing you!" He snaps out sharply at her in response to her question._**

 ** _Kerry then urgently rises to her feet from the chair that she's been sitting on, and Kerry proceeds to round in anger on Daniel._**

 ** _"_** ** _I should warn you I have magic too!" She warns him in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Daniel rounds in anger on Kerry, he reaches out, and Daniel grabs Kerry firmly but also sharply by her neck._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your magic to no match to mine!" He shouts out at her sounding angry._**

 ** _Kerry then smiles coldly back at her enemy in response to what he has just said to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _We shall see!" She snaps out angrily at him in response to what he has just shouted out at her._**

 ** _Daniel then uses his powers to send Kerry flying off her feet. Kerry crashes hard into a solid wall in her café, and then she is knocked roughly down onto the cold hard floor of her café'. Kerry uses her own magic to make herself regain her own strength, and then she struggles back onto her feet off the café'. Kerry then rounds anger in anger on Daniel._**

 ** _"_** ** _IS IT REALLY WORTH IT FOR THE TWO OFF US TO BE BATTLING ONE ANOTHER LIKE THIS?" She thunders out at him._**

 ** _Daniel ignores Kerry's question that she's just thrown out at him, and he uses his dark powers to make a gigantic ball of fire appear out of nowhere inside the café'. Daniel then gives his gigantic ball off fire that he's just summoned to his presence a task to destroy everything inside the café, and the fire ball starts to obey him. The ball of fire now gets to work trashing up everything inside the café'. Kerry is now watching her home and business get destroyed right before her two very own eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _STOP IT! YOU'RE DESTROYING MY HOME DANIEL, YOU'RE DESTROYING MY DREAM!" Kerry screams out at Kevins frighteningly in response to his actions._**

 ** _Daniel claps his hands, and when he does clap his hands the ball of fire suddenly disappears from inside the café'. Fire has erupted now all around the café' in response to the fire balls work. The whole café' is now burning away in response to the fire balls work. Daniel rounds in anger on Kerry in response to her scream._**

 ** _"_** ** _And now I shall destroy your life!" He snaps out sharply at her in response to her scream._**

 ** _Daniel now uses his dark powers to kill Kerry in cold blood. Ravens drops down dead onto the cold hard floor of her café'. Kevins smiles down coldly at the woman who he's just killed Kerry._**

 ** _"_** ** _I have now completed my task!" He yells out at her._**

 ** _Cora suddenly appears out of nowhere before Daniel in the deceased Kerry's café'. Cora smiles coldly at her only servant._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well-done Dan!" She cries out at him._**

 ** _The wicked witch is left pleased by the actions of her slave. Daniel smiles at Cora._**

 ** _"_** ** _I think that I deserve a little reward for killing her," he tells her._**

 ** _Cora nods her head in response to what her servant has just told her._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're quite right, you do deserve a reward for killing her," she says to him in response to what he has just told her._**

 ** _Cora believes that it is only right to give Daniel a reward for killing Kerry; she then kills him by using magic in cold blood. Well Cora has just given Dan his reward. Both Daniel Kevins and Kerry Ravens now lay dead on the floor of the destroyed café._**

 ** _Chapter five_**

 ** _Razz Kevins comes bursting hurryingly into the Kettle families home on Elmtree Lane in Living village._**

 ** _"_** ** _STEVE!" Razz cries out when he makes his way inside the house._**

 ** _There's a moment of silence before Razz can suddenly hear movement coming from upstairs in the house in response to his words. Steve then makes his way downstairs to see Razz in his home._**

 ** _"_** ** _You alright, where's Lily?" He questions him._**

 ** _Razz then rounds on Steve in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well that's the reason why I've come here to see you, I'm afraid that Lily's been abducted by a wicked witch known as Cora!" He informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _Steve surprisingly laughs in response to Razz's information._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah very funny ha, ha, I know as well as the next man wicked witches do not exist," he tells him in response to his information._**

 ** _Razz shakes his head at Steve in response to Steve's words._**

 ** _"_** ** _No this isn't a joke mate I'm afraid to say, I know I didn't believe that wicked witches existed either, but apparently unfortunately they do," he says to him in response to his words._**

 ** _Shannay Ravens all of a sudden comes bursting through the front door of her home up to both Steve and Razz in her home. Shannay's in tears of sadness, she rounds on her soon to be husband in an urgent manner. Shannay grabs Steve, and she makes him look at her in her wet tearful eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _IT'S BEEN BURNED TO THE GROUND! THE CAFÉ'S BEEN BURNED TO THE GROUND, AND KERRY WAS IN THERE THIS AFTERNOON SHE MUST BE DEAD!" Shannay screams out at Steve sounding devastated._**

 ** _Steve knows that he needs to calm his soon to be wife down, because with her calmed down that's the only way that they'll be able to sort things out. Steve then places his hand firmly over Shannay's mouth before she can say anything else to him. Steve smiles at the woman he loves._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shannay darling, we don't know that Kerry is dead until the fire service do a full inspection in the café'," he tells her in response to her scream in a loving promise._**

 ** _Steve pulls Shannay into a hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll call the fire service they'll do an inspection at the café' to see if they can find Kerry!" He informs her in a promise._**

 ** _Steve then kisses Shannay lovingly on her head before turning back to face Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just find my Lily will you, and stop playing jokes on me!" Kettle commands Kevins._**

 ** _Razz then realises that Steve unfortunately doesn't believe him that Cora has kidnapped Lily. Steve then supports Shannay into their living room, so that she can have a sit down while he phones the fire service. There's then a knock on the front door of the Kettle's family home. Razz answers the door to find his dad Kyle standing outside the door with the dog Shadow by his side. Kyle is left a little shocked, because he didn't really expect his youngest son to be the one to answer the front door of this house. Kyle gives Razz a smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah there you are my boy!" He cries out at him._**

 ** _Razz takes a look from his dad down to the dog Shadow appearing to be troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are you doing with that dog dad?" Razz questions Kyle in a troubled tone._**

 ** _Kyle smiles in response to his son's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah well my boy I found our friend Shadow wandering the streets all by himself, where Lily and Steve are is a very good question?" He tells him in response to his question._**

 ** _Kyle then allows Shadow to make his way into Lily's home. Razz smiles back at his father in response to his words._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know what's happened to Lily, and I'm going to really need your helping finding her!" He informs him in response to his words._**

 ** _Kyle then nods his head in response to Razz's information._**

 ** _"_** ** _Righto my boy we shall find Lily together," he tells him in response to his information._**

 ** _Kyle is now ready to help Razz to find Lily. Razz then steps out of the Kettle's home, and he shuts the front door of the home behind him. Razz and Kyle then wander away from the Kettle's residence together, they are both determined now to search both heaven and earth to find Lily, because although Razz knows that Lily's been abducted by Cora, he actually has no idea where Cora has taken his one true love._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _Steve Kettle makes his way sadly into the living room in his home, and he faces his soon to be wife Shannay Ravens in there. Steve has tears of sadness rolling down his face from his eyes. Steve clears his throat before proceeding to talk to the woman he loves._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well as you know I've just got off the phone to the fire service, and they've already heard about our café' being burned down to the ground, and they've already done an inspection there to see what the damage is, and I'm sorry to tell you love that they located our Kerry's dead body amongst all the rumble from the café'!" Steve informs Shannay in a devastated tone._**

 ** _Ravens then immediately bursts into tears in response to Kettle's words._**

 ** _Many miles away Cora the wicked witch appears back in her dark cave after paying a visit to the café'. Cora is now ready to make her away into Lily Kettle's dreams, and Cora's going to fill Lily's dreams with both pain and sadness. Cora uses her magical powers to send herself to sleep, and when she falls asleep she appears in Lily Kettle's dreams, because she used magic to send herself to sleep._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The First Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _Series One Episode Six_**

 ** _(2014 edition)_**

 ** _Chapter one_**

 ** _In her dreams Lily Kettle the daughter of Steve Kettle opens her eyes to find her laying on her bed in her home the Dumping Ground (Ashdene Ridge). Lily isn't alone in her room, because she always shares a bedroom with her best mate Carman Howle in the Dumping Ground. Carman is standing facing her best mate inside their room. Carman smiles down happily at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm so pleased that you decided to come back here to the Dumping Ground after your family café' was burned to the ground in Living village," she tells her._**

 ** _The memory has been implanted into Lily's mind it seems by Cora the wicked witch that she returned to the Dumping Ground after her café' was destroyed in Living village. Lily yawns out waking up from her dream inside a dream, but she has no idea that she's actually in a dream right now._**

 ** _"_** ** _So what have I missed round here then while I've been away in Living village?" Lily questions her best mate._**

 ** _Carman shrugs her shoulders in response to her best mate's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Not much just Frank went missing then we found him, and Tyler's mum showed up paying him a visit!" Carman informs Lily in response to her question._**

 ** _Mike Milligan then makes his way into the girl's room in Ashdene ridge house. Mike is actually Cora in disguise. The wicked witch Cora has managed to use her dark powerful magic to disguise herself as the good man Michael Milligan. Mike gives Lily a smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _How was your first night back in your old bed? Did you sleep alright?" He questions her sounding concerned about her._**

 ** _Lily smiles happily back at Mike in response to his questions not knowing that he's really Cora in disguise._**

 ** _"_** ** _Brilliant, I slept like a baby last night," Kettle tells who she believes to be Milligan in response to his questions._**

 ** _Mike smiles back at Lily in response to what she has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well I'm sure that you'll be back living with your dad and Shannay again after they find somewhere for you to live here," Cora tells Lily through Mike's voice._**

 ** _Lily wants to be back living with her dad and Shannay in Newcastle more than anything, but she's actually quite happy right now just living in the Dumping Ground. Mike turns to face Carman._**

 ** _"_** ** _The old but new careworkers just arrived outside I'll send her in to see you, because she wants to remind you of who she is," he says to her._**

 ** _Mike Milligan turns to leave the girl's room in Ashdene Ridge, but before he can however Tracy Beaker makes her way into the room followed by the careworker who already works here alongside Mike May-Li. May-Li smiles at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome back to working in care once more Miss Beaker, I shall now leave you to catch up properly with Mike and the kids!" She informs her._**

 ** _May-Li then disappears out of Carman's room in Ashdene Ridge house. Cora the wicked witch has managed to look deep enough into Lily Kettle's mind, and now because she has taken a look deep enough into her mind she can see all the people that Lily loves, and as well as loving her dad Steve, her soon to be step-mother Shannay, her boyfriend Razz she also loves this man that she's taken the form of Mike Milligan, and these two people that she has used her magic to create in Lily's dream Tracy Beaker and Carman Howle. Mike smiles delightfully at Tracy or so Cora pretends to._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tracy! You didn't tell me that you were going to be the new careworker here!" He tells her in a false surprised tone of pretence._**

 ** _Tracy smiles back at Mike in response to his words._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello again dad," she says to him in response to his words._**

 ** _Tracy has always seen Mike as her dad. Mike pulls Tracy into a loving hug before turning back to round on Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well don't just lay there girl, go and make me and Tracy a cup of coffee each!" Milligan snaps out at Kettle in a demanding tone._**

 ** _Lily who is still laying comfortably on her bed struggles up to her feet out of her bed, and she hurries out of the room that she lives in when she stays here in the Dumping Ground in response to Mike's demand. Tracy turns to face Mike, and she rounds on him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I would have gone to make the cups of coffee for us; I thought that Lily was supposed to be your guest here!" Tracy snaps out at Mike._**

 ** _Milligan suddenly transforms back into her usual self (Cora the wicked witch) once Lily is safely out of the room. Cora smiles coldly at her two servants here in Ashdene Ridge (the Dumping Ground) in Lily's dream both Tracy Beaker and Carman Howle. Cora at least expects these two ladies to be her servants inside Lily's dream; however Tracy is left horrified to have just discovered that Mike has all of a sudden transformed into a woman._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh I'm pleased I'm not that man anymore I hate the sound of his stupid voice!" Cora snaps out at both Carman and Tracy in an informing tone._**

 ** _Tracy then rounds on anger on the wicked witch._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where the hell is Mike? What have you done to him?" She demands answers from her._**

 ** _Carman turns to round on Tracy in response to the questions that she's just asked Cora._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mike was never here! We're all here inside Lily's dream, because Cora used her magic to create us all in Lily's dream, and Cora used her powers to make herself have the appearance of Mike!" Howle informs Beaker in a sharp snappy tone._**

 ** _Tracy rounds in anger on Carman in response to her information._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is Lily's dream yes, but Cora the wicked witch shouldn't be here. Mike should still be here, because every single night Lily dreams about her old life living back in the Dumping Ground, and every single night I use my magical powers to enter her dreams to protect her from any harm!" She tells her in response to her information._**

 ** _It seems that Tracy Beaker has magic, and her magic is actually as strong as Cora's magic. Cora rounds on Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _You better wake up now! You better escape yourself from this dream now! Or I will destroy you if it is the last thing that I do!" She warns her in a sharp tone of anger._**

 ** _Tracy rounds on Cora in disgust in response to her warning to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going anywhere! If you think that I'm going to leave you here so that you can bring harm towards my friend Lily your mistaken! If you want to kill Lily then you have to go through me too!" She yells out angrily at her in response to her warning._**

 ** _Cora launches herself sharply at Tracy, and she grabs her firmly by the throat. Cora holds on strongly onto Tracy's throat. The wicked witch is determined to kill Beaker, but will she succeed in doing so?_**

 ** _Chapter two_**

 ** _Cora the wicked witch uses her dark powers to knock Tracy Beaker unconsise inside Lily Kettle's bedroom in Ashdene Ridge house. Cora then turns sharply to face her servant Carman Howle inside the Dumping Ground._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now I better kill Lily Kettle inside her home, inside her dream! If you die in your dream then you die in real life!" The wicked witch informs her servant._**

 ** _Cora the wicked witch then transforms back into the form of Michael Milligan. Cora/Mike now knows that she needs to give something to Lily for her to eat so that it will send her to sleep. Cora then uses her magical powers to make a bowl of apple crumble appear out of nowhere in her hand. The wicked witch is now ready to give this bowl to Lily to eat, and when Kettle takes a bite out of the apple crumble it will send her to sleep. Lily will soon be placed under a sleeping curse! Cora who's in the form of Mike makes her way down into the kitchen in Ashdene house, and there inside the kitchen she comes across Lily Kettle. Lily is making both Tracy and the person who she believes to be Mike a nice of coffee each, without using her magic. Lily believes herself to be surrounded by reality, and she has no idea at all that she's actually in a dream world. Cora/Mike stands directly facing Lily in the kitchen; she/he has the bowl of apple crumble in her/his hand. Lily turns round to face the person who she believes to be Mike, and she gives him a smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh hi Mike I was just about to come and find you I've got your coffee now ready for you!" Lily informs the person who she believes to be her careworker._**

 ** _Cora/Mike smiles at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thanks hun," she/he says to her in response for her making him his cup of coffee._**

 ** _Lily then hands the cup of coffee over to Cora/Mike. Mike receives the cup of coffee gratefully from the young lady in his care, and he gives her a happy smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _I also have something for you my dear!" Cora informs Lily through Mike's voice._**

 ** _Cora using Mike's hand then hands the bowl of apple crumble over to Lily. Lily receives the bowl happily from Cora, because she still believes her to be her careworker Mike. Cora watches as Lily takes a bite off the apple crumble before transforming back from Mike into her usual self. Before falling to the floor of the kitchen unconsise Lily realises much to her horror that Mike is actually Cora in disguise, and that this has all just been a dream for her. Lily is now laying on the floor of the kitchen in Ashdene Ridge house unconsise! Kettle's now trapped in her dream! Cora smiles down coldly at Lily's unconsise body which is now laid down before her on the kitchen floor. The wicked witch now knows that she must return to her cave, and so she does. Cora exists Lily's dream by using her magical powers, and she makes herself re-appear back in her cave._**

 ** _Chapter three_**

 ** _Tracy Beaker the keeper of magical powers struggles to open her eyes. Tracy finds that she's in a loud night club in the small city of Newcastle in the country England. Tracy had fallen asleep while on a date with a man called Josh Stevenson to make her way into Lily's dream, so that Tracy could protect Lily from any harm that maybe coming her way. Ever since she realised that magic existed and that she could use it Tracy has been entering Lily's dreams protecting her throughout her dreams through the long night's sheltering her from harm, but now it unfortunately seems that Tracy has failed in the task that she set out for herself to protect Lily. Josh the young man about her own age who she's sharing a date with approaches her with a drink in his hand for her. Josh smiles at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Had a good sleep?" He questions her._**

 ** _Tracy shakes her head immediately in response to Josh's question. Tracy knows that Lily Kettle's in danger now, and that Tracy herself must track Lily down and save her from harm, but the unfortunate thing is that Tracy actually has no idea at all where Lily is. Tracy smiles at Josh._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're a great man, sorry to hear about your father, I wish that there was something I could do to make you feel better, but unfortunately you're not the right guy for me! See ya!" She informs him as Tracy takes off running through the night club away from Josh._**

 ** _Josh had been telling Tracy that his dad (Tom Clarkson) had sadly died after falling from a roof. Josh watches Tracy head away from him across the club. Stevenson was gay, but the sight of Tracy Beaker's arse turned him straight. Josh knows that girls like Tracy don't come round very often, she told him that he was a great man, and for that reason Josh believes that Tracy fancies him, and that he should follow her, because after all Josh doesn't want to lose Tracy._**

 ** _Tracy Beaker finds a black taxi waiting for her just outside the night club. Tracy jumps into the taxi just as Josh Stevenson appears from inside the night club. Just as Josh is about to also jump into the taxi the taxi pulls away from him, and it drives away from him into the far distance._**

 ** _"_** ** _No!" Josh shouts out in a tone of anger._**

 ** _He knows that he's just let Tracy slip through his fingers, but Josh knows that if he really loved Tracy, which he does, he would search both heaven and earth to find her, and that is just what Josh is going to do._**

 ** _Chapter four_**

 ** _Cora the wicked witch knows that she has dealed with Daniel Kevins, Kerry Ravens and now Lily Kettle, but she is still determined to bring about more pain and suffering to the people around her. The wicked witch is now wondering about who to strike against next. Cora then wonders about Lily's dad Steve Kettle, she knows that he'll be with his soon to be wife Shannay Ravens, Steve will be comforting his soon to be wife after Shannay lost her sister Kerry. Cora knows that both Steve and Shannay will be suffering enough with Kerry dead and Lily having gone missing from them. Lily is nowhere on earth. Lily is in her own head now. Lily can't be seen anywhere on earth. The only place Lily can be seen is inside her own mind, but Lily's own mind is trapped by darkness a long long way away from planet earth. Cora knows that both Steve Kettle and Razz Kevins will try to search for Lily, but none of them will ever find her. The wicked witch then starts to wonder if she should start to bring more pain towards Razz's family (the Kevins'). Cora knows that she has more than enough power to destroy an entire family. The wicked witch is just about to vanish on the spot out of her cave to find and kill the Kevins' family when suddenly a dark figure appears out of nowhere in the darkness of her cave. Cora is aware that the figure's presence is someone around her, but she can't tell where he or she is, and she can't tell what their intentions are._**

 ** _"_** ** _I warn you I will kill you if you attempt to harm me in anyway shape or form!" Cora calls out in a sharp snappy warning tone to the person who she can't see who is in her presence._**

 ** _The person ignores Cora's warning, he sneaks up behind her, the person places his hand both hard and sharply over the wicked witch's mouth, and he knocks her out. Yes this figure/person is a man, and the man has now captured Cora._**

 ** _Both Razz Kevins and his dad Kyle are now on the search for Razz's girlfriend (Lily Kettle). Both Kyle and Razz are searching the main city in Liverpool for Lily, Liverpool is a big city._**

 ** _Since leaving the Dumping Ground Tracy Beaker has started working as a teacher in a Primary school in North Tyneside called Saint Michael's. Tracy is a year three teacher in the school. The head teacher of the school is a man called Michael Byrne. Before becoming the headmaster at Saint Michael's Michael Byrne was the headteacher at Waterloo Road School in Scotland. Michael gets on very well with Tracy._**

 ** _Tracy Beaker's taxi pulls up just outside Saint Michael's primary school in North Shields in North Tyneside. Tracy pays the taxi her money, and she hurries out of the taxi. It's a Saturday night, and Tracy has never ever before come to any school on a Saturday night, but she is ready to break that habit, because Tracy is ready to collect her things from her classroom, leave her requisition on Michael's desk in his office, and then head off down to Living village in Liverpool city in the hope of locating Lily Kettle there. Tracy doesn't have a key on her for the school, and every single door leading into the school is firmly locked. Tracy is now ready to break into the school. Tracy breaks into the main entrance of the school. Tracy then notices a CTV camera in the entrance that she's just entered watching her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh no!" Beaker moans feeling anger boiling up inside her._**

 ** _Tracy knows that she's in trouble now. Suddenly an alarm rings out throughout the school. Tracy closes her eyes; she has no idea at all what she's going to do now. Tracy believes the school to be empty, but the caretaker lives not that far away from the school, so she should be able to hear the alarm of the school from her house. Tracy stands on the spot wondering what to do next when suddenly a bright light surrounds her. Tracy opens her eyes, and she realises that someone has turned the lights on in the main entrance. Tracy then discovers that Josh Stevenson (the young man she's just had her one night stand with) is standing directly opposite her. Josh rounds on Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _I think you have some explaining to do to me!" He snaps out at her feeling both confused and angry._**

 ** _Josh is troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What sort of woman are you running away from a date on a Saturday night to come straight to work when you're not even needed at work?" He demands an answer sharply from Tracy._**

 ** _Beaker rounds on Stevenson in anger._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you think that I have some explaining to give you then you also have some explaining to give me! Josh you don't even work here! How the hell did you get here into this school?" She commands some answers from him._**

 ** _Michael Byrne then appears by Josh's side facing Tracy in the main entrance. Michael gives Tracy a smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm good friends with Josh I'll have you know Miss Beaker, and I found him running through the streets determined to find you! I told Josh that I knew where you were, I knew you'd be here, because you see Tracy you haven't handed your report into me yet on the children in your year group, and you should know by now that I live here in the school, and I believed that you were coming here to hand your report into me!" He informs her._**

 ** _Beaker then shakes her head in response to Byrne's information._**

 ** _"_** ** _I haven't come here to hand my report into you sir! I've come to hand my requisition into you!" She tells him in response to his information._**

 ** _Michael's left both troubled and shocked by what Tracy has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your leaving Saint Michael's why?" Byrne questions Beaker sounding troubled in response to what she has just told him._**

 ** _Tracy is just about to explain everything about her friend Lily Kettle to her boss Mr Byrne, but before she can Michael raises his hand to silence Tracy. Byrne then turns to face Stevenson._**

 ** _"_** ** _Josh do you mind going home I want a word with Tracy in my office in private?" He asks him._**

 ** _Josh nods his head in response to Michael's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I mind! I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here; I want to know what's up with Tracy!" He tells him in response to his question._**

 ** _Michael folds his arms in great anger, he knows that there's nothing he can say to his old friend Josh to make him leave his school. Michael then smiles at Josh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go and wait in my office!" He demands him._**

 ** _Tracy shakes her head at both Michael and Josh._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't have time to stand around here ready to explain myself to either of you! All I need to know from you Mr Byrne is do you accept my requisition with immediate effect? If so then I'll go and clear my desk!" Beaker informs both Byrne and Stevenson._**

 ** _Michael shakes his head at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _No I don't accept your requisition at all and never mind with immediate affect! Tracy you're the best teacher I have in my new school! No other teacher in this school understands the young people in this school as well as you yourself do!" He snaps out sharply at her in response to her information._**

 ** _Michael then grabs Tracy firmly by the arm, and he makes her look at him in the eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're going nowhere until you at least explain yourself to me!" Michael tells Tracy._**

 ** _He then let's go off her arm. Josh then rounds on Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _And to me!" He snaps out at her._**

 ** _Tracy knows that if she tells both her friends that she can use magic, and it helps her to enter people's dreams and to protect the keeper of the dreams from harm then they will both think that she's absolutely crackers, what's more whether they like her or not they will call the people from the mad house in their white van here, and the people from the mad house will lock Tracy up without a second thought in their white van, but what's more Tracy can't bring herself to lie to her friends either. Tracy is now in a dilemma does she lie to her friends or does she tell the truth to them. Tracy knows now that she has no other choice but to tell her boss and her loved one nothing at all, and too simply run away from them both. Tracy then proceeds to clear her throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry Mr Byrne I just have to leave now and I'm sorry to you too Josh for I can unfortunately share nothing more than a one night stand with you!" Tracy informs both Michael and Josh._**

 ** _Beaker then proceeds to hurry urgently away from both Byrne and Stevenson out of the main entrance of the primary school. Michael runs out of the school chasing after Tracy determined to catch her and to get some answers out of her. Tracy has now left Saint Michael's primary school for what she regrets to be the last time!_**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_The First Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _Series One Episode Seven_**

 ** _(2014 edition)_**

 ** _Chapter one_**

 ** _Michael Byrne unfortunately wasn't able to catch up with Tracy Beaker after she ran away from Saint Michael's RC primary school. Tracy is now sat on a couch heading down to Liverpool city. Tracy is determined to both search and find Lily Kettle in Liverpool. Every night Tracy makes her way into Lily's dreams to protect her from any harm that she may be facing in her dreams, and for Tracy to guide Lily safely through the nights, and last night Beaker failed to protect Kettle in her dream, because Lily was placed under a sleeping curse, and trapped inside her own mind by an evil wicked witch known as Cora._**

 ** _Cora the wicked witch struggles to open her eyes. Cora is aware that some strange man has been both brave and stupid enough to abduct her. Cora finds that she standing on her feet with her back tied to a metal pole. There is a man stood directly before the wicked witch with a gun held firmly in his hand. The man aims the trigger of his gun directly at the wicked witch, and he prepares himself to pull his trigger. Cora recognises this strange man as the mad hatter Jefferson. Jefferson used to live in her realm Wonderland. Cora was the Queen of Wonderland for a short time, she was known as the Queen of hearts there. Jefferson smiles coldly at the wicked witch._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Cora!" He snaps out at her in a sharp tone._**

 ** _Cora smiles back coldly at the mad hatter._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well! Well! Well! Jefferson you haven't changed at all, but where is your daughter may I ask? I know that my great Grandson Henry helped to reunite her with you!" She informs him in a cry of thunder._**

 ** _Jefferson clears his throat in response to Cora's information to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I left my daughter back at our new home! My daughter and I had to move down here once Stroybrooke was destroyed! My Grace and I managed to escape the new curse that hit the town, but others weren't so lucky, like your daughter! Regina was sent back to the enchanted forest after the new curse hit Storybrooke! My daughter's at home! I don't take her out on business! You're here your majesty, because I want you to tell me how you were able to return to life from the dead? I know all about Snow White using the evil Queen to kill you!" He tells her in response to her information._**

 ** _Cora remains silent, for she is determined never to reveal to anyone the truth about how she was able to return to life from the dead._**

 ** _Chapter two_**

 ** _The bus that Tracy Beaker has been riding in pulls up at long last at a bus station in Liverpool city, and Tracy departs from the couch there. Tracy looks round at the big city that lies before her. Beaker has just arrived in the very heart of Liverpool city. Tracy wanders for many miles passing house after house moving down street after street. Tracy is determined to find her way to Living village. Finally at long last Tracy makes her way to Living village. Tracy knows that Lily moved down to Living village in Liverpool city after leaving Ashdene Ridge house, because she has stayed in touch with her since her herself stopped working at the carehome. Tracy knows that young Lily is living on Elmtree lane in the village. All of a sudden just as she makes her way into the village two men hurry up to face her, a young man and a middle aged man. The young man appears to be Lily's age. Tracy smiles at both men._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh hello there I'm wondering if either of you lovely gentlemen can tell me very kindly how to get to Elmtree lane from here?" She questions them both._**

 ** _The middle age man smiles back at Tracy in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're here on Elmtree lane right now!" He informs her in response to her question._**

 ** _Tracy then feels herself literally kicking herself when she notices the street sign in response to Kyle Kevins information to her. Young Razz Kevins appears to be rather troubled, and he rounds on Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why have you come here to Elmtree lane in Living village?" Young Kevins questions Beaker._**

 ** _Tracy smiles back at Razz in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm searching for someone, because I want to make sure for myself if she's alright, she goes by the name of Lily Kettle!" She informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in response to Tracy's information to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I know Lily, because she's my girlfriend, and no she isn't alright, because she's gone missing, and I believe it to have something to do with Cora the wicked witch!" He tells her in a clear tone of explanation in response to her information._**

 ** _Tracy's left horrified by Razz's words to her. Kyle rounds on Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't believe anything my sixteen year old son tells you about wicked witches," he says to her._**

 ** _Tracy Beaker ignores what Kyle Kevins has just said to her, because she has chosen to believe Razz Kevins, because Tracy has met Cora herself in person, and she knows now that magic exists. Tracy smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I believe you about Cora! Your father may not believe you young man, but I do! Me and you must now find Lily!" She informs him._**

 ** _Kyle is left shocked to discover that this strange lady actually believes his son, but Razz on the other hand is left happy to discover that Tracy actually believes him. Razz is troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _How do you propose to find Lily?" He questions Tracy._**

 ** _Beaker turns back to face young Kevins in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Firstly I'd like you to take me to Steve Kettle!" She informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in response to Tracy's information to him, he's now ready to take her too Steve (Lily's dad). Tracy now follows Razz down the street; Kyle hurries to catch up with his son and the stranger. Razz, Tracy and Kyle all turn in the direction of Steve Kettle's house at the bottom of the street, and they make their way into his garden together. Tracy heads over to the front door of Steve's house, and she knocks loudly on it. Seconds later the door opens to reveal Shannay Ravens standing directly facing them from the hallway in her house. Tracy gives Shannay a happy smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Remember me?" She questions her._**

 ** _There's a moment of silence before Shannay nods her head in response to Tracy's question. Shannay is still feeling devastated after the after of her sister. Tracy clears her throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where's Steve?" She questions Shannay._**

 ** _Ravens smiles in response to Beaker's question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come in I'll go and tell him you're here," she says to her in response to her question._**

 ** _Shannay then proceeds to invite Tracy, Kyle and Razz into her home. Shannay turns to face young Razz in the hallway of her home._**

 ** _"_** ** _Have you found Lily yet?" She questions him in a tone of concern._**

 ** _Razz shakes his head in response to Shannay's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _No that's why I've come here and brought Tracy here with me, because we need Steve's help to find his daughter!" He informs her in response to her question._**

 ** _Shannay smiles in response to Razz's information to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll just go and get him!" She tells him in response to his information._**

 ** _Shannay then disappears into the kitchen of her home to fetch her soon to be husband. Shannay returns to the hallway in her home moments later with her soon to be husband Steve. Steve smiles from Razz to Tracy in the hallway of his home._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello there," he says to them both._**

 ** _Steve then manages to give Tracy a happy smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's good to see you again!" He informs her._**

 ** _Steve then turns to round on Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Have you found my daughter yet?" He demands an answer from him._**

 ** _Razz shakes his head in response to Steve's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _No I need your help to find her!" He informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _Tracy rounds on Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please you have to try and think just where your daughter could possibly be!" She tells him._**

 ** _Steve smiles back at Tracy in response to her words to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry I'm sure between the two of us we can find my Lily!" He promises her._**

 ** _Tracy quite agrees with Steve's promise to her, but she's fully aware that it's not just going to be the two of them, because Tracy knows that Razz will join both herself and Steve on their search for Lily. Kyle turns to face Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _How are you?" He questions her in a tone of concern._**

 ** _Kyle knows that Shannay must be in a pretty bad place right now what with her dearly belovered sister getting murdered, and her newly found business getting destroyed before her two very own eyes. Shannay shakes her head in response to Kyle's question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _It doesn't matter how I am finding Lily that's all that matters," she tells him in response to his question._**

 ** _Seconds later the front door of the Kettle's new home opens, and Hannah Kevins makes her way into the house. Hannah has the toggle Jonah in her arms, and she's leading the dog Shadow by his lead into the house. Hannah has been doing a little favour for Steve by taking both Shadow and Jonah out for a few hours, so that Shannay could have some space to grieve over the death of her sister. Hannah looks in trouble at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?" She questions her._**

 ** _Steve takes a look from Tracy to Hannah._**

 ** _"_** ** _This lady Miss Beaker is the only woman who can help us to find my Lily!" Kettle informs Kevins in response to her question to Beaker._**

 ** _Tracy takes a look back at Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to spilt up into two different teams to track your daughter down," she tells him._**

 ** _Steve nods his head in agreement to what Tracy has just said to him. Steve then takes a look at Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Would you like to come with me and Shannay mate while your children go with Tracy?" He questions him._**

 ** _Kyle nods his head in response to his friend's question. Kyle then smiles from both Razz to Hannah._**

 ** _"_** ** _Stay safe with Tracy my children!" He begs them both in a tone of mercy._**

 ** _Kyle then pulls his only two children into a loving hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your mother would be so proud of you both," he tells them._**

 ** _Kyle then turns back to face Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on mate families precious, and that's why I'm agreeing to help you find your daughter!" He informs him._**

 ** _Tracy rounds on Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll protect your children for you!" She promises him._**

 ** _Kyle pats Tracy on her arm in response to her promise._**

 ** _"_** ** _Keep yourself safe while you're at it pet!" He commands her in response to her promise._**

 ** _Kyle then watches as Tracy, Razz and Hannah all disappear out of the Kettle's front door away from him. Kyle takes a look down at both Jonah and Shadow in the house. Jonah is now playing with a ball on the floor before his mum, dad and guest. Shadow the dog is standing guard over the little toggle Jonah, wishing to protect him from harm. Kyle takes a look straight before him at Steve, and he shakes his head at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Neither Shadow nor Jonah can join us on our search for Lily!" Kyle tells Steve._**

 ** _Steve knows that his mate speaks the truth, but he also knows that there's no one who can look after either of them if he himself, Kyle and Shannay all go out on a search for Lily. Shannay turns to face Steve there and then in the hallway of their home._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll stay home and take care of Jonah and Shadow!" She informs him._**

 ** _Steve nods his head in agreement to Shannay's information, because Steve knows that if Razz indeed speaks the truth, and there really is a wicked witch known as Cora who has kidnapped his little girl then he wants Shannay to stay away from Cora for her own safety. Steve pulls Shannay into a loving hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry I'll bring Lily safely home to you!" He makes a promise to her._**

 ** _Shannay sincerely wishes that her one true love Steve does in fact bring his daughter Lily safely home to her. Steve then takes a look down at his son Jonah with his two loving eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry my son I'll bring your big sister safely home to you!" He makes a vow to her._**

 ** _Steve then nods his head at his dog Shadow before leaving his family home with his mate Kyle. Steve has now finally begun to search for his daughter Lily._**

 ** _Chapter three_**

 ** _Headteacher Michael Byrne makes his way into his office in his RC primary school Saint Michaels in North Shields in Tyne and Wear. Michael finds his office deserted when he arrives there. Michael takes a seat behind his desk in his office, and he begins to slowly read over a report on his new member of staff that's taking over from his teacher Tracy Beaker in year three. Byrne nods his head in approval at the report. There's a loud knock on the door of the headmaster's office._**

 ** _"_** ** _ENTER!" Michael calls out to the person at the opposite end of the door._**

 ** _The door of the office then opens to reveal Michael's secretary standing behind the door. Michael nods his head in a greeting at his secretary._**

 ** _"_** ** _What can I do for you Mrs Blank?" He questions her._**

 ** _The secretary proceeds then to make her way into her headmaster's office. There's a moment of silence, the only sound that can be heard is the sound of a young lad in year six at the school kicking his football hard against the wall outside Mr Byrne's office. Molly Blank clears her throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _I have feelings for you Mr Byrne!" She declares to her headmaster._**

 ** _Michael's left shocked by what Molly has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Excuse me?" He questions her in response to what she has just said to him._**

 ** _Molly winks lovingly at Byrne._**

 ** _"_** ** _From the minute I started working at your school I've had romantic positive feelings towards you!" She informs him._**

 ** _Michael shakes his head at his secretary in response to her information._**

 ** _"_** ** _You only started working as my secretary yesterday Mrs Blank, and I have no feelings whatsoever towards you none unless you count a professional relationship me as your headmaster and you as my secretary as a relationship. I'm sorry Mrs Blank, but my hearts in an odd place right now, because this lady who I have feelings for has only just stopped working at my school." Mr Byrne tells Molly in response to her information._**

 ** _It now seems that Michael had feelings towards Tracy. Mr Byrne gestures towards the door, he's now risen from his chair, and Michael's now begun to round on Molly._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry Mrs Blank but if you'd mind leaving my office I'm expecting a visit from a parent any minute now!" He informs her._**

 ** _Mrs Blank then takes a step out of My Byrne's office in response to his information. Molly is feeling quite disappointed that Michael doesn't have feelings for her in the same way that she has feelings for him. It's true Michael's expecting a visit from a mother of a child in year three Mrs Rose Kelly. Mr Byrne previously taught Rose'sson Denzel Kelly back in Waterloo Road in Scotland, but Denzel was sadly unfortunately killed in a truck accident. Michael now has Rose's youngest son Prince Kelly in his year three group at his school. Mr Byrne is fully aware that Mrs Kelly is an alcoholic, Rose has always been an alcoholic, she tried to stop being an alcoholic back when she was a dinner lady in the Waterloo Road School in Rochdale, but when Rose unfortunately lost two of her children to death she became a hard headed drinker again. Rose's only daughter Sambuca Kelly died of cancer back in late twenty twelve, and Denzel died from a road accident in the same year twenty twelve. Rose now has unfortunately been left with only three children, at one time she was the mother of five children. Rose's second oldest son Earl Kelly is in jail for murder, he murdered his girlfriend Maxine Barlow when she dumped him, and Rose's oldest son Marley Kelly is now working as a bouncer in a nightclub in London. Rose is living alone with her son Prince in North Shields, they moved down here together from living in Rochdale after Denzel tried to move down to Scotland with the man he saw as a father figure to him Tom Clarkson. There's a knock on Mr Byrne's office door, and Michael allows Rose to make her way into his office. Rose has a bottle of beer in her hand. Michael grabs the bottle of alcohol roughly out of Kelly's hand, and he rounds in anger on her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you really think this is what Denzel would have wanted and never mind his sister Sambuca to see you converting back into the hard headed drinker that you once were?" Byrne snaps out sharply at Kelly in a tone of anger._**

 ** _Rose tries to grab the bottle of beer out of Michael's hand, but Byrne refuses to let Kelly take it from him. Michael places the bottle of alcohol firmly on his desk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Take a seat down Mrs Kelly aren't you here to talk about your Prince?" Mr Byrne tells Rose._**

 ** _Kelly then takes a seat down on a chair directly facing Byrne's desk. Michael takes a seat on his chair that he was sat on earlier behind his desk directly facing Rose. Byrne coughs to clear his throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'd like you to remove your son Prince from Saint Michaels Mrs Kelly!" Mr Byrne informs Rose._**

 ** _Rose hasn't taken in what Michael has just told her, because she is completely off her face. Michael can tell that Rose isn't listening to him. Michael shakes his head in anger at Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _I met you once before Mrs Kelly back in Rochdale when we met to discuss your son moving down to Scotland with me, and do you know what I thought of you last time we met I thought I strongly thought there's a woman capable of change, but just look at you now. You converted Mrs Kelly into the woman you were before you moved with your children to Waterloo Road." He tells her._**

 ** _Rose suddenly bursts into tears of both pain and sadness in response to Michael's words to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I LOST ALL MY CHILDREN!" Rose yells out at Michael in a tone of sharp disgust._**

 ** _There's a loud knock on Mr Byrne's office door. Michael is losing patience now._**

 ** _"_** ** _WAIT!" He thunders out at the person who's stood knocking outside his office door._**

 ** _Michael smiles at Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well that's not strictly true is it you haven't lost all your children have you? You still have your son Prince! I wish I could help you with your son I really do, but unfortunately I can't, because like I said before I'd like you to remove your son Prince from Saint Michaels. Prince is a danger to the other kids in this school, he bullies others! He smokes on corridors! Yeah Rose your seven year old SON SMOKES!" Michael bellows out at Mrs Kelly in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Rose begins to cry silently into her rough hands. Rose is dressed in baggy clothes. Too Michael Rose sinks, and she appears not to have a decent wash in days. Mr Byrne can tell that Mrs Kelly had been smoking before making her way into his office, because he can actually smell the smoke on her. Michael takes a look at the woman of a wreck who's sat before him in his office. Michael takes a good long hard look at Rose, and he can see that she needs her young son to have a good education. Mr Byrne then proceeds to shake his head at Mrs Kelly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Forget about what I told you before Rose Prince stays here at Saint Michaels, but I will be keeping a close eye on him!" He tells her._**

 ** _Michael then rises to his feet up off his chair, and he crosses his office over to Rose. Mr Byrne takes a look down at Mrs Kelly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get yourself to a meeting to discuss your alcoholism!" He commands her sharply._**

 ** _Michael snaps his fingers towards the door of his office._**

 ** _"_** ** _Leave me now, and come back to see me once you've sobered up!" Michael commands Rose._**

 ** _Kelly struggles to her feet up off her chair, and she is still in bits crying ever so endlessly when she hurries out of Mr Byrne's office. Michael thinks about what his old deputy head back at Waterloo Road School in Scotland Tom Clarkson would have thought about Rose converting back into her old ways of life. Michael knows that it's up to him however to help Rose and not Tom, because Mr Clarkson after all is unfortunately dead. Michael knows that he needs to get in touch with Mr Marley Kelly, and to inform him of his mum's ways of life. Michael grabs his office phone, and he begins to call Marley on it._**

 ** _Chapter four_**

 ** _Prince Kelly is stood in the school playground at Saint Michaels RC primary school. Prince is dressed like a thug. Even though he is only seven years old Prince has already really experienced the true darkness of life. Prince knows a big brother of his to be locked up in prison for twenty five years Earl Kelly, because Earl murdered his girlfriend in cold blood when she dumped him Maxine Barlow. Earl has been in prison now for six years, and he has another nineteen years to serve inside. Prince is aware that his mam once had a daughter, and that he himself once had a big sister looking after him called Sambuca Kelly, but Prince knows that he lost his sister Sam back in the year twenty twelve, and it's now the year twenty fourteen, so Prince has had no Sam in his life for two years now. Prince knows that he also had a big brother called Denzel, and he remembers him quite clearly, but Prince knows that he lost Den later in the year twenty twelve. Prince has heard rumours that his headmaster Mr Byrne (Michael) is trying to get him kicked out of the school. Although he constantly complains about coming here to Saint Michaels Prince deep down loves the school more than words could possible say, because Prince hates being at home with his mum. Rose Kelly doesn't treat him like a really son. Rose keeps telling Prince that she was sick of kids by the time he came along, and that he was an accident. Prince knows that if he's about to get kicked out of the only place that keeps him sane, and that he doesn't like being at home alone with a mother who he believes hates him then the only thing left for Prince to do is to run away._**

 ** _Prince Kelly hurries as fast as he can over to the main school gate leading out into the car park. Prince can see the metal chain wrapped tightly around the school gate with the padlock securely placed on the gate. Prince knows that there's no way at all for him to break that pad lock, but on the other hand there is a way for him to climb over the gate, and that is just exactly what he's planning to do. It doesn't take the young Kelly long to climb over the gate. On the other side of the gate facing the car park the young Prince breaks into a run. For a seven year old school boy Prince is actually surprisingly quite fast._**

 ** _Michael Byrne has managed to get in touch with Marley Kelly on his office phone, and Mr Byrne has agreed for My Kelly to come down here to Saint Michaels School for him to discuss Prince with him. Marley has agreed to come down to the school from where he lives in London later in the week, but right now Mr Byrne hasn't noticed yet that Prince (the young kid) that he's concerned about has actually run away from his school. Michael is stood in his office talking to Molly Blank._**

 ** _"_** ** _I think that it might be a bit awkward for you continuing to work here at Saint Michaels with me as your boss!" He informs her._**

 ** _Michael gives Molly a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're a very good member of staff, but I understand if you feel uncomfortable working here when you say you have feelings for me," he tells her._**

 ** _There's a loud knock on My Byrne's office door. Michael sighs, he's getting rather tired with the amount of visitors he's getting today, but Michael knows that he needs to accept that that's what makes a headteacher discussing things with people._**

 ** _"_** ** _ENTER!" Mr Byrne calls out to the person who is stood outside his office door._**

 ** _Just as the door opens, and just as Josh Stevenson is about to make his way into Mr Byrne's office Mrs Blank grabs Mr Byrne, and she kisses him lovingly on the lips. Michael then pushes Molly roughly away from him after she kisses him. Michael shakes his head in disgust at Molly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get out! GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY SCHOOL!" He thunders out at her in a bellowing tone._**

 ** _Mr Byrne rounds in anger on Mrs Blank._**

 ** _"_** ** _I will get you sacked for this!" He warns her._**

 ** _Michael grabs Molly firmly by the arm, and he throws her roughly out of his office door. Michael then turns to face Josh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry about that! I'm having one hell of a day!" He apologises to him._**

 ** _Michael stands facing his deceased colleague's son in his office._**

 ** _"_** ** _What can I do for you?" Mr Byrne questions Mr Stevenson._**

 ** _Josh rounds on Michael in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm worried about Tracy! Where do you think she would have gone?" He informs him in a tone of interrogation._**

 ** _Michael smiles at Josh in response to his information._**

 ** _"_** ** _Take my advice on board my son forget about Tracy Beaker," he tells him in response to his information._**

 ** _Michael's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Anyway I thought you were gay?" He questions Josh._**

 ** _Stevenson smiles at Byrne in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tracy's the girl who turned me straight!" He informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _Michael rounds on Josh in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _I had feelings also for Tracy!" He tells him in response to his question._**

 ** _All of a sudden Josh can feel his fist crushing itself hard into Michael's face. Stevenson is now aware that he's just punched Byrne hard in the face. Michael chooses not to punch Josh, because the memory of his deceased friend Tom Clarkson is stopping him from punching him. Michael now has a red mark on his face from where Josh just punched him. Josh goes to punch Michael again, but this time Byrne grabs Stevenson hard by the fists to stop him from punching him. Michael gives Josh a smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _We must find Tracy! You're right you must find her but so must I!" He informs him._**

 ** _Both Michael and Josh can suddenly hear the school bell ringing for the end of the day. Byrne looks out of his window at all the young people leaving his school. Michael knows that he's about to abandon many lives for the sake of one girl. Michael takes a look back at Josh with mercy in his two eyes, he's still holding on firmly to his fists._**

 ** _"_** ** _Give me till the end of the school week then you and I will set out to find Tracy together!" Michael informs Josh in a tone of mercy._**

 ** _Byrne knows that he can't just abandon the Kelly's. Michael knows that he must wait a few days until Marley Kelly comes to the school before he sets out on the search for Tracy Beaker with his mate Josh. Half an hour has past now since the school bell rang, all of a sudden Rose Kelly storms sharply into Mr Byrne's office, and surprisingly she actually seems to be sober. Rose took Michael's advice on board, and after leaving his office and the school she went home had a big drink of water, had a lovely bath, and had half an hour sleep, but when she returned to the school to pick the son she loves up Rose was left with a big shock. Rose appears to be looking rather horrified at Mr Byrne. Josh gives Rose a smile, because he recognises her as his deceased mate Sambuca Kelly's mum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh hello again," Josh says happily to Rose._**

 ** _Kelly then raises one of her hands to silence Stevenson in case he decides to speak again. Rose stands directly facing Michael inside his office in Saint Michaels RC primary school._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where the bloody hell is my son?" Mrs Kelly demands an answer sharply from Mr Byrne._**

 ** _Michael's left troubled by Rose's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you mean where's your son isn't he in the school yard?" He questions her in response to her question._**

 ** _Rose then shakes her head in response to Mr Byrne's question to her. Michael turns to face Josh who is still stood with both himself and Rose inside his office._**

 ** _"_** ** _It now seems that Prince Kelly's gone missing!" Mr Byrne informs Mr Stevenson sounding frightened._**

 ** _Michael gives Rose a smile of reassurance._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry yourself I'll find him!" He makes a vow to her._**

 ** _Michael turns to face Josh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get on the phone to the police lad report the disappearance to them!" He commands him._**

 ** _Josh nods his head in response to Michael's command. Josh picks up Byrne's phone in response to his command, and he begins to call the police on it. Michael heads out of his office, determined to track the young Prince Kelly down._**

 ** _Chapter five_**

 ** _Prince Kelly is storming down a street in North Shields near to Saint Thomas More RC Academy. Prince has travelled down a few streets away from Saint Michaels RC primary school now. All of a sudden Prince is approached by a young lady dressed all in white; the young lady's skin is completely white. Prince takes a look at the young lady, and when he takes a look at her he is completely taken in by her beauty that he believes that he's staring at an angel. It seems that this young lady has just descended down from heaven. Prince can see that this young lady has the same eyes as his mum Rose. The young lady stands directly facing the young lad on the street._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello, do not be afraid of me I am a friend to you! Actually I'm much more than a friend to you if truth be told, hello Prince I am your sister Sambuca!" She informs him._**

 ** _It seems that Sambuca Kelly has just returned to life from the dead, and our Prince Kelly is left completely horrified by this!_**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_The First Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _Series One Episode Eight_**

 ** _(2014 edition)_**

 **The truth about how Cora the wicked witch was able to return to life from the dead:**

 ** _Cora the wicked witch flashed open her own very two eyes. She could feel herself laying face down in deep water. Cora tries to struggle out of the deep water, but she finds that she can only escape out of the deep water by swimming out of it, and so she does, Cora swims to the very surface of the water. On her way out of the water Cora broke her nose on a big rock. A sharp edge of the biggest rock in the sea cut deep into the witch's nose. Cora is aware that she's alive again. Cora remembers her daughter Regina placing her heart back into her body, and when Regina did this our Cora dropped down dead in Mr Gold's shop back in the mysterious town of Storybrooke in America. Cora moves her way along the ground leading away from the deep water. Cora gets to her feet on solid ground made up out of stones, and she takes a look over at the water that she's just been swimming in. Before the witch believed herself to be in the deep blue sea, but now the cold hearted bitch can now see with her very two eyes that she's actually been swimming about in a waterfall. Cora makes her way from the waterfall that she now believes holds magical properties. Cora travels far and wide across the ground made up out of stones. Far away from the magical waterfall Cora finds herself inside a perfectly dark cave, but the wicked witch uses her magical powers to light up a little fire inside the cave. Cora knows that she'll be perfectly safe inside this cave for the night, and she proceeds to settle down in the cave. Cora closes her eyes in the cave, falling asleep for the first time since falling asleep back on the day when she died. In this strange dream that the wicked witch faces she can see herself face to face with this young blonde haired lady. Cora is unaware of the name of this lady._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Lily!" The Cora in her dream snaps out at this young lady._**

 ** _The young lady rounds in anger on the wicked witch. All of a sudden Cora is the young Lily inside her dream, and she is facing the evil wicked witch Cora. Suddenly Cora kills Lily in cold blood. The wicked witch can feel the pain of her enemy when she kills her. Cora flashes open her eyes. Cora knows that she experienced pain in her dream, because she was the prey instead on the lion for once. Cora knows that if she was the lion then she'd have fun killing the prey. Cora knows now that she's got to search both heaven and earth to find this Lily, and she's ready to begin by searching the city in the country England Liverpool._**

 ** _Chapter one_**

 ** _Jefferson the mad hatter is leading Cora the wicked witch firmly by the arm. He is leading her down a tall high street in Liverpool city in the country England. Jefferson is holding Cora firmly by the arm in one hand, and in his office hand he is firmly carrying a gun. Cora is getting fed up with this. All of a sudden the wicked witch uses her dark powers to send Jefferson disappearing away from her. Cora is left alone heading down the high street._**

 ** _"_** ** _That man was a bastard!" The wicked witch moans to herself._**

 ** _At the bottom of the high street Cora finds herself directly surprisingly facing two men, and she knows these two men to be both Steve Kettle and Kyle Kevins. Neither Steve nor Kyle have ever seen Cora before, so neither of them recognise her to be the wicked witch that they're both searching for. Cora smiles coldly at Steve, and she rounds in anger on him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I suppose that you're searching for your daughter!" Cora snaps out in a tone of sharp anger at Steve._**

 ** _Steve's left both shocked and confused by what the wicked witch has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _How do you know that?" He demands an answer sharply from him._**

 ** _Kyle rounds on Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's obvious isn't it this is Cora!" He snaps out at him._**

 ** _Cora rounds on Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _I prefer to be known as your highness!" She snarls out at him in a tone of bitterness._**

 ** _Kyle shakes his head in disgust at Cora._**

 ** _"_** ** _No you'll never be my Queen!" He shouts out at her in a tone of anger in response to what she has just said to him._**

 ** _Steve grabs Cora firmly by the arm, and he makes her look at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where the bloody hell have you sent my little girl?" Steve demands an answer from Cora._**

 ** _The wicked witch then makes Mr Kettle look into her eyes, and when Steve looks into the witches eyes Cora's eyes turn silver, and that makes Steve turn to stone. Kyle screams out in terror when his mate gets turned to stone right before his two very own eyes. Cora laughs out coldly at Kevins._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your next!" She warns him while laughing coldly at him._**

 ** _Kyle rounds in anger once more on Cora._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you really think I'm afraid of you? Because I'm not!" He snarls out at her in a tone of aggression._**

 ** _Cora smiles coldly at Kyle as she proceeds to also use her dark powers to turn him to stone. The wicked witch has just used her dark magic to turn both Kettle and Kevins to stone._**

 ** _Chapter two_**

 ** _Tracy Beaker is heading along the docks in Liverpool city with both Razz and Hannah Kevins. Both Razz and Hannah are hurrying after Tracy through the docks, they have both been bought an ice cream each by Miss Beaker. Tracy wants nothing more than to be reunited with the young lady who's like a sister to her Lily Kettle now. Razz is walking side by side with Tracy through the docks now. The young Kevins lad takes a look at Beaker._**

 ** _"_** ** _So you know Lily," he says to her._**

 ** _Tracy nods her head in response to what Razz has just said to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I do yeah I used to be her careworker back in Elmtree house!" She informs him in response to what he has just said to her._**

 ** _Tracy's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Has Lily ever mentioned anything about me or the Dumping Ground to you?" She questions Razz._**

 ** _Kevins then shakes his head in response to Beaker's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Not about you no and not really too much about this Dumping Ground, but I know that her dad Steve used to be a hard headed heavy drinker," he says to her in response to her question._**

 ** _Tracy smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I haven't seen Lily in quite some time actually you see that's probably why she hasn't mentioned me to you," she tells him in response to what he has just said to her._**

 ** _Razz clears his throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily's had a busy few weeks since arriving in Living city!" He informs Tracy._**

 ** _Beaker has heard all about the café' by the seaside for the past half an hour by both Razz and his sister, and Tracy knows now that Lily's had a busy few weeks since arriving in the village in the city. All of a sudden the wicked witch Cora appears out of nowhere before Tracy, Razz and Hannah in the docks. Razz quickly turns to face Tracy when he finds Cora standing before him._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is the wicked witch!" Kevins informs Beaker in an urgent tone._**

 ** _Tracy then rounds in anger on Cora in response to Razz's information._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHERE IS SHE?" Beaker screams out in anger at the witch._**

 ** _Cora then uses her dark magic to knock both Hannah and her brother unconsise; they both collapse onto the hard ground surface of the docks. Tracy smiles coldly at Cora._**

 ** _"_** ** _It seems that we've both been having the same dream! I warn you I have magic too so don't even think about messing with me!" She warns her in an informing tone._**

 ** _Cora then uses her powers to take Tracy's powers away from her. Tracy can suddenly feel her powers leaving her, and now all of a sudden she is left powerless._**

 ** _"_** ** _NO!" Tracy yells out in anger._**

 ** _Cora uses her dark powers to make thick rope appear suddenly around Tracy's hands, binding them together, and also around her legs. With rope tied firmly around her legs Tracy collapses onto the hard ground surface of the docks, and Cora begins to suddenly torture her there. The wicked witch uses her dark powers to make Beaker all of a sudden start to experience sheer pain. Tracy screams out in pain when Cora begins to torture her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I HAVE THE POWER TO KILL YOU!" The wicked witch rages out at Beaker in a warning tone._**

 ** _Tracy can feel herself now shivering in pain. Beaker knows that all this pain is way too much for her, and Tracy starts to wonder if she's really going to survive this. Beaker can all of a sudden see her whole life up to this moment flashing before her two very own eyes growing up inside the Dumping Ground, getting fostered by the kind hearted Cam Lawson, leaving the Dumping Ground as a care kid then returning there as a careworker, working at Elmtree house as a young careworker, publishing her book with Cam's credit card, watching Cam foster Lily, having Lily living with her as a short time at home as a little sister, finally leaving the Dumping Ground again, and finally after that beginning life as a teacher at Saint Michaels RC primary school in North Shields after going to university and doing all the degrees there. Finally at the last moment just before she is about to kill her Cora vanishes out of the docks on the spot away from Tracy, and this really surprises Beaker. Tracy knows that she's just going to have to wait until both Razz and Hannah come round before getting knocked unconsise before she asks them to untie the rope from her hands and legs._**

 ** _Shannay Ravens is heading down a street in Liverpool city carrying her little son Jonah in her arms, and her dog Shadow is wanderingbehind her. At the bottom of the street Shannay is left shocked to find herself starring at both her soon to be husband Steve Kettle and her new mate Kyle Kevins turned to stone._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh Steve!" Shannay cries out in a tone of shock when she finds her one true love in stone placed before her on the path._**

 ** _Shannay then bursts out into tears of both sadness and shock._**

 ** _Chapter three_**

 ** _Prince Kelly is now heading into a little café' with his big sister Sambuca Kelly. Sam has just returned to life from the dead. Sambuca orders a fruit suit from a waiter in the café' for her little brother, and Sam orders a can of coca cola for herself. Sam and Prince take a seat down at a table in the café together. Sambuca smiles at her little brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well I suppose you'd like to know how I was able to return to life from the dead wouldn't you." She questions him._**

 ** _Prince then nods his head in response to his big sister's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I would actually," Prince tells Sam in response to her question._**

 ** _Miss Kelly then clears her throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _There's this waterfall in the Caribbean that holds magical properties, and it's all down to that waterfall that I was able to return to life from the dead!" Sambuca informs her little brother._**

 ** _Prince is troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Does mum know that you've returned to life from the dead?" He questions his big sister._**

 ** _Sam then shakes her head in response to her little brother's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nar and you're not to tell her ok!" Sam snaps out at Prince in response to his question._**

 ** _Prince smiles at his big sister, and he nods his head in response to what she has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mum would freak if she knew for one moment that there were such things as ghosts and daemons!" Sam informs her little brother._**

 ** _Sambuca takes a big sip from her can of coke. She gives her little Prince a loving smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _So what's it been like at home without me living there how's Den?" Sam questions her little brother._**

 ** _Prince takes a good look back at his big sister in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Denzel died in a road accident the same year that you yourself died!" Prince informs Sambuca in response to her question._**

 ** _Sam's left totally horrified by Prince's information to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh shit!" Sambuca moans out in a tone of unhappiness._**

 ** _Sam starts to cry now. Tears of both pain and sadness drip down her face from her eyes._**

 ** _Chapter four_**

 ** _Josh Stevenson has been on the phone to the police in headmaster Michael Byrne's office in Saint Michaels RC primary school in North Shields and Josh has now alerted the police about young seven year old Prince Kelly going missing from the school. The police after being on the phone with Stevenson set out to find the young Kelly boy in their van. Josh has now left Michael Byrne's office in the school and Saint Michaels RC primary school itself. Josh is now determined to search both heaven and earth for his one true love Tracy Beaker. Josh has absolutely no idea on earth where Tracy maybe, but he's ready to search to the very end of the earth for her, and he is ready to search for her alone. Josh is now aware that Michael Byrne also has romantic feelings for Tracy Beaker, and because he now knows that Josh is determined to stop Michael and Tracy from being reunited with one another at all costs. Josh jumps on a metro from North Shields heading up to the Haymarket in Newcastle. Josh knows that he'll be able to get on a bus from Newcastle to Liverpool city. Stevenson is now ready to move from one city to another._**

 ** _Michael Byrne is now heading down a street in the town of North Shields with his temporary travelling companion Rose Kelly. Rose smiles at Mr Byrne as they storm down the street together._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you for doing this offering to help me find my son like this, and I'm sorry about the state I was in when I came to your office yesterday! I am trying not to jump back into old habits believe it or not, but it is really difficult, because my daughter Sam and my son Denzel and my family Marley, Earl and Prince were the only ones keeping me sober!" She informs him._**

 ** _Michael smiles back at Rose in response to her information._**

 ** _"_** ** _You did quite well; I was quite impressed with you how you managed to get yourself sober yesterday after being off your face! Listen Rose I just want you to see what I see you still have your son Prince! You still have Earl even though he's locked up in prison for a long time to come, and you still have Marley! Actually I got on the phone with your eldest son Marley yesterday after you left my office absolutely drunk, and I arranged for him to come down to Saint Michaels school later in the week for me to discuss your youngest son Prince with him!" He tells her in response to her information._**

 ** _Rose suddenly stops stone dead in her tracks, and she turns to face Mr Byrne. Rose gives Michael a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh you didn't have to do that my Marley's a very busy man!" She says to him._**

 ** _Michael rounds on Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _I couldn't talk to you about Prince before could I?" He snaps out at her._**

 ** _All of a sudden a young man heads up to where both Michael and Rose have stop stood still on the street carrying a gun in his hand. The young man known only as Earl Kelly aims the trigger of his gun at Mr Byrne. Earl rounds in anger on Michael._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you my mum's new fella?" He snarls out at him in a tone of disapproval._**

 ** _Michael's left shocked by Earl's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry son who the hell are you?" He demands an answer sharply from him._**

 ** _Rose turns to face Michael in response to the question that he's just asked Earl._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is my middle son Earl Mr Byrne!" She tells him in response to his question._**

 ** _Earl nods his head at his mum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Could have told me you were moving mam I was finally released from prison, I was actually released from the dump early, because I was behaving like a good little boy inside, and when I was released from prison I went straight to our old home where we used to live before I could sent to prison, and I was left shocked to discover that you had moved! I was also disappointed that the Tom Clarkson bloke had moved from living next door to us, because I was quite looking forward to shooting him in the head! That Clarkson bloke had it in for me when I was a pupil at his school Waterloo Road!"He shouts out at her in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Earl rounds in anger on his mum Rose, and he points his gun directly at her. Earl it seems now is losing his temper._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE MOVING DOWN HERE! FINALLY I MANAGED TO FIND PAUL LANGLY REMEMBER THAT TRAT FROM SCHOOL, AND I MANAGED TO TORTURE IT OUT OF HIM WHERE YOU HAD MOVED TO AND HE TOLD ME THAT BOTH SAMBUCA AND DENZEL HAD DIED! IT SEEMS THAT YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING IN TOUCH WITH THAT FAT LASS WHO WORKED ALONGSIDE YOU IN THE CANTEEN DUMP AT SCHOOL CANDICE SMILIE! CANDICE'S SON THAT DICK HEAD BOLTON SMILIE GOT TOLD ALL THIS BY HIS MUM, AND THEN BOLTON TOLD ALL THIS TO PAUL!" Earl thunders out at Rose in a raging tone._**

 ** _Michael makes to grab the gun out of Earl's hand, but Mr Kelly punches Mr Byrne full on in the face to stop him from doing so. When he punches him Earl breaks Michael's nose with his fist. Blood begins to explode from Byrne's nose from where Kelly just punched it. Rose is left horrified to discover what her criminal son Earl has just done to Michael._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh Mr Byrne I am so sorry for that!" Mrs Kelly makes an apology to Michael for her son's behaviour._**

 ** _Byrne shakes his head at Rose as he gestures her away from him. Michael then takes a look in disgust at Earl._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your mother isn't the one who should apologise is she? You Mr Kelly throw away the gun or I will personally see to it that you are locked up for the exact same reason that you were before!" He yells out at him in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Earl grabs Michael, and he begins to punch him fist after fist full on in the face._**

 ** _"_** ** _WELL IN THAT CASE I'LL HAVE TO MURDER SOMEONE AND IT'S EITHER YOU OR MY MAM!" Earl roars out at Michael._**

 ** _All of a sudden both Sambuca Kelly and young Prince Kelly hurry up to Earl, Michael and Rose together. Rose takes one look at Sambuca and she comes to her conclusion about her._**

 ** _"_** ** _IMPOSSIBLE!" Rose cries out in a tone of shock at her daughter who she saw die and believed to be dead._**

 ** _Sam gives Rose a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey mum I'm back!" She says to her in a tone of happiness._**

 ** _Sambuca then rounds in anger on Earl._**

 ** _"_** ** _Still causing trouble are you?" She snaps out at him in a tone of sharp anger when she notices much to her horror the gun in his hand._**

 ** _Sam stands directly facing her big brother, and she holds her hand out for him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Give me the gun! Give me that bloody gun now Earl!" Sam shouts out at her big brother._**

 ** _Earl then surprisingly places the gun in Sambuca's hand, and he bursts out into tears of unexpected happiness._**

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't think that I would see you again!" Earl cries out in tears of unexpected happiness at his little sister as he pulls her into a surprising loving hug._**

 ** _Michael rounds in anger on young Prince._**

 ** _"_** ** _You shouldn't have run off like that!" He snaps out at him in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Michael then gives the young Kelly a smile as he pulls him into a hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm just so relieved to see that you're safe and sound!" Michael informs Prince._**

 ** _Michael takes a look over at Rose, and he can see that she's gone into a state of utter shock. Michael snaps his fingers before Mrs Kelly for him to get her attention, Rose then takes a look over at Mr Byrne._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mr Byrne would you mind taking Prince back to Saint Michaels I need to have a word with my son and daughter alone?" She questions him._**

 ** _Michael shakes his head in response to Rose's question. Michael takes a look at the young Prince as he takes hold of his soft hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now I think it's time we returned to school!" Michael informs Prince._**

 ** _Byrne then heads off down the street with the young Kelly. Rose then turns back to face Sam._**

 ** _"_** ** _How is this even possible?" She demands an answer from her._**

 ** _Sam clears her throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _This really wonderful waterfall brought me back to life from the dead!" Sam informs her mum._**

 ** _Sam didn't know that she would find her mum on this street or she wouldn't have come to this street. Sambuca had been walking her little brother Prince back to his primary school Saint Michaels, when she found her mum standing before her on this street in danger at the hands of her big brother. Sam bursts into tears of sadness._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry about Den!" She apologises to her mum in a tone of both pain and sadness._**

 ** _Rose then bursts into tears of sadness in response to her daughter's apology. Rose then pulls Sam into a hug to comfort her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fear not my love if that wonderful waterfall brought you back to life from the dead then it could do the same to our Denzel!" She informs her in a promise._**

 ** _Rose then turns to face Earl._**

 ** _"_** ** _You surprised me back there when you listened to your sister like that!" She tells him in a truthful tone._**

 ** _Earl smiles back at his mum in response to what she has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I was just so relieved to see her again!" Earl informs Rose._**

 ** _Rose gives Earl a little smile in response to his information._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well then for that reason and that reason alone I'm going to give you one last chance, welcome back to the family my boy!" She says to him in a tone of happiness._**

 ** _Rose then pulls both her children Earl and Sambuca into a loving hug. Rose is just ever so happy to be reunited with both her children like this._**

 ** _Chapter five_**

 ** _Josh Stevenson is now on a couch from the main centre in the city of Newcastle to Liverpool city. Josh is determined to start searching for the lady he believes to be his one true love Tracy Beaker in Liverpool. Josh often on the date they spent on that one night together Tracy told Josh just how much she liked the city of Liverpool. Tracy also told Josh of a young girl she knew who lived in Liverpool called Lily Kettle._**

 ** _Headmaster Michael Byrne returns to his school Saint Michaels RC primary school in North Shields with his pupil Prince Kelly, and there waiting for him inside his office in his school Michael finds Marley Kelly. Marley nods his head at Mr Byrne when Michael enters his office in the school._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Mr Byrne Marley Kelly we spoke over the phone about your concerns about my little brother Prince!" Marley informs Michael._**

 ** _Michael seems a little surprised to find Marley standing before him in his office. After all Mr Byrne wasn't expecting Mr Kelly until the end of the week. Michael nods his head at Marley._**

 ** _"_** ** _A day of Kelly's for me! Ah hello there Mr Kelly I see you've welcomed yourself into my office!" He tells him._**

 ** _Marley smiles at Michael in response to his words._**

 ** _"_** ** _I hope you don't mind your secretary Mrs Blank told me to wait in here for you!" He informs him in response to his words._**

 ** _Michael's left angry by Marley's information to learn that Molly Blank is still working here at Saint Michaels after he sacked her from working in his school. Michael smiles at Marley._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've just been with your mother! It seems that your little sister Sambuca has just returned to life from the dead somehow!" He tells him._**

 ** _Marley's left totally shocked by what Michael has just told him. Marley can't honestly believe that his little sister has just returned from the dead like this. Marley knows that he must find his little sister now, and that is just exactly what he's going to do. Marley races out of Michael's office door as fast as he can determine to find his Sambuca. Michael smiles in happiness. Mr Byrne has absolutely no concerns about his young pupil Prince Kelly now. Michael's only concerns are for Molly is secretary who he's determined to get rid of. Michael is ready to go home now, he's had a long working day, and he's feeling rather tired._**

 ** _Chapter six_**

 ** _Marley Kelly stands in the school yard at Saint Michaels RC primary school watching all the young people leave the school heading up to their parents and carers in the yard. Marley keeps a look out for his little brother Prince to approach him in the yard. Finally at long last Prince heads out of the main school entrance into the freezing cold school yard. The sound of fellow noisy children greets him. Prince notices his big brother Marley stood in the centre of the school yard eagerly awaiting him. Marley waves over to his little brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _HEY! IT'S ALRIGHT MATE I'M BACK NOW!" He calls out to him in a loud welcoming tone._**

 ** _Prince heads over to his big brother. Marley pulls his little brother into a loving hug when he is stood before him._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell are you doing back here?" Prince demands an answer from his big brother._**

 ** _Marley gives Prince a smile in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mr Byrne invited me here for me to discuss your behaviour and working attitude with him!" Marley informs Prince in response to his question._**

 ** _Marley then takes his little brother gently by the hand, but Prince quickly removes his hand from his big brother's hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not a baby!" Prince snaps out in a tone of sharp anger at Marley._**

 ** _Suddenly Rose, Earl and Sambuca Kelly all approach Marley and Prince together in the school yard. Marley is left shocked to find both Earl and Sam stood before him in this yard, and Rose is left surprised to find Marley stood before her in this yard._**

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't think that you were coming here till the end of the week love," she tells him._**

 ** _Marley raises his hand to silence his mum in response to what she has just said to him. Marley rounds on Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _Never mind about that!" He snaps out at her._**

 ** _Marley then shakes his head at his sister Sam._**

 ** _"_** ** _How is this even possible?" He questions her._**

 ** _Sam smiles at her big brother in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _This truly wonderful waterfall brought me back to life from the dead!" She informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _Marley shakes his head in disbelief at his little sister as he pulls her into a loving hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well it's great to see you no matter how this is possible!" Marley tells Sam._**

 ** _Marley isn't as pleased to see Earl as he is to see Sam. Marley rounds in anger on Earl._**

 ** _"_** ** _Served your time then have you?" He demands an answer sharply from him._**

 ** _Earl nods his head in response to his big brother's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah right run away more like!" Marley snaps out in a tone of disgust at his little brother._**

 ** _What Marley has just said is the truth Earl has just run away from prison rather than spend the remainder of his time inside. Earl just ignores Marley's question, because he is determined to never reveal the truth to his family about how he left prison. Sam gives her mum a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Should we go home now?" She says to her._**

 ** _Rose then nods her head in response to her daughter's question as she takes her gently by the hand. The five Kelly's then leave Saint Michaels primary school together._**

 ** _"_** ** _I think I have feelings for Mr Byrne!" Rose informs her three four children on their way home from the school._**

 ** _Marley, Earl, Sam and Prince all just laugh at their mother in response to her information. The Kelly family have all started to be reunited with one another, but believe it or not there is still one Kelly missing who hasn't been reunited with his family yet! Will that one Kelly manage to be reunited with his family soon? Wait and see!_**

 ** _The end_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_The First Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _Series One Episode Nine_**

 ** _(2014 edition)_**

 ** _Chapter one_**

 ** _A young man has just returned to life from the dead! A wonderful magical waterfall brought this sound lad back to life from the dead! This young man is known only as Denzel Kelly, and this young man is now stood outside a house in a garden in the town of North Shields in Tyne and Wear. Denzel (Den) has come to this house in the search of his mum. Unlike his big brother Marley, his big brother Earl and his big sister Sambuca Den knew that his mum lived here, because when Denzel tried to move down to the new Waterloo Road school in Scotland with a man who was like a dad to him Tom Clarkson, Den was told by his mum Rose that she and Den's little brother Prince were going to move down here away from Rochdale, because living in Rochdale was just too painful for the Kelly family after Sambuca died of cancer in the year twenty twelve. Denzel knocks loudly on the front door of his mother's house. Den is unaware that the magical waterfall brought his big sister Sambuca back from the dead in the same way that it brought him himself back from the dead. Moments later the front door of the house opens to reveal Sambuca Kelly stood inside the house. Both Sambuca and Denzel are left totally shocked to find themselves all of a sudden facing one another when they believed the other to be dead._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh my god Denzel!" Sam cries out in both a tone of shock and happiness at her little brother._**

 ** _Sambuca then pulls her little Denzel into a loving hug. Denzel is left still shocked to find his big sister touching him like this feeling both as real as night and day._**

 ** _"_** ** _The magical waterfall brought you back to life from the dead too didn't it?" Sam questions her little brother._**

 ** _Denzel nods his head in response to his big sister's question. Den is surprised to discover that the truly wonderful waterfall also brought his sister Sam back to life from the dead. Sambuca gives Denzel an excited punch on the arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come inside my bro! Everyone will be so surprised to see you again!" She informs him in a tone of absolute excitement._**

 ** _Denzel then makes his way into his mum's home. Rose, Marley, Earl and Prince all come to greet Den in their new family home. The Kelly family have all now been reunited with one another._**

 ** _Meanwhile a couch pulls up in the main centre in the big city of Liverpool, and Josh Stevenson departs from the couch there. Josh is determined to find the young lady about his own age who he believes to be his one true love here in Liverpool. Josh is determined to track Miss Tracy Beaker down here in Liverpool._**

 ** _Chapter two_**

 ** _Razz Kevins struggles to open his eyes. Razz is shocked to discover that he's been unconsise for hours and hours. Cora the wicked witch knocked both Razz and his little sister Hannah unconsise. Razz and Hannah are actually the same age as one another, but Razz is just a few months older than his sister. Razz is still in the docks with Hannah and his new friend Tracy Beaker. Razz struggles to his feet from the hard ground surface of the docks. Hannah is already up and on her own two feet after being knocked unconsise. Both Razz and Hannah take a look down at Tracy together. Beaker is laying on her side with her both her hands and legs tied together with thick rope. Tracy has just been tortured by Cora's dark magical powers. Razz knows that Tracy can't stay tied up like this, and so he bends down before her, and he proceeds to untie the rope from her hands and legs._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you alright?" Master Kevins questions Beaker in a tone of concern._**

 ** _Tracy shakes her head in response to Razz's question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _No we really need to find Lily!" She informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _The day is slowly turning into night now. Tracy smiles from both Razz to Hannah._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've got to get you two home, and then I'll continue the search for Lily alone!" She tells them both._**

 ** _Tracy struggles to her feet up from the ground. Tracy is feeling slightly swore from where Cora the wicked witch had been torturing her. Tracy straightens her hair. Her hair had managed to fall into a mess when the wicked witch was torturing her. Tracy reaches out to take Hannah gently by the hand, but before she can Jefferson the mad hatter suddenly appears out of nowhere before her, Razz and Hannah. Jefferson rounds in anger on Tracy, he grabs her firmly by the arm, and he vanishes out of the docks with her. Razz and Hannah are left alone at the docks together. Tracy Beaker has just been kidnapped by Jefferson the mad hatter._**

 ** _Chapter three_**

 ** _Razz Kevins turns to face his little sister Hannah in the docks in Liverpool city._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go home! I'm going to continue to search for both Lily and Tracy!" He informs her in a command._**

 ** _Razz then storms away from his little sister through the docks. Razz is determined to find both Tracy and Lily. All of a sudden a young man approaches Razz in the docks, and this young man is off course Josh Stevenson. Josh stands directly facing Razz in the docks. Kevins tries to move past Josh, but Stevenson blocks Razz's path. Josh takes a look directly at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Excuse me! Do you know Tracy Beaker?" He questions him._**

 ** _Razz is left shocked by this man's question. This young man seems to also be searching for Tracy like Razz is. Kevins nods his head in response to Stevenson's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I know her she's a new found friend of mine actually!" He informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _Josh smiles back at Razz in response to his information._**

 ** _"_** ** _That makes two of us then mate, because she's also a new found friend of mine too," he tells him in response to his information._**

 ** _Hannah appears suddenly by her big brother's side facing Josh. Josh gives Hannah a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh hello there," he says to her._**

 ** _Razz gives Josh a sharp look._**

 ** _"_** ** _Back off she's my little sister!" He snaps out at him._**

 ** _Hannah rounds on Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can speak for myself bro, and besides we're the same age! Stop acting like you're the boss of me all the time!" She tells him._**

 ** _Razz takes a look back at Josh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tracy's just been kidnapped by this guy!" He informs him._**

 ** _Hannah takes a look at Josh._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not interested in you," she tells him._**

 ** _Josh shrugs his shoulders at Hannah in response to what she has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well that's just as well then, because I only have eyes for Tracy!" Josh informs Hannah in response to what she has just said to him._**

 ** _Josh takes a look back at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I believe that Tracy came here on the search for a young girl who's like a sister to her!" He tells him._**

 ** _Razz nods his head back at Josh in response to what he has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah that young girl would have been Lily, and she's my girlfriend," Razz says to Josh._**

 ** _Razz rounds on Josh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well if you help me find Lily then I'll help you find Tracy in return!" He informs him._**

 ** _Josh nods his head in agreement to Razz's information._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good deal," he tells him in agreement to his information._**

 ** _Hannah's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What should I do?" She questions her big brother._**

 ** _Razz rounds on his little sister in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Like I said earlier go home!" He snaps out at her in response to her question._**

 ** _Hannah then heads away from both her brother and Josh. Razz and Josh are now ready to start a search for both Lily and Tracy together. Two perfect strangers are ready to come together in one common goal to search both heaven and earth to find their one true lovers!_**

 ** _Chapter four_**

 ** _Jefferson the mad hatter appears out of nowhere in Cora the wicked witches cave that is hidden deep in the darkness of Liverpool city with his new prisoner Tracy Beaker. Jefferson smiles across the cave at the witch._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've brought you a little something or rather a little someone to get back into your good books!" He informs her._**

 ** _Cora's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Since when have you been in my good books in the first place you kidnapped me?" She snaps out at Jefferson in a tone of disgust._**

 ** _Cora rounds in disgust on Jefferson not Tracy surprisingly. Cora is troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What makes you think I won't kill you after how you treated me?" She questions Jefferson._**

 ** _The mad hatter smiles back coldly at the wicked witch in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Because I have brought you someone to murder in cold blood!" He informs her in response to her question._**

 ** _Cora's left troubled by Jefferson's information._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WON'T KILL YOU?" She screams out at him in a tone of thunder._**

 ** _Both Jefferson and Tracy can suddenly feel the ground of the cave tempering beneath their feet. The ground of the cave suddenly explodes, but Cora disappears out of the cave with Tracy before everything falls through the ground including Jefferson. Jefferson dies as he bangs his head on a big rock while falling underground in the cave._**

 ** _Chapter five_**

 ** _Rose Kelly is stood in the sitting room in her home in North Shields facing all her children Marley, Earl, Sambuca, Denzel and Prince. Rose is smiling in utter happiness at her five kids._**

 ** _"_** ** _Right now that we're all back together we need to decide if we want to stay here in North Shields or move down somewhere else!" She informs them all._**

 ** _Sam's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What about your work in London?" She questions Marley._**

 ** _Marley takes a look back at his sister Sambuca in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah about that there's something you should know!" He informs her in response to her question._**

 ** _Marley then stands in the centre of the room by his mum's side facing all his family._**

 ** _"_** ** _There's something all of you should know!" He informs them all._**

 ** _Marley clears his throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've asked Flick Mellor who I went to Waterloo Road with to marry me!" He then proceeds to tell all his family._**

 ** _Rose bursts out into both tears of happiness and sadness once again, but this time so does Sambuca. Earl pretends to grin in delight at his big brother. Together Denzel and young Prince have broken out into a cheerful song together._**

 ** _"_** ** _ONE MAN KELLY! ONE LADY MELLOR! THEY MET AND FOUND THEIR LOVE TOGETHER!" Den and his little brother sing out together._**

 ** _Marley is now hugging both his mum and his little sister._**

 ** _"_** ** _Flick's on her way down here to see us," Marley whispers into Rose's ear._**

 ** _Rose is left excited by what her eldest son has just told her, because Rose really likes Flick, and she really approves of her son's relationship with her._**

 ** _Chapter six_**

 ** _In the Caribbean in the water of the magical wonderful waterfall a dead body suddenly appears out of nowhere. It's a male dead body. This male appears to have been thirty nine years old when he was alive. The water from the magical waterfall brings this thirty nine year old back to life from the dead. This man is known only as Mr Tom Clarkson, and when he was alive he was a teacher at Waterloo Road School. Tom taught for a long time at the Waterloo Road School in Rochdale, and when the school moved up to Scotland Tom moved with the school up to Scotland. Tom crawls his way out from the water of the magical waterfall. Tom is happy to have found his way out of that freezing cold water. Tom closes his eyes and then he opens them again dead quickly. Tom doesn't know how he was able to return to life again from the dead, all that Mr Clarkson knows is that he must travel to the town of North Shields to find the family he loves like his own family there the Kelly family. Tom is now determined to travel to the town of North Shields in the country England to find the Kelly family there._**

 ** _Flick Mellor stands in the garden of the Kelly's house in the town of North Shields in Tyne and Wear in the country England. Flick knocks her fist loudly on the front door of the house. Seconds later the door of the house opens to reveal Earl Kelly stood facing Flick from inside his house. Earl rounds on Flick._**

 ** _"_** ** _You better take good care of my brother when you're his wife!" He snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Flick gives Earl a sharp look._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've come to see Marley not you!" She tells him sounding sharp._**

 ** _Sambuca then appears by her big brother Earl's side standing facing her friend Flick. Sam gives Flick a friendly smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh hey Marley said you were coming, how are you?" She questions her in a happy tone._**

 ** _Flick faints in fright when she finds Sambuca Kelly the young lady she believed to be dead stood before her. Earl rounds on his little sister._**

 ** _"_** ** _She's probably just not used to witnessing a girl coming back to life from the dead!" He snaps out at her._**

 ** _Sam shakes her head in disgust at Earl._**

 ** _"_** ** _Whatever!" She tells him._**

 ** _Sam carefully picks Flick up from where she fainted on the ground, and Sambuca proceeds to carefully carry her friend Flick into her home. Earl slams the front door of his house firmly shut._**

 ** _Chapter seven_**

 ** _Flick Mellor struggles to open her eyes. When she does open her eyes Flick is shocked to find herself laying on a sofa in a strange unfamiliar room. Facing her are a family that she doesn't even recognise. Flick has no memory at all of her life up until this moment. Flick can't even remember her own name. A young man is gently holding her hand. Flick screams out in fright when she sees the young man sitting before her. Marley Kelly gives his soon to be wife a loving smile, and he places his hand firmly over her mouth to stop her from screaming. Marley removes his hand from Flick's mouth once she's stopped screaming, and he gently begins to stroke her hair._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's alright babe don't worry!" Marley promises his girlfriend._**

 ** _Marley Kelly turns to face his mum._**

 ** _"_** ** _She needs to be seen to!" He informs her._**

 ** _Rose Kelly nods her head in agreement to her son's information._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll call an ambulance!" She tells him in response to his information._**

 ** _Rose disappears out of her sitting room in response to what she has just told her son. Everyone then hears someone knocking on the front door of the house, and Sambuca Kelly goes to answer her front door. When Sam answers her front door she is left shocked to discover whose calling on her door._**

 ** _"_** ** _TOM!" Sambuca cries out in a tone of shock at the person whose been knocking on her door._**

 ** _Tom nods his head at Sambuca when he sees her standing before him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well I've certainly seen that the impossible is possible today my darling," Tom tells the young lady whose like a daughter to him._**

 ** _Sambuca then shares a loving hug with the man whose like a father to her. Earl then appears by his little sister's side facing their guest. Tom backs away in horror when he finds Earl stood before him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yep the impossible definitely possible!" Mr Clarkson says to himself._**

 ** _Earl glares at Tom in anger. Earl really hates Tom. Earl turns to round on his little sister._**

 ** _"_** ** _Go upstairs in my room you'll find a loaded gun on my desk bring it down to me!" He demands her._**

 ** _Sam shakes her head in defiance at her big brother in response to his demand._**

 ** _"_** ** _No Earl please I thought all this was behind you I thought that you were a changed man!" Sambuca informs Earl in response to his demand._**

 ** _Earl then slaps Sambuca hard in the face in response to her not listening to him. Tom rounds in disgust on Earl after he's just struck Sam._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't care what you do to me I'm not going to let you harm your little sister like that!" Tom snaps out at Earl in a tone of anger._**

 ** _Tom quickly turns to face Sam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Call the police!" He commands her in an urgent tone._**

 ** _Earl grabs Sam firmly by the arm to stop her from hurrying away further into the house to fetch the phone to call the police. Earl then kicks Tom hard in the nuts._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'M NOT GOING BACK INSIDE!" He rages out at him._**

 ** _Tom ignores the pain he's experiencing from his privates from where Earl just kicked him. Clarkson now rounds in disgust on Mr Kelly. Tom pushes Earl roughly away from him, then he grabs him and Tom pins Earl hard against a nearby wall._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yeah you are!" Tom warns Earl in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Rose Kelly finally appears. Rose is left shocked to find what's occurring before her in her home. Rose is left horrified to find Tom and Earl fighting one another like this._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the bloody hell is going on here?" Rose demands an answer from Tom, Earl and Sam._**

 ** _Tom then turns to face Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _Earl he shouldn't be here! He's a danger to you, Sam and whoever else is living here, Prince!" He informs her in a tone of clear warning._**

 ** _Tom rounds on Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _You decide are you going to call the police to get that lad locked up or am I!" He tells her._**

 ** _Tom then punches Earl full on in the face to knock him out before turning back to face Sam._**

 ** _"_** ** _And as for you I think you and I should spend some quality time together!" Tom informs Sambuca as he pulls her into another loving hug._**

 ** _An ambulance then pulls up on the main road outside the Kelly's home. Tom shakes his head in disgust at Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _Earl doesn't need a Doctor he needs a bloody copper!" He snaps out at her._**

 ** _Rose shakes her head at Tom._**

 ** _"_** ** _The ambulance isn't for him my Marley's fiancé Flick needs to be seen by a Doctor!" She informs him._**

 ** _Tom's left both troubled and shocked by Rose's information to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you mean Flick Mellor?" He questions her in response to her information._**

 ** _Rose nods her head in response to Tom's question. Suddenly two paramedics race out of their van, and they hurry into the Kelly's new family home together. Tom kisses Rose lovingly on her cheek. It appears that Mr Clarkson still has feelings for Mrs Kelly, and Rose is left shocked by the sudden kiss that she's just received from Tom. The two paramedics carry the now unconsise Flick out of her soon to be husband's home, across the Kelly's garden and into their van. Marley goes with his soon to be wife Felicity and the two paramedics up to the nearest hospital. Tom, Rose and Sam all watch as the ambulance pulls away and drives away from the home. Rose rounds in anger on Tom._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to talk about the kiss that you've just given me!" She snaps out sharply at him in a tone of shock._**

 ** _Rose then grabs Tom firmly by the arm, and she leads him roughly by the arm into her family home kitchen. Rose turns to round on Tom once again inside her kitchen._**

 ** _"_** ** _What was that what you gave me at the front door of my house?" She demands an answer sharply from him._**

 ** _Tom grins back at Rose in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _I believe that it's called a kiss!" He informs her in response to her question._**

 ** _Rose is troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you still have feelings for me?" She commands an answer from Tom._**

 ** _Clarkson then nods his head in response to Kelly's question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I suppose I do," he tells her in response to her question._**

 ** _Rose takes a look into Tom's eyes, and she finds loving staring back at her in those two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh Tom we had something a long time ago!" Mrs Kelly informs Mr Clarkson._**

 ** _Tom's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah by what's to say that we can't have something again?" He questions Rose in response to her information._**

 ** _Clarkson coughs loudly to clear his throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _I still have feelings for you!" He promises Kelly._**

 ** _Tom shakes his head at Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _I just want you back!" He tries to plead with her._**

 ** _Rose wonders if now is the best time for her to tell Tom that she has intentions towards Michael Byrne. Rose smiles at Tom; she knows that he can be a good father to her children, because he's already much more than a father to her daughter Sam. Rose knows that it's not too late for Tom and Earl to still become very good friends with one another. Rose has seen her oldest son Marley getting along quite nicely with Tom. Rose herself once loved Tom, and when she got told by Josh that his father had died after falling from the roof of Waterloo Road School she was indeed left horrified. Rose grabs Tom, she pulls him roughly into a loving embrace, and she shares a loving kiss with him on the lips. Just then Earl Kelly storms angrily into the kitchen in his home. Earl's left horrified to discover that his mum's been kissing Tom in the room. Earl rounds in anger on his mum._**

 ** _"_** ** _What you doing kissing that scank for?" He demands an answer angrily from her._**

 ** _Rose takes a look nervously at her second oldest son._**

 ** _"_** ** _Son there's something I've never told you I've got feelings for Tom Clarkson!" She informs him._**

 ** _Earl's left totally horror struck by his mum's information to him. Just then Michael makes his way into the kitchen. Michael has just heard what Rose has just told Earl. Michael rounds in anger on Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _I have feelings for you!" He snaps out at her._**

 ** _Michael snaps his fingers out in anger at Tom as he continues to face Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _He is a dead man!" Byrne informs Kelly._**

 ** _Tom rounds in anger on Michael._**

 ** _"_** ** _A dead man returned to life that's me!" He tells him._**

 ** _Michael shakes his head in shock at Tom._**

 ** _"_** ** _How is this even possible?" He demands an answer from him._**

 ** _Tom rounds on Michael._**

 ** _"_** ** _For your information Mr Byrne there's a waterfall that brought me back to life from the dead found in the Caribbean!" He informs him._**

 ** _Rose takes a look from Tom to Michael, she is aware that she has romantic feelings towards them both, and Rose is now fully aware that she's got to choose between both Tom and Michael._**

 ** _Chapter eight_**

 ** _Flick Mellor has now been taken to the hospital in Newcastle in the ambulance with the paramedics and Marley. A medical Doctor takes a look over his patient Flick in his office inside the hospital. The Doctor then takes a look at Marley who has come to his office in the hospital with Flick._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well Mr Kelly Miss Mellor's memory shall return to her overtime I am pleased to say!" The Doctor informs Marley._**

 ** _Marley's left pleased by what the Doctor has just told him. The Doctor takes a look at his patient Flick inside his office._**

 ** _"_** ** _I shall keep her in the hospital for observation for the time being just so that I can make sure that she's alright, but as far as I know right now she's just had a nasty little fall that affected her memory a little bit, but her memory should return to her over time!" The Doctor continues to tell Marley._**

 ** _Kelly rounds on the Doctor._**

 ** _"_** ** _Am alright to stay here in the hospital with Flick?" He questions him._**

 ** _The Doctor then shakes his head in response to what Marley has just asked him._**

 ** _"_** ** _No you can't I'm afraid visiting times are certain hours, so look them up, and come and see Miss Mellor once you've looked them up!" He informs him in response to his question._**

 ** _The Doctor then gestures Marley towards the door of his office by using his hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good evening to you Mr Kelly!" The Doctor says to Marley._**

 ** _Marley then takes one last look back at Flick before leaving Mr Smith's office._**

 ** _Chapter nine_**

 ** _Rose Kelly is still stood facing both the men who love her romantically in the kitchen in her family home Tom Clarkson and Michael Byrne. Rose looks directly at Michael._**

 ** _"_** ** _I choose Tom!" She informs him._**

 ** _Michael knows deep down that he's just got to accept now that Rose has chosen Tom over him, and that Rose is Tom's girl and not his. Tom allows Rose to hurry both lovingly and excitedly into his open arms. While Rose and Tom are distracted by hugging one another Michael leaves both the kitchen and the Kelly's family home. Earl takes a look at his mum. Earl hates his mum Rose, because she's an embarrassment to him, but even cold hearted Earl can't help to admit that it pleases him watching his mum be happy with a new fella like this. Earl hates Tom more so than he hates his mum, but if Tom can make his mum happy like this then Earl approves of Clarkson's relationship with his mum. The only person in Earl's family who he actually loves is his little sister Sambuca, and he knows that she loves both Tom and Rose very much, so if they can come together and fall in love with this then Earl's really happy for Sam. Earl leaves the kitchen without another glance at either his mum or Tom. Rose takes a look at Tom lovingly in the eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Will you marry me?" She questions him._**

 ** _Tom nods his head immediately in response to Rose's question to him. Tom has waited patiently for Rose for a long time now, and he just can't afford to wait for her a second longer than he already has done. Tom nods his head in response to Rose's question, however if he is to marry her then he has one condition for her. Tom clears his throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll marry you on the condition that you have nothing more to do with your lad Earl!" Clarkson informs Kelly._**

 ** _Rose is left shocked by Tom's information to her. Before when he nodded his head in response to her question Rose was just so happy, but now that Tom wants Rose to have nothing more to do with her own son she's left just so angry with him. Rose gives Tom a cold look._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll have to consider this arrangement!" She tells him sounding sharp as she heads out of her kitchen away from him._**

 ** _Tom knows that it's wrong for him to try and persuade a mother to forget about her son, but Clarkson also knows that Earl's a danger to Rose and her four other kids. Tom is ready to protect Rose, Sam and the others from Earl as best as he can._**

 ** _Chapter ten_**

 ** _Cora the wicked witch appears out of nowhere before both Josh Stevenson and Razz Kevins with her prisoner Tracy Beaker on a high street in Liverpool city. Cora has a firm hold on Tracy's arm. Tracy has thick rope tied around her hands. Josh rounds in anger when he finds this strange lady stood before him holding onto the woman he loves like this._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let her go! Let Tracy go, and I swear to you I'll give you anything you want!" Josh tries to command the wicked witch._**

 ** _Cora looks into Tracy's mind suddenly, and suddenly she can see Tracy in the near future getting murdered in cold blood by a wicked witch much like herself, but this witch has black hair not brown hair like her own hair. Cora uses her powers to make the rope disappear suddenly away from Tracy's hands. Cora rounds in anger on Razz as she throws Tracy roughly away from her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tell Lily I'm waiting for her when you find her!" The wicked witch informs Kevins._**

 ** _Cora then disappears away from Tracy and the others. Tracy smiles in sadness at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _All of us failed to get Lily's whereabouts out of Cora," she tells him._**

 ** _Razz shakes his head at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _It doesn't matter about that," he says to her._**

 ** _Tracy's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _How come?" She questions Razz in response to what he has just said to her._**

 ** _Razz smiles back at Tracy in response to her question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Because I can find Lily without Cora's help!" He informs her in response to her question._**

 ** _There's a moment of silence while both Tracy and Josh are both left troubled by what Razz has just informed them both about. Josh now has his arm placed lovingly around Tracy. Razz looks directly from Josh to Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily dreams about me! She must do because she once confessed to me that I was in fact her one true love, and if Lily dreams about me as I dream about her then I can enter her dreams!" He tells them both._**

 ** _Razz knows that there's absolutely no time to waste, he's been apart from Lily for long enough and now he must find her. Razz lays down on the hard concrete of the street directly before both Josh and Tracy. Razz closes his eyes and he ready's himself to fall asleep dreaming of his one true love. Josh takes down at the sleeping young man who's laid before him on the street with confusion in his eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's Razz doing?" Josh questions Tracy (his one true love sounding confused._**

 ** _Beaker takes a look back at Stevenson in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _He's going to find Lily, but he can't find her alone! Razz is in need of my help!" Tracy informs Josh._**

 ** _Beaker then proceeds to lay down beside Kevins on the street corner, she closes her eyes, and Tracy uses her magical powers to make her way into Razz's dreams! Tracy and Razz are now determined to finally find Lily together!_**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_The First Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _Series One Episode Ten_**

 ** _(2014 edition)_**

 ** _Chapter one_**

 ** _Tracy Beaker has now made her way successfully into Razz Kevins dreams, and so Razz suddenly finds himself dreaming of Tracy when he's trying his best to dream of his girlfriend who is off course Lily Kettle. Beaker manages to make both herself and Razz disappear out of his dream and into Lily's dream together. Razz and Tracy are now stood in some kind of church hall together, and in the very centre of the hall lays a beautiful looking white tomb, and in that tomb both Razz and Tracy can see Lily laying unconsise. Razz smiles at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _What should I do now?" He questions her sounding excited._**

 ** _Razz is left excited to have finally found his girlfriend Lily. Tracy takes a look back at Razz in response to his question that he's just asked her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Try giving her the kiss of life!" She suggests to him in response to his question that he's just asked her about._**

 ** _Razz likes the sound of the suggestion that Tracy's just given to him. Razz leans down before Lily's tomb, and he proceeds to give the lady who he loves very much the kiss of life of her beautiful looking red lips. Just when Lily's eyes open up inside of her dream Tracy, Razz and Lily all disappear out from the church hall together, and they re-appear together stood on a high street taking a look at two men who have unfortunately been turned into stone statue's. Wow this is a horrific sight that they are taking a look at together right now. Lily is left shocked to discover that one of the men who have been turned to stone is none other than her own dad Steve, and Razz is left horrified to discover that the other man is his own dad Kyle. Lily quickly turns to face both Razz and Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to break the dark curse that Cora's placed over them!" She informs them both within an urgent tone._**

 ** _Lily closes her eyes, and in order for her to break the dark curse that the wicked witch has placed over both her dad and friend, she pictures herself happily with both of them, and once Lily has performed her magical spell in order to break the dark enchanted curse the stone falls apart from around both Steve and Kyle. The dark curse that had been placed around Steve has now fortunately been broken by his precious daughter. Lily pulls her dad into a loving hug as soon as she finds him standing before her alive and well. Steve holds onto his only daughter lovingly. Razz watches as Lily uses her magical powers to break the curse that the wicked witch Cora placed over his dad Kyle. Lily has returned, and both Steve and Kyle are now no longer stood together with the appearances of stone statues in the high street in Liverpool city. Steve continues to hug his only daughter while Kyle hugs his only son. Tracy Beaker stands alone on the high street until Josh Stevenson appears by her side. Tracy pulls her one true love into a loving hug. Lily and Razz then pull one another into a loving embrace, and they share a loving kiss of nothing other than true romance together on the lips._**

 ** _Chapter two_**

 ** _Meanwhile back within the Kelly family home in North Shields Earl Kelly storms angrily into his bedroom. Earl finds a rucksack lying on the floor of his room. Earl crosses his room over to his wardrobe, Kelly pulls his wardrobe door angrily open, and then Earl proceeds to start throwing clothes out of his wardrobe and into his rucksack. Sambuca Kelly makes her way into her big brother's room, and she is left to find him packing his bag inside there._**

 ** _"_** ** _Earl what are you doing?" Sam questions her big brother sounding very concerned about him._**

 ** _Earl takes a look back at his little sister in response to her question that she's just questioned him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm leaving Sam, because I really can't stand the fact of me living here with none other than Clarkson as a brand new dad!" He informs her in response to her question._**

 ** _Earl finishes packing his bag, and he throws his rucksack on over his shoulders. He seems off course pretty determined to leave, and to never ever come back again. Earl then takes a look directly at his little sister._**

 ** _"_** ** _I love you Sam! I'm just so happy that I was actually given the chance to be reunited with you again!"He tells her in a truthful tone, but the fact that Sam's once again alive and well sadly isn't enough to persuade Earl to remain living at this new family home._**

 ** _Sambuca takes a look back at Earl with mercy shown clearly at him in her two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please don't go! Please don't leave me!" She begs him in a tone of mercy._**

 ** _Earl storms out of his room ignoring what his little sister has just said to him, because he really doesn't know just what to say to her now when he is just about to walk out on her for good. Earl heads down the landing in his house, down the stairs in his house and Earl proceeds to then step out of the front door in his house. Earl crosses his garden over to the main road, he steps onto the road not realising that a car is heading up behind him. Just as the car is about to run Earl over Tom appears, and Clarkson leads Kelly firmly by the arm off the road. Earl is left shocked to discover that Tom's just saved his life like that. Earl believes that he's suddenly seen Tom in a very different way; maybe Earl was wrong to have hated Tom like what he had done. Tom pats Earl on his back._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to talk, because I really want you to stay away from your family!" He informs him in a truthful tone._**

 ** _Tom's information however has just proven to Earl that he as a Kelly was right to hate Clarkson. Earl rounds in anger on Tom._**

 ** _"_** ** _Piss off if you think that I should leave my family! You really need to leave both me and my family alone!" He commands him in a sharp tone._**

 ** _Tom pushes Earl roughly away from him down the street._**

 ** _"_** ** _Either leave now or I'll call the police, and they'll make you leave! Your family may have fallen for it, the act that you put on by coming home wanting to make a brand new start with them, but I jolly well haven't, you still have another nineteen years to serve inside meaning that you ran away from prison! Yeah you don't fool me Earl Kelly!" He shouts out at him in a tone of anger._**

 ** _Earl is left shocked by Tom's words to learn that Clarkson knows why he's here and not in prison. Suddenly Sambuca Kelly hurries out of her house and into the sight of both Tom and Earl. There's also a dark figure of a man stood at the top of the street that they're all stood on in North Shields. This man is dressed all in black. This man is wearing a dark black hood on over his head with a dark black cape covering both his body and legs. The man takes a look down the street. Tom, Earl and Sam all take a look up the street at the dark figure together, and they can see that this dark figure's face is hidden under his hood. Tom starts to panic! He quickly turns to round on Earl!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Take your little sister back into the house!" Clarkson tries to make a command to Kelly._**

 ** _Tom glances back at the dark figure, and he is left shocked to find that he's now sprinting as fast as he can down the street in the direction of them. The man seems to be heading straight for Sam to begin rounding on her. The man reaches Sam after hurrying on down past both Earl and Tom. The man grabs Sam firmly by her two arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _Give me your phone!" He demands her._**

 ** _It now appears that the man is trying to mug Sambuca. Tom tries to grab the man, but Earl beats him too it. Earl grabs the man firmly by his coat, and he pulls him away roughly from his little sister. Earl then proceeds to give the man a great big kick up the backside._**

 ** _"_** ** _GO!" Earl rages out at the man in a commanding tone._**

 ** _The man then quickly runs away from Earl, Sam and Tom down the street. Earl places his arm gently around his little sister._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you alright?" He questions her with concern in the tone of his voice._**

 ** _Tom is left amazed by what he has actually just seen Earl do for his little sister. Tom blinks his two eyes in disbelief from both Earl to Sam. Tom gives Earl a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _That was kind of amazing what you just did!" He informs him._**

 ** _Earl smiles from Sam to Tom._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah well maybe you'll understand when I say families an important thing ain't it?" He questions him in response to his information._**

 ** _Tom proceeds to pull both Sam and Earl into a hug. Mr Clarkson has suddenly just seen a whole new side to Mr Kelly. Tom places his hand on the bag on Earl's back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe you should just go and put that back inside your house because you're going nowhere," Tom whispers into Earl's ear._**

 ** _Earl and Tom then share a friendly smile with one another._**

 ** _Chapter three_**

 ** _Flick Mellor has been given the all clear from hospital, and now all Flick's memories have been returned safely to her. Both Flick and Marley Kelly return to the Kelly's home in North Shields together. There both Flick and Marley share a happy reunion with their old teacher Tom Clarkson. Flick and Earl reconcile with one another after realising that they're both going to be in Marley's life now. Tom finds himself suddenly alone with Rose in her bedroom in her house._**

 ** _"_** ** _Rose will you still marry me? You don't have to have nothing to do with your son because of me!" He informs her._**

 ** _Rose nods her head immediately in response to Tom's question to her after realising that she can still be a mother to her son Earl._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah off course I will!" Rose promises Tom as they share a loving kiss on the lips together._**

 ** _Tom takes gently Rose by the hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now we'll break the news to Earl together that we're going to get married!" He informs her as he leads her out of her bedroom._**

 ** _Tom then leads Rose gently by the hand out of her bedroom. Just outside Rose's bedroom Tom and Rose herself bump into Earl on the landing of the house. Earl gives Tom a smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _So am I right in thinking that we're mates now?" He questions him._**

 ** _Tom shrugs his shoulders in response to Earl's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _We are if you just accept something!" He informs in response to his question._**

 ** _Earl's left confused by what Tom has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Me just accept what?" He questions him in response to what he has just said to him._**

 ** _Tom takes a look from Earl to Rose and then back at Earl again before clearing his throat._**

 ** _"_** ** _Earl there's something that I believe you have the right to know about, I've asked your mum to marry me, and she's agreed to! At first she asked me to marry her, and I agreed to it on the condition that your mum had nothing more to do with you, but I've changed my mind about that condition that I made to your mum, because of what you did sticking up for your little sister outside just before!" Clarkson informs Mr Kelly in response to his question._**

 ** _Earl's left horrified by Tom's information. Earl rounds all of a sudden in anger on his mum Rose. Earl pushes his mum hard against a nearby wall._**

 ** _"_** ** _How bloody low have you fallen?" He snaps out at her._**

 ** _Tom gives Earl a little smile._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your mum and I are madly in love with each other! I could be like a good father figure to you if you give me the chance to be!" He tells him._**

 ** _Earl takes a look at Tom. He knows that he's already like a good father figure to the sister he loves Sambuca. Earl knows that Tom will take good care of his mum, because he has taken good care of her before in the past. It's all thanks to Tom that Earl's mum Rose isn't a hard headed drinker anymore. Earl takes a look from his mum to Tom. He can tell that they are very happy together. Tom continues to smile in happiness at Earl._**

 ** _"_** ** _I could love you like how a father loves his son!" He informs him in a promising tone._**

 ** _Earl then takes a look at his mum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry for pushing you!" He apologises to her._**

 ** _Earl then surprisingly pulls both his mum Rose and Tom into a loving hug together._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm happy for you both!" Mr Kelly makes a promise to both Mrs Kelly and Mr Clarkson._**

 ** _Earl has proven to Tom that he has changed from his old darken ways by accepting that he Tom and his mum Rose are now ready to marry one another. Tom is now determined to love Earl as much as he loves his own son Josh._**

 ** _Chapter four_**

 ** _Lily Kettle returns to her home on Elmtree Lane in Living Village with her dad Steve Kettle, her boyfriend Razz Kevins, her friend Tracy Beaker, her new friend Josh Stevenson and her friend Kyle Kevins. Inside the house both Lily and Steve share a happy reunion with Shannay Kettle, Jonah Kettle, Hannah Kevins and Shadow the dog. Razz pulls his sister Hannah into a loving hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _Everything I tell you to do is for your own safety, you were right to go home when I told you too," he tells her._**

 ** _All of a sudden Cora the wicked witch appears out of nowhere in the kitchen in Lily's house before Lily, Steve, Shannay and Razz who are all stood in the kitchen when she appears there. All four off our friends are left horrified to find the evil witch stood before them in this kitchen where they all usually feel safe. Cora smiles coldly from Lily to Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I see you've found your one true love!" The wicked witch snaps out at Mr Kevins._**

 ** _Razz rounds in anger on Cora._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell do you want?" He commands an answer from her._**

 ** _Cora smiles coldly back at Razz in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh there is something that I want that I've come here to get believe me!" She informs him sharply in response to his question._**

 ** _Cora the wicked witch suddenly then uses her dark magical powers to kill Razz Kevins in cold blood! Lily is left absolutely completely shaken with fear by what she has just seen._**

 ** _"_** ** _NO!" Lily screams out sounding terrified as Razz's dead body drops down onto the ground directly before her._**

 ** _Lily rounds in anger on Cora. With her anger Lily uses her own magical powers to kill the wicked witch. Cora's dead body drops down hard onto the tiles of the kitchen floor beside Razz's dead body. Prophecies can be both twisted and changed! It was Cora's destiny to kill Lily, but in the end it was our Lily who killed the wicked witch! Lily is still crying with both tears of both pain and sadness dripping down her gentle face from her eyes making her face swollen. Both Steve and Shannay pull Lily into a loving hug to comfort her. Lily Kettle has just lost her one true love Razz Kevins!_**

 ** _Many miles away from where Lily Kettle, her friends and family are in Liverpool, and where Tom Clarkson and the Kelly family are in North Shields, in the Caribbean the water from the magical waterfall suddenly changes from deep blue to absolute black, and a lady who appears to be looking rather scary rises from the water out of the waterfall! This lady is a wicked witch! Her name is Morgana Pendragon, and she is much worse than what Cora was!_**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**

 ** _END OF SERIES ONE!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_The First Part of the Adventure_**

 ** _2014 edition_**

 ** _First Special Episode_**

 **Chapter one**

 **The young lady called Lily Kettle has just lost her one true love who is none other than Razz Kevins. Razz was very sadly murdered in cold blood by the evil wicked witch called Cora, but once Cora had killed Razz the both brave and determined Lily used her own magical powers to kill Cora, because you see Cora had used her magical powers to kill Razz. Magic is an incredibly powerful thing! Magic is so powerful that the magical waterfall managed to bring another dead lady back to life from the dead, and like what Cora was when she was alive this lady is a wicked witch. This wicked witch's name is known as Morgana Pendragon, and as we're all about to discover she is unfortunately much worse than what Cora was!**

 **Mr Steve Kettle is all set to marry Miss Shannay Ravens in Living village which is in Liverpool city, and likewise Mr Tom Clarkson is all set to marry Miss Rose Kelly down in the town of North Shields in Tyne and Wear, but unfortunately not too many people know that Tom returned to life from the dead only the Kelly family are aware that he was able to return from the dead, and also Mr Michael Byrne, but Tom's son Josh Stevenson who is currently down in Living village in Liverpool city with his current girlfriend Tracy Beaker is unaware that his father was able to return to life from the dead, and so are some other loved ones who Tom has!**

 **It is the day of Mr Razz Kevins funeral down in Living village in Liverpool city. Lily Kettle is in her bedroom in her newish house right now which is at the bottom of Elmtree Lane where she lives, preparing to attend her deceased boyfriend's funeral. Lily takes a look outside her bedroom window over at the house next to her own house where Razz used to live back when he was alive. Tears of both pain and sadness roll down Lily's swollen face from her two wet eyes. It pains Lily to know that she can never ever see her one true love Razz again. There's a loud knock all of a sudden on Lily's bedroom door. She isn't in the mood to be talking to anyone right now, and so she tries to scare them away.**

 **"** **GO AWAY!" Lily calls out loudly to the person at the opposite end of her door, because she just believes it to be her little brother Jonah, and she's really not in the mood to be getting annoyed by him right now.**

 **However when Lily's bedroom door opens her dad Steve steps foot into her bedroom. Steve smiles across the room in sadness at his only daughter.**

 **"** **Sorry Lil I couldn't resist coming in! I've just stopped by to offer you some support since today is probably the worst day in your life, and since it's my job as your dad to offer you comfort on a day such as this! I miss him too sweet heart!" Steve informs Lily sounding devastated to have lost such a loving young man who he knew, and was hoping to welcome one day into his family, but he is even sadder to see his daughter looking so upset.**

 **There hasn't been a moment ever since Razz was killed when Lily hasn't too to seeking solitude and aloneness. Steve then crosses his daughter's room over to her, and he then proceeds to pull his daughter into a loving hug to comfort her from crying. Lily cries silently into her dad's open arms.**

 **"** **Let's just get to the village hall dad!" Lily tells Steve.**

 **She then struggles out of his embrace, and Lily crosses her bedroom away from her dad disappearing out of the open door.**

 **Chapter two**

 **Lily Kettle is now sat down on a brown chair in the village hall in Living village in Liverpool city with her dad Steve sat on one side of her, and her soon to be step-mother Shannay Ravens sat on the other side of her. Hannah Kevins the sister of the deceased Razz is sat both beside Tracy Beaker and her boyfriend Josh Stevenson a few rows down before where Lily and her family are now sat. The two front doors of the village hall burst open, and sweet music immediately begins to play out throughout the rather crowded hall when these two doors open up. This hall is crowded right now, because a lot of people have come here today to pay their respects towards the deceased Razz Kevins. Razz was a very much loved young man not only around the village where he lived but also around Liverpool city itself where he lived.**

 **Four men carry a beautiful white coven down the hall. Kyle Kevins is also carrying his son's coven among other men who Razz had known in his life, for example Razz's old headteacher from his school, Razz's old army cordet sergeant and Razz's old football coach. When he was alive it was Razz's dream that when he grew up he would join the army, but unfortunately Razz failed to meet that dream that he so greatly desired. The four men carry the coven that Razz is laying dead inside down to the front of the hall to where a fat little woman is stood ready to say the service. Once he's taken his son's dead body to the front of the village hall, Kyle then heads over to take a seat down by his daughter in the row of chairs where she is sat with both Tracy and Josh. The fat little lady stands beside Razz's white coven facing everyone who is sat facing her in the hall. The lady clears her voice.**

 **"** **Death is one great adventure that our dear loyal friend Razz Kevins has now entered himself into! I unfortunately can't stand here before you and talk about what a great man Razz was, because unfortunately for me I didn't have either the pleasure or the honour of knowing him, but there is one person who is sat among you today in the hall who can say some words about Razz, because she was his one true love when he was alive! I now have the pleasure of welcoming Lily Kettle today to the front of the hall!" She tells everyone who is sat before her in the hall.**

 **Lily Kettle rises to her feet from where she is sat beside her dad Steve in the hall. Lily is ready to pay her finale respects to her deceased boyfriend Razz by saying some truly wonderful words about him. Lily makes her way out from the row of chairs where she has been sitting, and Lily makes her way down to the front of the hall. Lily now stands beside the little fat lady facing everyone who is sat before her in the hall. Lily clears her throat before wiping the tears of both pain and sadness away from her tearful eyes. Lily knows that she needs to be strong right now to say a respectful farewell speech about her one true love Razz.**

 **"** **We all had the absolute amazing honour of knowing him when he was alive! Razz was a great friend to us all! I saw him as a wonderful man who would put himself forward to protect anyone no matter whom they were or where they were from! A few weeks ago I moved down here to Living village with my dad hoping to meet a dream of working in a café' here, but I met an entirely different dream indeed! Instead of meeting the dream of working long shifts in a café' I met the dream of having true love inside my heart, and the dream that I actually met was all down to one fantastic man known to us all sat here today as Razz Kevins! Razz and I shared many wonderful adventures together, and when I got mugged by his big also deceased brother Daniel Razz was ready to stand by my side! Razz didn't believe for one moment that blood was thicker than water when I got mugged by Daniel! Also when I got kidnapped by Cora the wicked witch-**

 **Lily is suddenly interrupted not by gasps of absolute shock that she was expecting to hear coming her way, but by laughs and giggles instead. The people in the hall are now laughing at Lily, because they believe that she made it up getting captured by an evil witch. Lily is getting angry now.**

 **"** **RAZZ WAS MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD BY A WICKED WITCH KNOWN AS CORA!" She thunders out at the top of her voice at everyone in the hall.**

 **Kyle Kevins rises to his feet up from his chair in the hall; he makes his way down to the front of the hall where Lily is now stood crying her eyes out, because everyone in the hall apart from her family and friends are making fun of her. Kyle takes the microphone gently out of Lily's hand, and he places his arm gently around her. Kyle now speaks into the microphone.**

 **"** **It's true! Wicked witches really do exist! My friend Lily here isn't joking my son Razz really was killed in cold blood by a wicked witch knowing as Cora!" He informs everyone in the hall in a loud tone.**

 **Razz's old form tutor rises to his feet up from the chair that he's been sitting on at the front of the hall. The form tutor appears to be laughing his head off not only at Lily now but at Kyle too.**

 **"** **SOMEONE CALL THE MAD HOUSE!" The form tutor rages out at the rest of the hall at both Lily and Kyle.**

 **Kyle makes to round angrily on his son's old form tutor both for how he's ruining his son's memorial service, and also for how he's taking the piss out of both him and Lily. Lily however grabs Kyle firmly by the hand to stop him for rounding on the form tutor.**

 **"** **Come let's get out of here!" She shouts out at him in an urgent tone.**

 **Lily then leads Kyle firmly by the hand both through the hall and out of the hall. Steve, Shannay, Hannah, Tracy and Josh all hurry together after both Kyle and Lily out of the village hall. Kyle rounds in anger on Lily just outside the hall.**

 **"** **We had no right to leave the hall just there! We should have stayed inside there!" He snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.**

 **Lily rounds in anger on Kyle.**

 **"** **We were getting the mick taking out of us!" She reminds him in an informing tone.**

 **Kyle shakes his head in disgust at Lily.**

 **"** **It doesn't matter about anyone else in that hall apart from us! We were there to pay our respects to my son and not to them!" He shouts out at her in a tone of disgust.**

 **Lily and Kyle look as if they're about to start a fight with one another, but Steve grabs Lily firmly by the arm to hold her back before she can start a fight with Kyle.**

 **"** **Come on hun lets go home!" Steve tells his only daughter as he leads her firmly by the arm away from Kyle and the others.**

 **Shannay hurries after both Steve and Lily. Kyle storms off angrily in the opposite direction to where Lily and her family have just headed off together with his only child Hannah. Tracy turns to face Josh.**

 **"** **Do you fancy going for a drink somewhere it was quite dramatic in there wasn't it?" She questions him.**

 **Josh smiles back at Tracy as he nods his head in response to her question.**

 **"** **Yeah off course," Josh tells Tracy in response to her question as he takes her gently by the hand.**

 **Josh is ready now to take his girlfriend Tracy to a nice happy restaurant in Liverpool city.**

 **Chapter three**

 **Tom Clarkson is wandering down a street in North Shields with his soon to be wife Rose Kelly. Tom and Rose are holding gently onto one another's hands. Tom gives Rose a smile.**

 **"** **It's funny thinking that you'll soon be Mrs Clarkson," he tells her.**

 **Rose takes a look back at Tom in response to what he has just said to her.**

 **"** **Stop thinking about us Tom, we're sorted, we're getting married, and nothing's going to stop that, but before dying when you were alive before you touched so many lives! You made so many people happy! You had a family before becoming part of my little family! You had two little girls Chlo and Mika, and you had a son called Josh, do you remember them?" Rose questions Tom sounding concerned about him.**

 **Clarkson then nods his head in response to the question that his soon to be wife has just asked him.**

 **"** **How do you think can I forget them? I will never ever forget them Rose!" Tom tells her in response to her question.**

 **Rose gives her soon to be husband a little loving smile.**

 **"** **I think you should make it your own personal task to find them honey!" She tells him.**

 **Tom takes a look back at Rose in response to what she has just said to him.**

 **"** **I know your right I should find them again, because I love Chlo and Mika like they're my own children after all, and Josh means the world to me, because he is my own son after all, but I just don't want them to freak out with the knowledge that me a dead man has somehow because of a magical waterfall has managed to return to life again from the pits of hell!" Tom informs Rose.**

 **Rose stops stone dead in her tracks and this makes Tom also stop stone dead in his tracks. Rose and Tom face one another.**

 **"** **Those three Mika, Chlo and Josh have the absolute right to know that you're alive!" She tells him sounding firm.**

 **Tom nods his head in both understandment and agreement to what Rose has just said to him. Rose takes a look at Tom.**

 **"** **Promise me that you'll send word out to your three children letting them know that you're still alive!" She begs him in a pleading tone.**

 **Tom nods his head in response to what his one true love has just said to him.**

 **"** **I promise," he tells her in response to what she has just said to him.**

 **Tom and Rose then share a loving kiss on the lips together.**

 **Chapter four**

 **Right now in her bedroom in her house at the bottom of Elmtree Lane where she lives in Living village in Liverpool city Lily Kettle is crying silently into her pillow. Lily is really upset right now, because she absolutely loves her deceased boyfriend's family his dad Kyle and his sister Hannah, but now much to her sadness Lily believes much to her horror that she's blown her chances of staying in touch with the Kevins family. Lily does know that she was wrong to explain to all Razz's old friends in the village hall that he was murdered in cold blood by a wicked witch, because off course no one would believe her about it. Lily dreads to think about what Kyle is thinking about her right now.**

 **Kyle Kevins storms angrily into his house next to the Kettle's house in the bottom of Elmtree Lane. Kyle is carrying a bottle of beer in his hand. Kyle has just one out to buy this little bottle from the little supermarket in the village to drown all his sorrows. Kyle takes a seat down by the table in his kitchen, and he proceeds to crack open his bottle of beer there. Kyle takes a great big sip from his bottle. Suddenly Kyle's only child Hannah storms in anger into the kitchen in her house to face her dad there. Kyle turns round, and he takes a look at his only child and daughter while holding the bottle of beer in his hand. Hannah shakes her head in disgust at her dad.**

 **"** **Do you think getting yourself pissed will be the solution to all your problems that you've now gotten yourself into? Dad you should be on both your hands and knees apologising to Lily! You were too hard on her back there! It wasn't her fault that people started to take the mick out of you in the village hall! All Lily tried to do was get you out of the hall in which she succeeded to do before you got yourself into a fight with Razz's old form tutor Gareth Andrews!" Hannah yells out at her dad in a tone of anger.**

 **There's a moment of silence while Kyle takes in everything that his little daughter has just said to him before taking another sip out of his bottle of beer. Kyle then struggles to his feet up from his chair, he turns to face his last remaining child, and he pulls her into a loving hug. Kyle holds Hannah lovingly in his arms in a loving embrace.**

 **"** **Your right, off course your right I really should go around and apologise to Lily shouldn't I? She must be feeling really down right now, and that's all down to me!" Kyle tells Hannah.**

 **He then gives her a loving smile.**

 **"** **While I'm around at Lily's you choose a nice film for me and you to watch tonight," Kyle tells Hannah.**

 **He then wanders out of his kitchen away from her. Once her dad is safely out of the room, Hannah picks up the bottle of beer that her dad had been drinking, she crosses the room over to the sink, and Hannah then proceeds to pour the beer out of the bottle and into the sink. Now that he's lost two of his children Hannah doesn't want her dad Kyle to convert into a hard headed heavy drinker that Lily's dad Steve once was.**

 **Chapter five**

 **Lily Kettle makes her way down into her living room in her house in Elmtree Lane in Living village in Liverpool city. Lily finds her dad Steve in the living room with Kyle Kevins. Lily is a little surprised to find Kyle standing before her in the living room in her house, because she had actually believed that she would never see him again. Kyle turns to address Lily inside her living room.**

 **"** **I have come here to make an apology to you about the way in which I behaved when we outside the village hall," he tells her.**

 **Lily smiles back at Kyle in response to what he has just said to her.**

 **"** **No need to apologise and besides it is I who should be the one apologising! Sorry mate for the way in which I behaved back there outside the village hall!" Lily informs Kyle in an apologising tone.**

 **They then share a hug of friendship with one another. Steve smiles from his oldest daughter Lily to his mate Kyle.**

 **"** **Me and Shannay are getting married to one another this Saturday!" He informs them both.**

 **Both Kyle and Lily are left totally shocked by Steve's information. Shannay then makes her way into the living room followed closely by both her little son Jonah and the dog Shadow. Lily rounds in anger on both her dad Steve and her soon to be step-mum Shannay.**

 **"** **When were you two planning on telling me this?" Lily demands an answer angrily from both Steve and Shannay.**

 **Steve takes Shannay lovingly by the hand, and they take a gentle look over at Lily together. Steve clears his throat.**

 **"** **You knew that I wanted to marry Shan Lil," he says to his little girl.**

 **Lily shakes her head in disgust at her dad.**

 **"** **It's just too soon after Razz's death that's all, I just wanted him to go to your wedding with me," she tells him sounding annoyed with him for wanting to get married so soon after the death of her boyfriend.**

 **Kyle can sense tension building up between Steve, Lily and Shannay, so he believes that it's up to him to get both Jonah and Shadow out of the living room with him so that the three of them can argue this out. Kyle takes a quick look at Steve.**

 **"** **I'll take Shadow and Jonah for you for a little bit," he tells him.**

 **Steve smiles back at Kyle, and he nods his head at him in response to what he has just said to him.**

 **"** **Thanks mate that'd be great if you could do that, but remember Kyle mate my stag do is this Thursday night in other words tomorrow night, and I want you, me and Josh to go to all the nightclubs in Liverpool," Steve says to Kyle in response to what he has just said to him.**

 **Kyle nods his head in response to his mate Steve's words before grabbing hold of the dog's collar and of the toggle's hand, and Kyle then proceeds to lead Shadow and Jonah out of the living room. Steve takes a look back at Lily.**

 **"** **Please accept that Shannay's becoming part of our family, and please be happy for me," he begs her in a pleading tone.**

 **Shannay then gives Lily a loving smile.**

 **"** **I already love you like a daughter Lily, and I hope that over time you can come to love me as your dad's new wife," she tells her.**

 **Lily shrugs her shoulders in response to what both Steve and Shannay have just told her, and she gives them both a loving smile.**

 **"** **Alright, yeah alright, I want you two to get married to one another, and Razz would be so happy of you both marrying one another! Razz used to love your white chipped chocolate cookies Shannay! I'm happy for you dad, and I already see you as my new mum Shannay!" Lily says to both Steve and Shannay.**

 **They all then share a loving hug with one another.**

 **Chapter six**

 **Both Josh Stevenson and Tracy Beaker are in a loud pumping nightclub together in Liverpool city. They are both sat by the bar together in the club. Josh is drinking glass of beer mixed with apple tango while Tracy is sipping out of a glass of coke that has been mixed with vodka. Josh and Tracy are sharing out stories with one another about one another's lives. Josh tells Tracy that he used to attend the Waterloo Road School in both Rochdale and Scotland, and that he used to be homosexual. Tracy tells Josh that she used to be a children's careworker in Elmtree house a children's carehome in the city Newcastle in Tyne and Wear, and that in a dream she was also a children's careworker in Ashdene Ridge another carehome in Tyne and Wear. Tracy also tells Josh that she used to love a man called Seth who was in a musical band, but their relationship broke off when Tracy found Seth with another woman younger than her. After sharing out their own stories with one another Josh and Tracy share a loving kiss with one another inside the nightclub.**

 **Earl Kelly finds Tom Clarkson sitting by the table in the kitchen in the Kelly's home in North Shields. Earl takes a look at Tom with trouble in his eyes.**

 **"** **What are you doing?" He questions him out of curiosity.**

 **Tom takes a look back at Earl in response to his questions.**

 **"** **I'm writing letters out to my children Mika, Chlo, Donte and Josh letting them know that I'm alive once again!" He informs him in response to his question.**

 **Earl's confused.**

 **"** **Are you explaining about the waterfall in your letter?" He asks Tom in a tone of confusion.**

 **Tom nods his head in response to Earl's question to him.**

 **"** **Yeah I always tell my kids the truth, that's a good bit of advice I can give you mate to always tell the truth about things throughout your life," he tells him in response to his question.**

 **Tom takes a look down at the letter that he's just written with his two eyes.**

 **Dear Josh**

 **I'm alive once more! A wonderful waterfall brought me back to life from the dead, so I feel that I owe that incredible waterfall my life. I want to see you again. I'm with the Kelly family at the moment in their house in their new home town North Shields in Tyne and Wear. Please come down to North Shields, or send me a letter back letting me know where your living right now, and I'll come and visit you at your current location.**

 **Dad**

 **Earl takes the letter from Tom without Tom's consent, and Earl slowly begins to read through the letter before taking a look back at Tom.**

 **"** **Do you think your son may think that the letter's a hoax if you begin to talk about magical waterfalls in your letter?" Kelly questions Clarkson.**

 **Tom thinks over Earl's words for a few minutes. Tom knows that Earl's right, because he knows for a fine fact that his son doesn't believe in magic. Tom knows that he's going to just have to write his letter out to Josh again. Rose and her eldest son Marley make their way into the kitchen in their home together. Rose and Marley are both carrying large bags of shopping in their hands, and it's clear that they have just been out shopping together. Marley is surprised to find Tom alone in the kitchen with his little brother, because he didn't think that he liked him very much. Marley looks at Tom.**

 **"** **Earl's not bothering you is he?" He questions him in a tone of concern.**

 **Tom shakes his head in response to Marley's question to him.**

 **"** **No he's a changed man your little brother my friend," he tells him in response to his question.**

 **Rose gives Marley a little smile.**

 **"** **Earl's alright now son," she says to him.**

 **Marley rounds on Earl.**

 **"** **Sorry but I have to check up on you! I don't want you jumping back into old habits!" He snaps out at him.**

 **Rose takes a look at Tom.**

 **"** **Marl and I have been talking and we want to move house before the wedding," she tells him.**

 **Tom is left shocked by what Rose has just said to him.**

 **"** **You want to move house before the wedding, sorry love we just don't have the money to do that," he says to her.**

 **Marley takes a look at Tom.**

 **"** **Us moving house won't even affect your money mate, because I'll pay for us all to have a new home together," he tells him.**

 **Tom makes to protest thinking that Marley doesn't have enough money to buy them all a new house together. Rose clears her throat however before Tom can protest to her son's words, and she makes to round on him.**

 **"** **Marley can afford to buy us all a new home Tom love, and he insists on doing so! Listen Tom we can't all stay here, the house isn't big enough I'm afraid for eight people to live under its roof! Marley and Flick will be living with us permanently they've left their jobs in London." Rose tells her one true love.**

 **There's a moment of silence while Tom takes a look from Rose to Marley really taking in just how serious they both are about moving house. Tom's troubled.**

 **"** **Where we're you thinking of moving too?" He questions both Marley and Rose.**

 **Marley makes to respond to Tom's question, but it's Rose that responds to it instead. Rose gives Tom a loving smile.**

 **"** **I want us all to move ourselves down to live in Liverpool city!" She informs him.**

 **Tom has never been a fan of Newcastle. Tom has always quite fancied truth be told living in Liverpool. Tom takes a look from Rose to Earl to Marley.**

 **"** **Fine by me let's move ourselves down to Liverpool," he tells them all.**

 **Tom just wants to go with just whatever will make his one true love Rose happy. Once Rose, Marley and Earl have all made their way out of the kitchen Tom re-writes his letter to Josh, and he also writes a letter to Chlo and Donte Charles and also one to Mika Granger. Tom then prepares himself to send his letters off to the people he loves explaining to them all that he's alive once more.**

 **Chapter seven**

 **Lily Kettle is on her mobile phone to her best mate Carman Howle who lives inside a children's carehome Ashdene Ridge, inviting her to her dad's wedding. Lily is wandering down a street in Liverpool city suddenly a man approaches her on the street. Lily recognises this man as her deceased boyfriend's form tutor Gareth Andrews, because she remembers him from Razz's funeral. Lily ends her phone call to Carman, and she rounds in anger on Gareth.**

 **"** **Ah look who it is the man who ruined my boyfriend's funeral!" Kettle snaps out in a tone of anger at Andrews.**

 **Gareth grabs Lily firmly by her right arm, and he proceeds to hold onto it tightly. Gareth takes a look at the young lady who's stood before him on this street with anger in his eyes.**

 **"** **SHUT UP! Do yourself a favour girl dial nine ninenine on that mobile phone of yours, ask for an ambulance and explain to the paramedic service that your suffering from mental health problems! You must be suffering from problems related to mental health if you believe in wicked witches, but before you do that you will come with me girl!" Gareth snarls out at Lily in a tone of aggression.**

 **Lily takes in everything that this mad man has just said to her as she tries to struggle her arm away from his hand, but it's no use Gareth is holding onto her arm too firmly for Lily to break her arm free from his hand. With her free arm Lily punches Gareth as hard as she can in the face with the use of her hand. In return for her punching him Gareth places his hand as hard as he can over Lily's mouth, and he doesn't proceed to remove his hand from her mouth until she is knocked out. When Lily is knocked unconsise Gareth then proceeds to throw her on him her head and body over his back, and he carries her by her legs over his shoulder off down the street. Lily Kettle has just been kidnapped by Gareth Andrews!**

 **Chapter eight**

 **Josh Stevenson makes his way into his room in the premier inn where he's staying in Liverpool city with his present girlfriend Tracy Beaker. Tracy follows her boyfriend into their room. The person who runs the inn hurries into the room that she's rented out to face Josh.**

 **"** **Are you Josh Stevenson?" The man questions Josh.**

 **Our Josh nods his head in response to the innkeeper's question. The man who's the innkeeper smiles back at Josh in response to his question.**

 **"** **Here I have a letter for you!" The man tells Josh as he places a letter into his hand.**

 **The innkeeper then turns to face Tracy.**

 **"** **I hope your enjoying your stay here," he tells her with a smile.**

 **The man then strolls out and away from the room. Once the innkeeper has left the room Josh then proceeds to open his letter. Josh reads through the letter with all sorts of feelings flying through him, feelings of amazement, horror, shock, surprisment, joy and happiness.**

 **Dear son**

 **I know and understand that this letter that I am sending you will come as a bit of a shock to you, but I want you to know that it is I who am sending you it, your dad Tom Clarkson! I am fully aware that you were told that I had died, and that was true! I died falling from the school roof of Waterloo Road saving a pupil who wanted to jump off the roof to commit suicide!**

 **Since returning from the dead I have been staying in with the Kelly family Rose, Marley, Earl, Sambuca, Denzel and Prince in their family home in the town of North Shields in Tyne and Wear! Yeah like me your friend Sam's alive! She like me returned from the dead along with her little brother Den! The Kelly's are moving with me to live down in Liverpool city where I know you are now, because I took a look on my Facebook account at your profile, and your current status that you put on told me that you were staying in the premier inn in Liverpool city!**

 **My ask of you is that you stay down in Liverpool city until I myself arrive down there, and then you may understand correctly that I have returned from the dead!**

 **Signed**

 **You're Dad**

 **Mr Tomas Clarkson**

 **Josh shakes his head at the letter that he's just been reading through. Josh then takes a look at his one true love Tracy before proceeding to show her his letter. Tracy takes a good long hard read through the letter. Since Tracy's magical she believes that this letter is not a hoax, because she understands that a man can return from the dead. Tracy gives her one true love a loving smile.**

 **"** **You should meet with your dad, I would love to meet him too," she says to him.**

 **Josh suddenly bursts into tears of happiness, sadness he just doesn't even know how he's feeling right now.**

 **"** **What you actually believe this letter?" Josh cries out at Tracy.**

 **Beaker takes Stevenson lovingly by the hands.**

 **"** **There's only one way for us both to find out if we're right to believe this letter, and that is by waiting here in Liverpool for your dad to show up with his new family, and if he doesn't show up with them then we know that this letter's a decoy," she tells him.**

 **Josh is ready to listen to Tracy. Josh is determined to wait here in Liverpool city for his dad to turn up, and to find him again.**

 **Chapter nine**

 **Lily Kettle struggles to open her eyes. Lily is aware that she's just been kidnapped by an insane man. Lily can feel thick rope tied firmly around her hands binding them together. Lily realises now that she's laying on her side on the floor of a museum. Gareth Andrews is stood directly before her taking a look coldly down at her.**

 **"** **Why have you brought me here?" Lily demands an answer sharply from Gareth.**

 **There's a moment of silence.**

 **"** **Because this museum is all about you!" Andrews snaps out sharply at Kettle in response to her question.**

 **Lily's left troubled by what Gareth has just told her.**

 **"** **What do you mean?" She asks him sounding confused in response to what he has just said to her.**

 **Gareth shakes his head roughly down at Lily.**

 **"** **I'm not answering anymore of your questions!" He yells out at her in a sharp tone of disgust.**

 **Gareth then leans down after silencing the young lady that he's just kidnapped, he grabs her both firmly and roughly by the arm, and he pulls her hard up onto her feet from the floor. Gareth then proceeds to lead Lily off down the corridor of the museum sharply by her arm. Gareth leads Lily roughly into a big red room in the museum then holds a great big screen in it. Inside the room in the middle of the room Gareth pushes Lily down hard onto a chair directly facing the screen. Gareth then takes a seat down beside Lily. Lily is feeling rather scared, because she has absolutely no idea at all what the screen is going to display for her. Suddenly loud music fills the big room.**

 **"** **DONE! DONE! DONE!"**

 **Then a booming voice follows the music.**

 **"** **STARING LILY KETTLE!"**

 **Without the use of her hands, because their still tied together with thick rope Lily struggles to her feet by only using her legs. However Gareth grabs his prisoner firmly from behind by the back of her black leather jacket, and he pulls her roughly back down onto the chair. Lily really doesn't want to be here, but she must now admit to herself that she's feeling rather curious wondering what the screen is going to display for her. Gareth places his hand firmly onto Lily's nearest shoulder to him, he's pinning her hard down onto her chair. All of a sudden an image of a blonde haired, slim and tall young lady pops up onto the screen, and Lily recognises this young lady straight away as herself. The loud voice returns to the room.**

 **"** **LILY KETTLE THE YOUNG LADY WHO GREW UP INSIDE THE DUMPING GROUND! SHE FACED MANY DIFFERENT ADVENTURES AND CHALLENGES INSIDE THAT CAREHOME THAT SHE GREW UP IN, AND THEN SHE GOT KIDNAPPED BY HER OWN STEP-MUM SHANNAY! LILY FELL IN LOVE WITH TWO DIFFERENT BOYS WHILE GROWING UP INSIDE ELMTREE HOUSE THE CAREHOME, AND THEY WERE LIAM O'DONOVAN AND JOHNNY TAYLOR!"**

 **Lily believes now that the voice is talking crap, because yeah she did grow up inside Elmtree house, but she never fell in love with either Johnny or Liam, she only fancied them both.**

 **"** **LILY GOT MUGGED BY LIAM'S BROTHER JACK WHILE GROWING UP INSIDE ELMTREE HOUSE, BUT LIAM RESCUED THE YOUNG LADY HE LOVED LILY FROM HIS BIG EVIL CRIMINAL POLICE MAN BIG BROTHER!"**

 **Lily remembers only getting mugged once in her life, and that was by Daniel Kevins her deceased boyfriend Razz's big brother.**

 **"** **LILY KETTLE THE OLDER SISTER OF POPPY KETTLE! LILY ALSO HAD ANOTHER YOUNGER SISTER THAN HER KNOWN AS ROSIE KETTLE, BUT SHE DIED AFTER FALLING FROM A ROOF, AND ROSIE'S BIG SISTER WASN'T THERE TO SAVE HER FROM FALLING FROM THE HIGH ROOF!"**

 **Tears of sadness down begin to drip down Lily's face from her eyes. There have been times over the past couple of weeks while living in Living village that Lily has really missed both her little sister's Rosie and Poppy, and now she is left terrified by the sudden death of one of them. Gareth is keeping his hand pressed hard still against Lily's shoulder pinning her hard down to her chair. The voice continues building with intention now, and increasing rapidly in volume!**

 **"** **SHANNAY KETTLE THE STEP-MOTHER OF LILY KIDNAPPED HER, AND SHANNAY KEPT LILY AS HER OWN PRISONER IN THE PALACE THAT SHE HAD TAKEN CONTROL OVER BUCKING! SHANNAY BECAME THE QUEEN OF NOT JUST ENGLAND WHILE LIVING IN HER PALACE, BUT ALSO OF THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!"**

 **Every single time the loud voice speaks out a different image appears on the big screen. So far Lily has seen the dead body of her little sister Rosie after also watching her fall from what appears to be the tallest roof in the world. Lily can now see herself sitting alone in a darken prison cell wrapped in chains, and Lily realises that she must be in Bucking Palace.**

 **"** **LILY WAS RESCUED FROM HER EVIL COLD HEARTED STEP-MOTHER QUEEN SHANNAY BY HER BOYFRIEND JOHNNY TAYLOR!** **LILY THEN DISCOVERED HER OWN DESTINY! LILY WAS DESTINED TO BECOME THE EVIL PRINCESS TIGER LILY! LILY ALSO DISCOVED MUCH TO HER HORROR THAT HER BOYFRIEND JOHNNY WAS DESTINED TO BECOME THE EVIL PETER PAN! LILY AND JOHNNY HOWEVER DECIDED FORGET ALL ABOUT THEIR DARK PATHS THAT THEIR FUTURES WOULD LEAD THEM DOWN, AND THEN THEY PROCEEDED TO BUY A HOUSE IN LONDON TOGETHER!"**

 **Lily doesn't think that the voice is talking about her anymore, because she doesn't think that Johnny Taylor loves her, and Lily knows that she isn't destined to become the evil Princess Tiger Lily, because the evil Princess Tiger Lily is a fictional character from the children's story Peter Pan. Also Lily has never wanted to live in the capital city of England London, and Lily knows that there's absolutely no darkness at all inside her soon to be step-mother Shannay Ravens heart.**

 **"** **LILY WAS FOUND AND CAPTURED ONCE MORE BY HER EVIL STEP-MOTHER QUEEN SHANNAY INSIDE HER HOUSE IN LONDON! JOHNNY TAYLOR SETS OUT ONCE MORE TO RESCUE HIS GIRLFRIEND LILY FROM HIS NEW ENEMY SHANNAY, BUT WHILE SEARCHING FOR HIS ONE TRUE LOVE JOHNNY TAYLOR COMES ACROSS SOME NEW FRIENDS!"**

 **The face of Johnny Taylor then pops up suddenly onto the big screen, but he isn't alone. It's showing Johnny on the screen standing in a diner called Granny's in some mysterious town called Storybrooke surrounded by a group of black men.**

 **"** **LILY HOWEVER ESCAPES FROM HER GREAT ENEMY SHANNAY ON HER OWN ACCORD WITHOUT THE AID OF HER BOYFRIEND JOHNNY!"**

 **Lily is now feeling rather impressed with herself. Lily takes a look at her kidnapper Gareth.**

 **"** **Well in that case I'll escape from you in the same way!" She informs him in a promise.**

 **Gareth shakes his head back at Lily in response to her information.**

 **"** **No you won't, because all of this plus much more happened to someone a lot like you a Lily Kettle from a different reality! You're nothing like that other Lily Kettle! You're a lot weaker than her!" He snaps out sharply at her in response to her information.**

 **Lily finds a sharp end of her chair, and she uses that sharp end of her chair to cut the rope free from her hands. Lily then struggles to her feet up from her chair, and she rounds in anger on the evil man who kidnapped her Gareth. Gareth takes a look up at the young lady who is now stood before him with a cold look of hatred in his eyes before struggling to his feet up off his chair. Gareth rounds in anger on Lily, and he grabs her sharply by her blonde hair. Lily takes a look at Gareth with pain in her eyes, because he's holding onto her hair quite tightly now. Lily dreads to think of just what Gareth is planning to do with her now. Lily thinks fast about just how to break free from Gareth's hold on her. Lily then lashes round, and she kicks Gareth full on as hard as she can in his balls. That's the first time ever in all of her life that Kettle has fought dirty. While Gareth is distracted with the pain that he's receiving from his nuts Lily takes a run out of the big room away from him. Gareth chooses on the spot not to go after Lily, because he knows that he's going to see her later on anyway, because Gareth is planning to murder Lily's parents Steve and Shannay Kettle later on.**

 **Chapter ten**

 **Lily Kettle races as fast and as hard as she can out of the main entrance of the museum that she's just witnessed another life of her's with the man who kidnapped her Gareth Andrews. Lily takes a look back at the museum building when she's safely stood on the path just outside it. Lily takes a good long hard look at the title of the museum; it reads the museum of Lily Izzie Kettle. Lily then takes off once more hurrying as fast as her legs can carry her away from the museum.**

 **Tom Clarkson stands in the garden of the Kelly's family home in the town of North Shields in Tyne and Wear with both Rose and Sambuca Kelly stood by his side. Tom and the two Kelly's are standing facing two old people who are a couple; they're both too old gay men, and they are in the company of a young teenage boy and a young girl aged about eight or nine years old. Tom is guessing that the two gay men adopted both this young man and this young girl. One of the gay men gives Rose a smile.**

 **"** **We'll take it! We'll buy your house from you!" He informs her.**

 **Rose smiles back at the man in response to his information.**

 **"** **Just pay up now and the house is yours!" She tells him in response to his information.**

 **The other gay man then hands an envelope full of pound notes over to Rose. Rose hands the envelope over to Tom.**

 **"** **Keep that somewhere safe!" She tells him in a firm tone.**

 **Tom then places the envelope in his jacket pocket. Rose smiles back at the two gay men after watching her one true love place the envelope full of cash in his zipped up pocket.**

 **"** **The house is yours but me and my family do need to get out stuff out of it before you two and your children move into it," Rose says to the two gay men.**

 **While the two gay men have been buying the house from both Tom and Rose Marley, Earl, Denzel, Flick and even young Prince have been carrying brown boxes out of the house, and they have been placing them on the street just outside the house for when the removal vans come and pick them up. Everything is finally out of the house, and at long last the removal vans pull up on the street just outside the house, and removal men lift the brown boxes up from the street before carrying them into their vans and trucks. Finally Tom, Rose, Marley, Flick, Earl, Sambuca, Denzel and Prince are all ready to make the move down to Liverpool city to live there together. Tom, Rose, Sam and Earl all jump into Rose's car while Marley, Flick, Denzel and Prince all jump into Marley's car. Tom drives Rose's car down and away from the street where the Kelly's old home is placed. Tom is both ready and determined to find his children Josh, Chlo, Mika and Donte in Liverpool city. Tom has arranged to also meet Chlo, Mika and Donte in the city of Liverpool. Marley drives his car along the main road following his mum's car that Tom's driving. Flick takes a look at her one true love in the car.**

 **"** **Are your mum and Tom going to get married in Liverpool?" She questions him.**

 **While driving his car Marley nods his head in response to Flick's question. Marley has already been told by his mum that she is planning to marry Tom shortly after arriving in Liverpool in the company of her own children and Tom's children Chlo, Mika, Donte and Josh.**

 **Chapter eleven**

 **Lily Kettle can't run anymore and she collapses against a hard brick wall. Lily has just run a total of seven miles away from the mysterious museum that gives her the creeps. Lily knows that she's safely far away from the evil Gareth Andrews now. All of a sudden Lily is left both shocked and surprised by just who comes up to her on the street. Lily's best mate Carman Howle comes up to her on the street.**

 **"** **Lily!" Carman cries out in a tone of happiness at her best mate.**

 **Lily suddenly forgets all about her run in with Gareth, and she concentrates on her reunion with her best friend.**

 **"** **Hey Carman, how earlier are you? I wasn't expecting to see you till late tomorrow afternoon!" Lily informs her best mate as she pulls her into a loving friendly hug.**

 **Carman smiles in response to her best mate's information.**

 **"** **I got an earlier couch, because I thought that we could have a proper catch up before the wedding! Do you know what?" She says to her.**

 **Lily shrugs her shoulders in response to her best mate's question.**

 **"** **What?" She questions her in response to her question.**

 **Carman smiles back at Lily in response to her question.**

 **"** **I'd love to take a sightseeing tour around Liverpool city!" She informs her in response to her question.**

 **Lily links arms with Carman, and they begin to stroll happily down the street together.**

 **"** **So tell me about everything that's been happening back home at the Dumping Ground," Lily says to Carman.**

 **Howle smiles back at Kettle ready to tell her absolutely everything that's occurred back at Ashdene Ridge house while she's been living down here in Liverpool.**

 **"** **Frank broke up with Jade, and then he mysteriously went missing after that, but me, Faith and Rick managed to track his whereabouts down, and we took him safely back home to the Dumping Ground! Tyler's mum came to visit him for a day in the care home. We all competed against one another in this TV challenge to see who would watch what they wanted to watch, there were two different teams team football and team talent show. Faith and Rick competed against one another in a cake making challenge that May-Li set out for them, and Bailey and Mo wrote a book together. I set up a nail protect, but I fell out with young Floss over it when she stole some parts of my nail equipment, also Bailey got temporally kicked off his football team by his couch who was shown signs of racism towards him, but Mike challenged the couch after he used the words your type to Bailey, and that's all Lily." Carman explains every single one of her adventures and everyone back in the Dumping Ground's adventures to her best mate.**

 **Lily then proceeds to tell Carman all about her relationship with her boyfriend who was murdered in cold blood by the evil wicked witch Cora Razz Kevins. Lily also tells Carman about the Dumping Ground in the dream world that she got sent to by Cora, and then just as they are about to make their way onto Elmtree Lane together Lily tells Carman all about getting kidnapped by Gareth Andrews, and taken to the scary museum.**

 **"** **Lily you should report that man Gareth to the police!" Carman informs her best mate in a tone of warning.**

 **Lily shakes her head back at Carman in response to her information.**

 **"** **No because if I report Gareth to the police then this will go to the high court, and I'll have to face Gareth again in the court room, and I have absolutely no intentions at all of seeing that mad man again! Besides I just want to concentrate on my dad's wedding right now rather than report crimes to the police!" She tells her in response to her information.**

 **They stroll into the garden that lays just before Lily's house together. Lily withdraws a golden key from her leather jacket pocket, and she uses it to unlock her front door from the outside with. The two young ladies Lily and Carman then make their way into Lily's house together. Lily shuts the front door of her house firmly behind her feeling pleased to be finally home.**

 **Chapter eleven**

 **Josh Stevenson strolls into a café' in Liverpool city with his girlfriend Tracy Beaker, and at the far end of the café' he finds three people he's quite familiar with sitting round a table. These three people are Mika Granger and Chlo and Donte Charles. Chlo gives Josh a smile.**

 **"** **Long-time no see my man!" She cries out at him in a tone of happiness.**

 **Josh takes a look back at Chlo in response to what she has just cried out at him.**

 **"** **Did my dad send you a message too?" He questions her in a tone of shock.**

 **Chlo nods her head in response to Josh's question to her.**

 **"** **Yeah he did, but do you think that it was really him who sent the messages, or do you think that we're all getting tricked by someone?" She asks him in response to his question.**

 **Donte smiles at Chlo.**

 **"** **I can feel in my blood that Tom's alive babes," he tells her in a promise.**

 **Suddenly a car pulls up on the road just outside the café, and three people depart from the car together. These three people are Tom Clarkson, Sambuca Kelly and her little brother Denzel Kelly. After dropping Tom and her two children off at the café' Rose drives her car down the street. Rose is now heading to help her son Marley and his soon to be wife move their things into their new family home in Liverpool city. Tom and the two Kelly's make their way into the café together. Tom spots where all his family and the stranger to him Tracy are sitting in the café together by their table, and he makes his way over to him. Donte, Chlo, Mika and Josh all take a look up at their dad who's just returned from the dead together with looks of absolute shock on their faces. Clarkson nods his head at his four loved ones.**

 **"** **Well here I am extraordinarily facing you all again! As you can see I wasn't lying in my letters I actually am still alive!" He informs them all.**

 **Denzel takes a seat down beside Josh at the table, and Sambuca takes a seat down beside both Chlo and Mika at the table. Josh gets to his feet up off the chair that he's been sitting on by the table, and rounds on his dad.**

 **"** **I want to know what happened to you!"Josh demands an answer from his dad Tom.**

 **Tom places his hand both gently and lovingly on his son's shoulder.**

 **"** **Fear not, I shall explain everything to you!" He informs him in a promise in response to his demand.**

 **Tom clears his throat, and he takes a good long hard look directly at his son.**

 **"** **There's this waterfall that lays in the Caribbean that must hold magical properties, because its waters brought me back to life from the dead!" Tom informs Josh.**

 **Tom takes a look back at Chlo, Mika and Donte.**

 **"** **If none of you choose not to believe me about the waterfall then all you three really need to know is that I have now returned from the dead!" He explains to them all.**

 **Sambuca then gives Chlo a little smile.**

 **"** **So have I," she says to her.**

 **Josh pulls his dad into a loving hug.**

 **"** **If I ever come across that waterfall then I owe it big thanks," he tells him sounding just so pleased to be finally reunited with him at long last.**

 **Chlo rises to her two feet up off the chair that she's been sitting on, and she turns to face Tom. Chlo gives Tom a smile.**

 **"** **As do we all owe that waterfall thanks," she says to him.**

 **Tom has a great big smile on his face, because he's just so absolutely delighted to be finally reunited with all his family at long last.**

 **Chapter twelve**

 **Lily Kettle and Carman Howle make their way out of the kitchen in Lily's house together carrying a glass of orange juice each in one of their hands. Carman likes her best mate's new home, and deep down she really does approve of it, but Carman feels that she can't help feeling that her best mate Lily will always have a place back at her own home Ashdene Ridge house the Dumping Ground. Lily now has her blonde hair tied back into a pony tail, and Carman has her black hair straight, but she is also wearing a hairband on her head. The two young ladies make their way up the stairs in the Kettle's family home together, and they enter Lily's bedroom together. Both Lily and Carman find the toggle Jonah Kettle in the room watching CBBC on his big sister's telly while laying on her bed. Lily gives her little brother a warm hearted smile when she sees him resting before her on her bed.**

 **"** **Had a good day at nursery Jonah?" Lily questions her little brother showing her interest in him.**

 **Jonah ignores his big sister in response to her question. This is what both little brother's and sister's do to their big brother's and sister's they ignore them, and they wined them up unintentionally, and then they complain when their big sisters and brothers have enough of them when they snap out at them. Carman smiles at Lily.**

 **"** **What a rude little brother you have to you," she comments to her.**

 **Lily sighs in response to the comment that Carman's just made about Jonah.**

 **"** **Tell me about it," she sighs back to her in response to hearing her comment.**

 **There's a loud knock on Lily's bedroom door. Lily rounds on Jonah.**

 **"** **You should be the one to tell them to come in since your taking over my bedroom!" She snaps out at him in a sharp tone.**

 **Carman narrows her eyes with a serious expression on her face at young Jonah wanting to side with his big sister Lily. Jonah however continues to ignore his big sister, and this makes Lily angry.**

 **"** **Come in!" Lily snaps out in a tone of anger at the person whose standing knocking outside her bedroom door.**

 **Steve Kettle then makes his way into his little girl's bedroom, and he faces her there.**

 **"** **Hey Lil, Shan's looking for you, she wants to talk to you about the arrangements that she's made with Tracy about her hen party," Steve tells Lily.**

 **Steve then gives Carman a smile of happiness.**

 **"** **Hello again, it's nice to see you again! Welcome to Living village!" He cries out at her in a tone of happiness.**

 **Carman smiles back at Steve in response to his words of welcome.**

 **"** **I hope that your being a better dad to her now, and not messing her around anymore!" She snaps sharply back at him.**

 **Lily turns to face her dad.**

 **"** **Just ignore her please!" She begs him in a tone of mercy.**

 **The last thing that Lily wants to spend her rare time seeing her friend Carman is by watching her argue with her dad. Lily continues to face her dad.**

 **"** **Jonah won't get off my bed, and he won't let me and Carman watch TV!" She complains to him.**

 **Steve raises his hand to silence his eldest daughter as he continues to face young Carman.**

 **"** **Look Carman I know that I haven't exactly been a good dad to my daughter Lily in the past, but that's all about to change when I marry my one true love Shannay! I'm marrying Shannay not only because I love her but also because my daughter loves her!" Mr Kettle tells Miss Howle.**

 **Steve has said all that he felt that he needed to say to Carman, and now he turns back to face his Lily.**

 **"** **Don't worry yourself my darling about our Jonah, I'll deal with him!" Mr Kettle promises Miss Kettle in response to her complaint.**

 **Steve takes a look across the room at his only son who is still laid upon his big sister's bed with his eyes fixed upon her telly. Steve clears his throat.**

 **"** **Come on Jonah my boy we need to walk Shadow!" Steve informs his youngest son.**

 **The toggle then rolls his eyes back at his dad in response to the information that he's just received from him. It appears that Jonah is starting with a bad attitude from a very young age.**

 **"** **What?" Jonah snaps back at his dad in response to his information.**

 **Steve appears to be getting rather angry now. Lily can sense that her father's temper is rising, and she rounds on him.**

 **"** **Dad remember he's only a young kid!" Lily reminds Steve as he appears to want to start rounding in anger on his only son.**

 **Lily remembers back to when she was only just a few years older than her Jonah, and she used to get ignored a lot by her dad, because it was after the time when her mum had died, and Steve couldn't look after his children Lily or her two little sister's Poppy and Rosie once his wife had died from an illness that no doctors could cure. Steve nods his head in response to his daughter's remind. Steve knows that he needs to try and control his anger. The only reason why Steve is feeling quite angry at the moment is because he's under a lot of stress about his wedding.**

 **"** **Jonah come with me to walk Shadow now or there will be no balloons for you to pop at my wedding ceremony!" Steve warns his young only son.**

 **Jonah is suddenly starting to feel quite worried, because what he has been looking forward to mostly about his dad's wedding is eating cakes and playing with balloons. Jonah quickly struggles to his feet up from Lily's bed, and he hurries out of his big sister's bedroom as fast as he can. Steve smiles back at Carman.**

 **"** **It just shows that you're a good friend to her when you asked about Lily before, but trust me I am a good dad to her now!" He tells her in a promise.**

 **Steve then turns back to face his own daughter.**

 **"** **I'll let Shannay know that she can find you in here," he says to her.**

 **Steve then disappears out of his eldest daughter's bedroom. Carman turns back to face her best mate Lily with a look of confusion on her face.**

 **"** **Aren't your sisters coming to your dad's wedding?" She questions her.**

 **Lily shakes her head in response to the question that Carman's just asked her.**

 **"** **No the Perrys don't want either of the girls to see my dad anymore, because neither Matt nor Christie approve of Shannay, because of what Shannay did in her past!" She informs her in response to her question.**

 **Carman is suddenly left both shocked and surprised by her best mate's information. Lily knows that from the outside Shannay doesn't have the appearance of an evil Queen, but inside she probably has the heart of one.**

 **"** **What do you mean? What did Shannay do in her past?" Carman demands an answer from Lily.**

 **There's a moment of silence while Lily wonders whether she should tell Carman or not about Shannay's dark secret. Shannay once made Lily swear on her dead mum's grave never to tell anyone about her darkest secret, but Lily trusts Carman enough to tell her. Lily turns directly to face Carman.**

 **"** **There was once this eighteen year old young lady called Lottie Lewis, and one day she was babysitting her little brother who was aged two and a half. The two year old never stopped annoying his big sister, so in the end after the big sister had got fed up of her little brother never stop pinning in her ear she tried to kill him! Lottie tried to drown her little brother in the bath tub, but her parents caught her! It destroyed the parents to do this, but the parents believed that their eldest child was a danger to their youngest children, and so they called the police on her. The police arrested Lottie for twelve years for attempting to kill her little brother, and when Lottie was finally released from prison after the twelve years imprisonment she changed her name to Shannay. Shannay became friends with this thirty year old lady who was the same age as her called Kerry Ravens, and she became so friendly with her that Kerry helped Shannay to change her ways, and Shannay and Kerry both became like sisters to one another." Lily explains everything to Carman.**

 **Carman is left ever so totally horrified by her best mate's explanation to her. Carman rounds in anger on Lily.**

 **"** **I can't believe that you trust Shannay with your little brother Jonah!" She snaps out at her in a tone of shock.**

 **Lily rounds back on Carman in response to what she has just said to her.**

 **"** **I trust Shannay with Jonah, because he's her son, and Shannay Lottie whatever you wish to call her as now has changed!" Kettle snarls out at Howle.**

 **Carman can't actually believe that Steve is willing to put his own daughter Lily in the care of Shannay. Shannay herself then makes her way into her soon to be step-daughter's bedroom, and she faces both Lily and Carman there.**

 **"** **Hey girls, your both looking lovely, want to come out with me and Tracy tonight for my hen party?" Ravens questions both Kettle and Howle.**

 **Lily smiles back at Shannay in response to her question.**

 **"** **Yeah off course neither of us would miss it for the wor-**

 **Lily is then interrupted by Carman.**

 **"** **Yeah off course just as long as you don't try and kill me!" Howle yells out in a tone of anger at Ravens.**

 **Shannay's left troubled by what Carman has just said to her.**

 **"** **What are you talking about?" She questions her sounding confused.**

 **Carman rounds in anger on Shannay.**

 **"** **You know full well what I'm talking about!" She snaps out angrily at her.**

 **Shannay then realises much to her horror that Lily told Carman about her deepest darkest secret. Shannay rounds in anger on Lily.**

 **"** **I trusted you never to reveal my secret to people, and look at what you've done you've revealed it to blabby mouth Carman Howle no less!" She snarls out at her.**

 **Steve returns to his eldest daughter's bedroom just in time to witness Shannay slapping Lily full on across the head.**

 **"** **I don't want you as a daughter!" Ravens yells out at Kettle sounding both firm and sharp.**

 **Steve rounds in anger suddenly on Shannay.**

 **"** **What the bloody hell is going on here?" He demands an answer from her.**

 **Steve then pushes Shannay hard against the wall of Lily's bedroom.**

 **"** **I saw everything and more importantly I've just heard what you've just said to Lily, and I can honestly say that if you don't want her as a daughter then I don't want you as a wife!" He informs her in a tone of anger.**

 **Lily examines that red mark that Shannay's now placed upon her face in her bedroom mirror. Lily then takes a look back at Shannay with anger in her eyes.**

 **"** **I was wrong to think that you had changed!" She snaps out at her in a tone of anger.**

 **Steve shakes his head in disgust at Shannay.**

 **"** **The wedding's off!" He promises her.**

 **Shannay takes a look at her one true love with mercy in her eyes.**

 **"** **Please Steve no don't cancel the wedding!" She begs him in a tone of mercy.**

 **Steve rounds back on Shannay.**

 **"** **I meant it the wedding's cancelled no one hurts my little girl!" He tells her.**

 **Shannay then races as fast as she can both out of Lily's bedroom and out of her house to get away from Steve Kettle the man who's just broken her heart. Steve bursts into tears of sadness himself now. Carman takes a look at Steve with pity in her eyes. Miss Howle can only begin to imagine how Mr Kettle must be feeling right now. Steve pulls Lily into a loving hug to comfort her, because Lily is also crying out in sadness. Lily had really began to believe that Shannay had changed from her old dark ways, but now Lily discovers that Shannay is still very much involved with her old darken ways. Steve smiles at his eldest daughter.**

 **"** **We're alright just the two of us, and since I'm never going to trust Shannay with Jonah again it'll be the three of us!" He tells her in a promise.**

 **Steve takes Lily lovingly by the hand, and he takes a look across her bedroom at Carman.**

 **"** **Come now we'll all go for a pizza somewhere together to help us lose our sorrows," Steve tells both Lily and Carman.**

 **Steve then heads out of Lily's bedroom along with both her and Carman.**

 **Chapter thirteen**

 **Tom Clarkson steps foot into his new home in Liverpool city for the first time. Tom's new home is nearer to where the HMV shop is in the city of Liverpool. Tom makes his way into the study in his new home, and he finds Rose, Marley, Sambuca, Denzel, Earl, Prince, Flick, Donte, Chlo, Mika and Josh all waiting there to surprise him. They are all holding big balloons together, all accept from Rose that is, and because she is holding a great big welcome home cake for her one true love Tom. Tracy Beaker makes her way into the study, and she takes a look across the room at Josh.**

 **"** **Can I have a word please?" Beaker questions Stevenson.**

 **Josh nods his head in response to Tracy's question as he proceeds to follow her out of the study. Tom takes a look at Chlo, Mika and Donte.**

 **"** **I have a big announcement to tell you all!" He informs them all.**

 **Tom clears his throat.**

 **"** **Rose and I are getting married tomorrow in the church hall in Living village!" Tom cries out in a tone of both happiness and excitement at all his loved ones.**

 **Josh and Tracy return to the study together holding hands with one another. Tracy has just been telling Josh that Steve Kettle and Shannay Raven's wedding has been called off, because Tracy has just received a text before there from Lily Kettle informing her that her dad's wedding to Shannay has been called off. Josh has heard everything from standing out in the hallway just outside the study, and Josh now knows that his dad's going to get married to Sam's mum. Josh shares a loving hug with his dad.**

 **"** **Congratulations!" He says to him in a tone of happiness.**

 **Tom grabs his son firmly by his hand.**

 **"** **Please may I have the honour of you being my best man?" He questions him.**

 **Josh then nods his head immediately with his dad. Rose is sharing loving hugs with both Chlo and Mika, and then she turns to face her eldest son and child Marley. Rose smiles at Marley.**

 **"** **Will you give me away?" She begs him.**

 **Marley nods his head immediately in response to his mum's question as he pulls her into a loving embrace.**

 **"** **Off course I will!" Marley promises his mum in response to her question.**

 **Tom turns to face Tracy.**

 **"** **Listen I don't know that many locals in Liverpool, but I want there to be a great turn out at my wedding, can you ask some of your friends for me to attend my wedding?" He questions her.**

 **Tracy nods her head in response to Tom's question.**

 **"** **Yeah off course I will!" She promises him in response to his question.**

 **Tracy then shares a firm handshake with Tom.**

 **Chapter fourteen**

 **Steve and Lily Kettle and Carman Howle are all heading down a high-street in Liverpool city together. Steve has left his dog back at his home in Living village. All of a sudden Tracy Beaker hurries up to them all. Tracy gives Carman a great big friendly smile.**

 **"** **Hey Carman," she says to her.**

 **Carman smiles back excitedly at Tracy.**

 **"** **Tracy!" She cries back at her in a tone of happiness.**

 **Both Carman and Tracy then share a hug of friendship together. Tracy then turns to face both Steve and Lily.**

 **"** **Hey guys turns out there's going to be a wedding ceremony after all, but it's not yours I'm afraid to say Steve. My boyfriend Josh his dad is getting married to a lady called Rose Kelly, and Tom Josh's dad would like me to bring all of my friends to his wedding." She tells them both.**

 **Steve shakes his head back at Tracy in response to her words.**

 **"** **No I'm not going to attend the wedding if you don't mind it'll be just too hard for me to." He says to her.**

 **All of a sudden a lady dressed in a dark black cape appears out of nowhere before Steve, Tracy, Lily and Carman on the high street. This lady is Morgana Pendragon, and Lily recognises her straight away as an evil witch, because of her appearance.**

 **"** **Get behind me!" Lily warns her dad, her best mate and the lady who's like a big sister to her in a commanding tone.**

 **Steve takes a good long hard look at Morgana.**

 **"** **Does she remind you of Cora?" He questions his daughter.**

 **Lily nods her head immediately in response to her dad's question.**

 **"** **Yeah she does," Lily tells her dad in response to her question.**

 **All of a sudden Morgana uses her powerful dark magic to set Steve on fire.**

 **"** **DAD!" Lily screams out in a frightened tone.**

 **Steve burns away in the flames of red fire. Lily bursts into great big tears of sadness. Carman pulls Lily into a hug while Tracy rounds bravely in anger on Morgana.**

 **"** **You've just killed an innocent man!" She snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger.**

 **Morgana nods her head back at Tracy in response to what she has just said to her.**

 **"** **Yes I know I'm fully aware of my own actions!" The evil witch informs Beaker.**

 **All of a sudden Gareth Andrews appears out of nowhere on the street before Morgana with a loaded pistol in his hand. Gareth directs his pistol directly at the wicked witch, and he prepares to shoot her down with it. Gareth then fires a bullet off his pistol, and it hits Morgana full on in the chest. Morgana screams out in bloodthirsty pain when the blood hits her full on in the chest. Morgana then uses her magical powers to remove the bullet from her chest, and to cure herself from being wounded before vanishing off the street into mid-air. Gareth then turns round; he pushes Tracy hard out of his way. Gareth grabs Lily, he pulls her out of Carman's loving embrace, and they vanish together off the street after Gareth powers some liquid out of a bottle onto both himself and Lily. Both Tracy and Carman are left alone now on the street together. Carman is shaking with shock.**

 **"** **LILY!" She yells out sounding horrified by her best mate suddenly getting abducted right before her two very own eyes.**

 **Tracy is also left shocked by what she has just seen a wicked witch killing Steve, and a mad man taking Lily hostage, but Tracy knows that now is the time to act.**

 **"** **Tracy, what do we do now?" Carman moans out at her old friend in an urgent tone.**

 **Tracy knows exactly what she must do now; she must send Carman off to safety before gathering some people to help her search for Lily. Tracy then turns quickly round to face Carman.**

 **"** **Listen to me very carefully! Look I know you're shocked by what you have just seen and witnessed, and trust me so am I, but trust me you have to listen to me right now! Carman I want you to go back to the Dumping Ground, and I want you to remain there for as long as you can, because I know that you'll be safe there with Mike! I'm going to go out searching both heaven and earth for Lily now, and once I've found her, because believe me I will find her I will take her safely back to the Dumping Ground so that she can be with you!" She informs her.**

 **Carman wants to help to find Lily, but she also knows that she needs to listen to Tracy, so Carman is just ready now to put faith in Tracy her old careworker that she'll be able to help her find Lily. Tracy then withdraws a mobile phone from her jacket, and she begins to order a taxi to pick Carman up from Liverpool city and to take her back to the Dumping Ground in the city of Newcastle on it. Tracy then waits with Carman until her taxi arrives, and once she's seen to it that Carman's safely in the taxi, and that Tracy has paid the taxi man his fair she then heads off back in the direction of Living village.**

 **Chapter fifteen**

 **Tracy Beaker stands outside the Kevins family home on Elmtree Lane in Living village; she is knocking loudly on the front door of the house with her firm fist. Seconds later the front door of the house opens to reveal Kyle Kevins standing behind the door. Kyle's troubled.**

 **"** **Tracy what can I do for you?" He questions her.**

 **Tracy rounds back on Kyle in response to his question.**

 **"** **Listen I need your help Lily's been kidnapped by a crazy man and I need your help to find him!" She informs him in response to his question.**

 **There's a moment of silence before Kyle nods his head back at Tracy in response to her information.**

 **"** **I'll be only too happy to help you find Lily!" Kevins promises Beaker in response to her information.**

 **Tracy takes a look directly at Kyle, so that she is face to face with him.**

 **"** **Steve Kettle's been murdered by an evil wicked witch!" Tracy informs Kyle sounding really upset.**

 **Kyle's left absolutely shocked by Tracy's information to him.**

 **"** **Lily must be in a really bad way right now we've got to find her!" He tells her in an urgent tone in response to her information.**

 **Kyle and Tracy then hurry away from Kyle's house together out of his garden, and up his street. From her bedroom in her house Hannah Kevins can see both Tracy and her dad hurrying up her street together. Hannah then starts to wonder if there's something going on that she needs to know about. Suddenly the evil cold hearted witch Morgana Pendragon appears out of nowhere before Hannah in her bedroom in her house. Without saying one single word to her Morgana uses her dark powers to kill Hannah in cold blood before leaving her lying dead on the floor of her bedroom.**

 **Chapter sixteen**

 **Tom Clarkson is heading down a street in Liverpool city with his son Josh Stevenson and Earl Kelly. Tom has been discussing football with the two lads; the three lads are now heading off to play football together. All of a sudden a dark shadow appears out of nowhere before Earl on the street turning the world around the three men black. The shadow makes a grab for Earl, it grabs him firmly by his arm, and it disappears all of a sudden with him. The world around both Tom and Josh turns back to being light again once the shadow has vanished from them with its new prisoner. Tom realises much to his horror that Earl's been taken by something.**

 **"** **EARL!" Clarkson rages out in a tone of anger, panic, distress and most importantly concern.**

 **Tom then grabs his son firmly by the arm, and he begins to sprint as fast as he possibly can down the street with him.**

 **"** **Josh we've got to find Rose!" Tom yells out at his son in an urgent tone.**

 **Tracy Beaker and Kyle Kevins then hurry up to both Tom and Josh together very nearly almost crashing into them.**

 **"** **TOM JOSH LILY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED AND STEVE'S BEEN KILLED BY SOMEOME!" Tracy thunders out at both of her friends in an urgent tone.**

 **Tom skips to a halt directly before Tracy, and he takes a look directly at her.**

 **"** **Listen I wish I could help you find your friend Lily I really do, but I really must find Earl!" Tom informs Tracy before proceeding to explain to her all about Earl getting taken by something both dark and powerful.**

 **Tom is feeling shocked to hear from Tracy that Lily her friend's been kidnapped, and now Beaker is left horrified to hear from Clarkson that his soon to be step-son has been taken by something.**

 **"** **We've got to find your soon to be wife Rose, and then we've got to make a deal you help me find Lily if I help you in return to find Josh!" Tracy informs Tom.**

 **Clarkson nods his head in response to Beaker's information; he likes the sound of her information.**

 **Chapter seventeen**

 **Tom Clarkson comes bursting hurrying into his new home in Liverpool city along with Tracy Beaker, Kyle Kevins and his son Josh.**

 **"** **ROSE! ROSE!" Tom goes screaming loudly all around his house.**

 **In the kitchen in his new house Tom locates his soon to be wife Rose. Rose is sitting in the kitchen with both her eldest son Marley and his soon to be wife Flick Mellor talking over plans for her wedding with them both. Tom skids to a halt after running into the kitchen before Rose in the room. Clarkson takes a look directly at Kelly.**

 **"** **We're going to have to postpone our wedding because Earl's been taken by something dark and powerful, and we really need to find him!" He informs her in an urgent tone.**

 **Tracy, Kyle and Josh then all make their way into the kitchen in the house together. Suddenly Morgana Pendragon appears out of nowhere in the centre of the kitchen floor facing everyone who is gathered around her.**

 **"** **OUT NOW!" Tracy rages out in a warning tone to everyone in the kitchen.**

 **Rose is left totally shocked by the sudden appearance of this strange woman in her house. Rose rounds in anger on Morgana.**

 **"** **Who the hell are you and what do you want?" She demands an answer from her.**

 **Morgana then ignores Rose's question and she turns to face Kyle in the kitchen.**

 **"** **I've just killed your daughter!" The wicked witch informs Mr Kevins in a cold tone.**

 **Kyle is left absolutely shocked now by Morgana's information knowing now that he's lost all of his children one by one by one. Morgana then turns sharply to face Flick who is stood nearest to her then anyone else in the kitchen, she grabs her quickly by the throat, and Morgana uses her dark powerful magic to kill Flick suddenly in cold blood. Flick's dead body drops down hard onto the kitchen table, and Marley screams out in horror when his one true love is killed. Morgana Pendragon has just killed Flick Mellor in cold blood! The wicked witch then disappears away from the kitchen leaving everyone feeling devastated there. What happens next is Tracy, Tom and Kyle all storming out of the Kelly's new family home all determined to start searching for their two missing friends Lily and Earl together.**

 **Ending**

 **Gareth Andrews and Lily Kettle suddenly appear out of nowhere together on top of a dark mountain. Lily rounds in anger on Gareth as soon as her feet touch the hard ground surface of the mountain, and just as soon as she realises that she has landed there. Lily grabs Gareth firmly by the throat.**

 **"** **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY BRING ME HERE?" She rages out at him.**

 **Gareth Andrews all of a suddenly changes changing his form into the form of another man. The man has a metal hook instead of a hand on one of his arms. The strange man smiles at Lily.**

 **"** **The name's Hook, Captain Hook, the pleasure's all mine me lady!" He informs her as he winks cheekily at her.**

 **All along Gareth Andrews has been the pirate Captain Hook in disguise. Killian Jones (Hook) begins to walk slowly around Lily circling her.**

 **"** **Welcome to Mzzuan!" He says to her.**

 **Lily's left troubled by what the nightmare from her childhood favourite story Peter Pan has just said to her.**

 **"** **What's Mzzuan?" Lily questions Hook sounding both troubled and confused in response to what he has just said to her.**

 **Captain Hook clears his throat.**

 **"** **Mzzuan me dear is what surrounded by right now the great big gigantic if you prefer that word maze! You should know that once you step foot in Mzzuan you can never ever leave! Mzzuan is a maze with absolutely everything in it! Everything you'll find in your normal world you'll find twice in Mzzuan the maze!" He informs the young lady who he has just abducted from her loved ones.**

 **Lily's left totally shocked by Hook's information.**

 **"** **Why did you bring me here?" She commands an answer from him.**

 **There's a moment of silence while the pirate simply smiles back at the lady in response to her question.**

 **"** **I've brought you here, because I am hoping that you will meet your destiny here, and that is for you me darling to marry meself!" Killian tells Lily in response to her question.**

 **Lily can hear her own screams now. Lily takes a look at Hook, and she knows that she'll never ever agree to marry him. Hook places his arm gently around Lily.**

 **"** **Let me tell ya a story!" He tells her.**

 **Hook is now ready to tell Lily a story about the adventures of both him and his mates. Lily knows now and fears now that she can never ever escape or leave Mzzuan. Lily has no idea that Tracy and her two new friends Tom and Kyle are going to search until the ends of the earth to find Lily.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
